O dia em que vc me traiu
by Lory Higurashi
Summary: Essa fic não me pertence, pertence a uma garota americana eu acho q tem como Sub Nick NigHteyez. É uma fic linda, perfeita. E se Kagome esquecece de seu amor por Inuyasha? Será q ele sentiria falta? O que ele faria pra te-la de volta? Resumo não mto bom
1. Cap 1 A dor de Kagome

**Que fique claro que essa fic não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais são da Rumiko e a autora da Fic é a NigHteyrs. Estou postando-a aqui, porque acho que nunca a vi por aqui. Então é isso, Boa Leitura a todos**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O DIA EM QUE VOCÊ ME TRAIU

(The day you betray me)  
NigHteyez

1. A dor de Kagome

"Kagome!!!" Com um furioso grito de guerra, ele lançou Tetsusaiga sobre o inimigo. Estava acabado, o gigantesco gafanhoto youkai fora aniquilado. Mais uma vez, ela testemunhou Inuyasha protegendo seus amigos, a protegendo. Mais uma vez, ele lhe deu um sorriso triunfante e desabou no chão. E mais uma vez, ela encontrava outra razão para estar tão apaixonada pelo hanyou.

Naquela noite Kagome não conseguiu dormir. Emoções demais aconteceram hoje, e ela imaginava como os outros conseguiam dormir tão pacificamente depois que suas vidas tinham estado em perigo há apenas algumas horas atrás. Vagarosamente desembaraçou-se do abraço apertado de Shippou e engatinhou para o único lugar em que poderia encontrar paz.

Inuyasha abriu um olho para observar a garota engatinhando, então sentando-se quieta ao lado dele. "Não se mexa muito, mulher. Você está ferida."

[Ferida? Se você chama um cortezinho na bochecha de ferida. Kagome girou os olhos, mas manteve a boca fechada enquanto se recostava no ombro de Inuyasha.

"Desculpa. Eu não consigo dormir." Estava tendo um monte daquilo ultimamente. Dormir perto de Inuyasha de alguma forma acalmava os seus nervos, não importava o quanto estivesse deprimida ou assustada. E ela iria acordar na manhã seguinte sentindo-se fresca e recarregada. "Achei que você se sentiria solitário."

Inuyasha piscou. [Solitário? Ela pensou que eu estava solitário? Um sentimento caloroso atravessou o seu corpo. "Kagome..." Ele repentinamente segurou a mão dela.

---

---

"Eh??" Ela estava levemente surpresa. Nas últimas noites, Inuyasha mal tinha lhe permitido fazer do ombro dele o travesseiro dela. Mas esta noite, ele fez o coração dela bater muito mais rápido apenas segurando sua mão. "O-o que?"

Não há como descrever a velocidade com que o coração pulou quando sentiu um selinho na têmpora. Rapidamente moveu a cabeça para ver o que ele estava fazendo. Seu olhar se afogou nos dourados olhos de âmbar. [O que está acontecendo? Por que ele está tão perto?

Sua respiração parou, porque Inuyasha a impediu de respirar ao selar os lábios dela. Com os seus. Tudo se transformou em um borrão quando Kagome fechou os olhos e colocou toda sua atenção naquele beijo.

Finalmente, afastando-se contra a vontade, Inuyasha sussurrou à orelha dela. "Nunca estarei solitário com você por perto." Como se tivesse notado o que tinha acabado de falar, Kagome o viu enrubescer furiosamente.

[Kuso! O que foi que eu fiz? Ele quase se arrependeu, mas olhando para a avermelhada garota que tinha beijado, afastou aquele pensamento. [O gosto dela era bom. Isso foi tudo que conseguia pensar. A próxima coisa que fez surpreendeu a ambos. Envolveu Kagome no seu abraço.

"Inuyasha?" [Deus! Se ele continuar com isso, vou morrer com um ataque do coração! Kagome sempre teve sentimentos fortes em relação a este hanyou. Ela gostaria que ele se sentisse da mesma maneira. Mesmo achando que tivesse, ele nunca confirmara suas esperanças.

"Amo você." Inuyasha aconchegou-se contra o cabelo dela e finalmente confessou. O que tinha dado nele, não sabia. Tudo que importava era a resposta dela. E a resposta foi clara e simples. Ela plantou um beijo em seus lábios.

(Próximo final de tarde)

"KKKYYYAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Kagome/ Kagome-sama/ Kagome-chan!" A turma correu para o lado de Kagome. Ela estava pressionando o peito e tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

---

---

"O Shikon no Tama... sumiu!" A jóia-pela-metade que Kagome estava guardando tinha desaparecido. Sentiu lágrimas queimando as bordas dos olhos. [Como pude ser tão descuidada! Após acordar no saco de dormir, ela não notou que a jóia estava desaparecida. Tudo que estava em sua cabeça era o doce evento da noite passada.

"Não, não sumiu. Eu a peguei." Todo mundo olhou para Inuyasha. Ele os ignorou e pegou a mão de Kagome. Ele a afastou do grupo e conversou cara-a-cara com ela.

"Inuyasha! Por que você a pegou?" Kagome praticamente deixou Inuyasha arrastá-la. [Aquele cachorro deve tê-la pego noite passada! Mas por que?

"Nenhuma razão." Foi sua resposta casual, que não a satisfez.

"O que quer dizer com nenhuma razão!!! É sobre o Shikon no Tama que estamos falando, agora devolva-me antes que eu diga aquilo!" Kagome esticou a mão e esperou. Ele não a obedeceu. Ao invés disso, ele lhe deu um olhar carrancudo e baixou as orelhas. "O que foi agora?"

"Não confia em mim?" Ele jogou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a para perto. "Tenho minhas razões para manter a jóia comigo. Você quer realmente saber por que?" Kagome enrubesceu, ela não estava acostumada com esse novo relacionamento com o hanyou ainda.

Ver a face dela manchada de vermelho não ajudou Inuyasha a não ruborizar também. "Não quero que você se machuque novamente. Se a jóia estiver comigo, aqueles demônios estúpidos irão me atacar, ao invés de você." Ele a abraçou mais apertado enquanto dizia. "Nunca vou deixar aqueles youkais te tocarem."

E isto acrescentou outra razão pela qual ela estava tão apaixonada por este hanyou. Kagome estava tocada. "Desculpe, Inuyasha. Claro que você pode ficar com ela. Eu confio em você." Ela foi recompensada com um beijo apaixonado. [Ah, e isto acrescenta outra razão porque eu amo tanto este hanyou – ele beija muito bem!!!

---

Os próximos três dias foram como um sonho tornado realidade para Kagome. Ela estava se entendendo muito bem com Inuyasha, apenas umas duas discussões de vez em quando. Mas aquilo sempre acabava em beijos. Inuyasha esteve tão doce e carinhoso desde a confissão. Seus companheiros os parabenizavam de todo o coração.

"Não é maravilhoso eles estarem finalmente juntos?" Sango suspirou e acenou para Kagome, que estava voltando para o tempo dela. "Queria isso também."

"Por que não?" Miroku lhe fez uma pergunta a qual ela não podia responder. "Você ainda tem a mim, sabe." Sango avermelhou com aquilo. Ela estava esperando a vez dela para ter um 'relacionamento' com…

Sango ticou a sobrancelha irritada quando sentiu a mão dele sobre o seu traseiro. "HENTAI!!!" Ela estapeou o monge tarado no rosto bonito e então saiu pisando duro para Deus-sabe-onde.

Inuyasha tinha a mochila de Kagome sobre o ombro direito enquanto o outro braço estava firmemente ao redor dela. Eles caminharam em direção ao poço com o som das risadas de Kagome durante todo o trajeto. Ela tinha todas as razões para rir. Tudo estava indo perfeitamente para ela. Inuyasha estava, pelo menos uma vez, sendo gentil com ela. Ele concordou em deixá-la ir para casa sem muita reclamação (enquanto ele a seguisse). E, o melhor de tudo, eles tinham se tornado namorados.

Quase chegando ao poço, Inuyasha afastou a mão que estava sobre ela abruptamente. Kagome olhou na direção do olhar dele. [Isto não é bom. Kagome sentiu uma ansiedade crescendo em seu estômago quando Kikyou caminhou lentamente em direção a eles.

"Minha reencarnação, preciso falar com você." Kikyou parou em frente a ela, esperando pela resposta de Kagome.

[Por que ela está procurando por mim? Pensei que era com Inuyasha que queria falar... Kagome olhou para o seu amor por alguma sugestão. O estômago retorceu-se com ácidos quando tudo que Inuyasha fez foi olhar para o seu ex-amor. [Não, não fique alterada, Kagome

---

---

"Eu apenas quero ter uma palavra com você." Kikyou esperou mais um pouco antes de continuar. "Você é a minha reencarnação, eu nunca a machucaria."

Havia alguma coisa na voz dela que fez Kagome ficar curiosa. Ela concordou com a cabeça e decidiu confiar em Kikyou desta vez. Kikyou, como num espelho, concordou com a cabeça também. Ela começou a andar para dentro do bosque com Kagome atrás. "Inuyasha, fique aqui e espere por mim." Kagome acenou e sorriu para o ainda confuso hanyou.

Inuyasha repentinamente voltou à realidade quando as duas estavam fora do seu campo de visão. "Maldição! Kagome!" Ele começou a andar atrás delas mas foi surpreendido pela barreira de Kikyou segurando-o no lugar. "Kuso!!", praguejou.

Após entrarem mais nos bosques, elas finalmente pararam. Encarando uma poderosa e mortal miko, Kagome estava começando a se arrepender por ter seguido Kikyou sozinha. Ficou pensando no porquê de Kikyou querer conversar com ela. [Feh, provavelmente tem algo a ver com Inuyasha. Eu acabei de falar 'feh'??

"Vamos direto ao ponto. Você deixaria Inuyasha se ele não amasse você?" [Ah-ha, eu estava certa!

"Por que eu o deixaria em primeiro lugar se ele confessou seu amor por mim?" Kagome respondeu esquentada. Ela quis cutucar a ferida de Kikyou, dizendo a miko que Inuyasha pertencia a ela. Kikyou nem mesmo piscou.

"E se ele não amasse você?" Ela repetiu a questão anterior. Ela estava assustando Kagome agora. Com certeza Kikyou era bem mais linda, inteligente e talentosa que ela. Mas Kagome lembrou a si mesma que era ELA que Inuyasha amava. Não esta 'perfeita-porém-falecida-zumbi'.

"Ele me ama. Ele me disse e eu acredito nele. Nada do que você disser vai mudar este fato." Era verdade. Não interessava se alguém o acusasse ou duvidasse dele, ela sempre acreditaria nele. Porque ele nunca mentia. [Outra razão porque eu amo tanto aquele hanyou.

---

---

"Nada do que eu disser?" Kikyou esticou a mão para Kagome ver. E Kagome não podia acreditar nos próprios olhos.

"Meu... Shikon no Tama." Ela conseguiu gaguejar. Esta não era aquela jóia que tinha que estar com... Inuyasha?

"Sabe de onde consegui isto?" Kagome ficou imóvel com o choque. Kikyou olhou friamente para ela. "Inuyasha. Ele me entregou isto. Estivemos planejando usar o Shikon no Tama para me recuperar."

"Quando?" Metade dela estava gritando freneticamente que Kikyou estava mentindo, a outra metade queria chorar.

"Mais cedo do que você pensa." Cada palavra vinda da boca de Kikyou ardia como veneno.

[Mais cedo do que eu penso... todas aquelas vezes em que eu achei que ele estava me protegendo...

Como se estivesse lendo a mente dela, Kikyou disse. "Ele não estava apenas protegendo você. Ele estava protegendo o Shikon no Tama. A jóia que pode me fazer viver novamente."

Após alguns momentos de silêncio, ela falou de novo. "Minha razão para estar aqui é pedir para que parta. Não estou fingindo quando disse que Inuyasha e eu ainda nos amamos. Ele não tem coragem para dizer isso a você. Foi planejado que eu seria quem lhe contaria mais tarde, depois que a jóia estivesse quase completa. Mas eu – eu não suporto isso mais, ver você ao lado dele ao invés de mim."

---

[Eu conheço esta expressão no rosto de Kikyou. Vi isto várias vezes no espelho. Ciúmes. "No-nosso relacionamento?" Kagome se reafirmou, ela não queria mostrar a Kikyou o seu ponto fraco. Não agora.

Kikyou anuiu. "Foi também planejado para tirar o Shikon no Tama de você".

Ela não sentiu nada. Não estava acontecendo do jeito que deveria ser. Ela deveria estourar de raiva. Chorar, perguntando a Deus por que eles tinham feito tal armadilha para ela. Encontrar Inuyasha e exigir explicações. Qualquer coisa. Kagome não viu quando Kikyou afastou-se. Abandonando-a para encontrar o caminho de volta.

[Eu escutei o som de vidro quebrado? Ou foi só o meu coração? Eu fui tão enganada. Pelo homem que eu amo e confio.

Todas aquelas vezes em que eu achei que ele me protegia, mas era tudo por causa do Shikon no Tama. Nem uma vez ele lutou por mim.

Todas as vezes em que eu pensei que ele podia sentir algo especial por mim. E ainda assim, ele apenas deu este sentimento especial para a outra 'eu'.

Estou com raiva? Sim. Estou brava comigo mesma por não estar brava com ele. Todas as vezes que ele me confortou, todos os pequenos momentos doces que tivemos, tudo foi arranjado. Arranjado pela minha imaginação.

Ele me pediu para confiar nele e eu ansiosa, corri para confiar. Ele é o culpado. Mas eu não o culpo. Por que? Seu amor por Kikyou é algo parecido com o meu amor por ele. Nós dois não podemos conseguir a mesma felicidade, um de nós vai ter que se ferir e partir.

Neste caso, eu sou a quem precisa partir. Mesmo pensar em perdê-lo significa uma dor sem igual. Sayonara para todas as minhas razões pelas quais estou tão apaixonada por aquele hanyou.

---

Kagome apareceu no campo de visão do hanyou.

"Oi", ela disse polidamente. Inuyasha se encolheu diante... daquele tom sem vida.

"O que está havendo?"

"Nós só conversamos." Ela viu o medo nos olhos dele. Kikyou estava dizendo a verdade mesmo. É horrível saber a verdade.

"Sobre o que estavam falando?" Inuyasha franziu a testa. Ele tinha um bom palpite sobre o assunto da conversa.

Kagome abanou a cabeça e olhou para baixo. Ela não conseguia nem olhar mais para ele. "Não muita coisa." Por dentro ela implorava que Inuyasha a abraçasse e dissesse que tudo estava bem. O que nunca aconteceu. "Algo sobre o meu Shikon no Tama."

Com um fraco sorriso pregado na face pálida, ela foi até o poço. Inuyasha agarrou o braço dela quando ela tentou passar por ele sem dizer nada. Ela finalmente olhou para ele. Inuyasha engoliu o bolo na garganta, um par de inexpressivos olhos azuis encontraram os seus. "Kagome, eu-eu nunca quis escolher entre você e ela, só que..."

"Shhh." Kagome pôs um dedo sobre os lábios dele. Ele parou de gaguejar. Os rostos estavam quase se tocando, como se ela fosse beijá-lo. Ou não, ele pensou.

"Só pra você saber, não é você escolhendo entre Kikyou e eu." Ela fez uma pausa. Então com um sorriso triste ela continuou. "Sou eu decidindo se devo ficar e torturar a mim mesma, ou se devo ir. Não pense que o meu mundo gira ao seu redor. Porque de agora em diante, ele nunca mais irá." Não havia mais o que falar. Ela deixou claro que tudo estava acabado.

Ela passou por ele. Inuyasha não a parou desta vez. Ela jogou as pernas para dentro do poço. Eles estavam de costas um para o outro.

"Por estes três dias, por ter preenchido meus sonhos de amor, mesmo sendo tudo mentira, estou agradecida."

O cheiro dela se foi. Deixando uma pequena trilha para trás. Alguma coisa ficou acre dentro dele. Ele preferia antes enfrentar uma centena de youkais sem Tetsusaiga que deixar as palavras dela atingi-lo.

---

Kagome subiu as escadas do poço e saiu para o sol quente. Ficou pensando qual seria a primeira coisa que faria em sua vida sem Inuyasha. Era um bonito dia de sol.


	2. Cap 2 A dor de Inuyasha

**Yoooo0o!!! Nem demorei né?**

**Essa fic é bem curta, estou postando o segundo capitulo, mas o próximo só postarei semana que vem. Só vai ter 9 capítulos.**

**Boa leitura.**

**Nenhum personagem me pertence, todos são de Rumiko. A fic tbm não é Minha pertence a NigHteyes.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O DIA EM QUE VOCÊ ME TRAIU

(The day you betray me)  
NigHteyez

2. A dor de Inuyasha

"No que está pensando?" Kikyou esfregou sua macia orelha canina. Inuyasha moveu a cabeça para longe da mão dela, não gostava de Kikyou tocando suas orelhas. O lembrava de Kagome. Estava deitado sobre o colo de Kikyou. Da mesma forma como havia feito com Kagome da primeira vez em que se transformara em humano diante dela.

Inuyasha fitou o céu sem estrelas. [O que eu fiz com ela? "Foi certo contar a ela a verdade tão cedo? Devíamos manter isso em segredo até que a jóia estivesse quase completada."

"Ela não chorou nem pareceu triste, não é?" Inuyasha abanou a cabeça, permitindo que Kikyou plantasse um leve beijo em sua testa. "Não é claro que eu fiz a coisa certa? Manter isso escondido dela por mais tempo a magoaria ainda mais."

Inuyasha suspirou. Sabia de alguma forma que ela estava certa. Kikyou sempre foi inteligente. Então assumiu que aquela sensação dolorosa em seu peito logo iria embora, certo?

---

---

Kikyou fechou os olhos. [Kagome não chorou nem pareceu triste. Mas o pior tipo de tristeza, Inuyasha, é aquela onde as lágrimas não caem.

"Ja ne, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome tirou o rosto sorridente assim que suas amigas estavam for a de vista. Tinha passado um maravilhoso dia fazendo compras com as amigas. Maravilhoso, sim. Com uma horrível dor-de-cotovelo pendurada nela, ameaçando queimá-la com ácido.

[O mundo não acabou, Kagome. Falou para si mesma enquanto caminhava de volta ao templo. [Ele pode ter ferido você, mas você precisa ser forte! Tem que voltar lá e continuar a procurar o Shi... O sentimento amargo voltou novamente. [A quem estou querendo enganar? Voltar para lá e assistir os dois pombinhos? Melhor me dar um tiro.

Inuyasha não veio buscá-la. [Que grande surpresa. Kagome sabia que teria que voltar mais cedo ou mais tarde, mesmo que fosse por uma última vez. Não tinha falado adeus para os outros. Mas não podia voltar, não quando seu coração ferido ainda estava aberto e sangrando. [Não está pronto para receber outro golpe.

"Com licença, moça." Kagome foi puxada de volta à realidade. Uma velha senhora estava diante dela. E parecia tanto com Kaede, apenas sem o tapa-olho. Kagome ficou levemente divertida com as roupas da senhora, a bolsa e o guarda-chuva, todos na cor negra.

Ela sorriu e mostrou a Kagome um papel cheio de rabiscos e escritas. "Poderia me dizer como chego aqui?" A sósia de Kaede apontou o endereço no pedaço de papel. "Estou um pouco perdida." Emendou.

---

Kagome sorriu simpaticamente. A mulher não estava um pouco perdida. Estava MUITO perdida. Uma boa coisa também, Kagome precisava de algo que a distraísse de pensar demais. "Gostaria que eu levasse você lá?"

(Chegando no destino)

"Muito obrigada, querida." A sósia de Kaede, que se chamava Zeon, procurou por algo dentro da bolsa. Kagome olhou espantada a assustadora mansão diante de si. O céu do entardecer fazia a enorme mansão parecer ainda mais assustadora. [Esta velha senhora vai ficar aqui?

"Aqui, algo que eu quero que você tenha." Zeon pegou a mão de Kagome e colocou um pequeno vidro sobre a palma dela, antes que pudesse recusar. Era um vidro não maior que o polegar, com um limpo líquido púrpura dentro. Kagome pareceu atônita. [Huh?

"Pela nossa conversa, notei que você teve um horrível rompimento. Ainda quer ficar com ele, mas seu amor a proíbe." Kagome corou. Elas estiveram conversando durante a caminhada e de alguma forma, tinha despejado os problemas para aquela senhora. Talvez porque Zeon parecesse muito com Kaede, ela sentiu que tudo ficaria bem como normalmente ficava com Kaede por perto.

"Acredite ou não, esta é uma poção mágica. Beba enquanto pensa na pessoa e isso levará seu amor por ele embora." Kagome teria rido e chamado Zeon de maluca se nunca tivesse experimentado viajar no tempo.

"Mas esteja avisada, criança. Uma vez que tenha desistido daquele amor, nunca mais será capaz de tê-lo de volta."

Aquela noite, Kagome deitou-se na cama enquanto segurava o pequeno vidro que Zeon lhe dera. Tinha decidido voltar para o período feudal no dia seguinte. Era inútil se esconder como uma ostra do fato. Fato: Inuyasha nunca a amara.

Não importava o quanto desgostava da idéia de voltar e encará-lo, ainda era seu trabalho e responsabilidade procurar pelos fragmentos de Shikon.

[Desistir de um amor doloroso? Seus olhos azuis dispararam para o porta-retratos do outro lado do quarto, sobre a escrivaninha. Nele havia uma foto de Inuyasha, dormindo com um enorme sorriso bobo no rosto delicado. Kagome sempre pensara que talvez ele estivesse sonhando com ela quando sorriu daquele jeito. Agora ela sabia, ele não estava. Devia estar sonhando com Kikyou.

Kagome sentou-se e abanou a cabeça. Nunca seria capaz de sobreviver se seu coração ameaçava parar a cada vez que pensava em Inuyasha. Resolveu. Lentamente torcendo a tampa do pequeno vidro, facilmente o abriu.

Então hesitou. [Você nunca mais será capaz de tê-lo de volta. As últimas palavras da velha mulher a assombraram. [Que diabos? Quem ia querer um amor tão doloroso de volta, de qualquer forma? Ela reclinou a cabeça e bebeu o líquido púrpura.

"Inuyasha! Quando Kagome vai voltar?!" O pequeno kitsune emburrou para o hanyou.

"Ela se foi há bastante tempo agora, por que não vai buscá-la?" A exterminadora de demônios deu um olhar ameaçador à pervertida mão do monge.

"Ah, você teve outra briga com ela? Então, o que houve desta vez?" Miroku não viu/ignorou o olhar de Sango e acariciou o traseiro dela.

"Feh" BONK Sango fez 'humphf' e se afastou de Miroku. Inuyasha se mexeu, desconfortável. Eles não sabiam a razão da ausência de Kagome. "Kagome não vai voltar. Nunca mais." Todas as cabeças se viraram para olhar para ele.

"O que está dizendo?" Sango perguntou com um tom de voz preocupado. Logo substituído por uma carranca zangada. Os outros esperaram pacientemente pela resposta.

"Leia meus lábios, ela-não-vai..." Os olhos dourados de Inuyasha brilharam. [Esse cheiro... Pulou do chão e correu para fora, deixando seus amigos de boca aberta para o espaço vazio, no qual ele estivera sentado alguns segundos atrás.

"Então, seguimos ele?" Miroku já estava se levantando. Uma mão segurando seu cajado, a outra ajudou Sango a levanter-se.

[O que foi que aquele hanyou estúpido fez desta vez? Todos os três correram atrás dele com a mesma pergunta na cabeça.

Inuyasha estava a centímetros do poço. Podia escutar os sons de respiração cansada vindo de dentro. [Por que ela voltou? Um pequeno corpo surgiu, lutando para sair do poço enquanto equilibrava uma enorme mochila ao mesmo tempo. Finalmente ela se firmou e levantou a cabeça. Olhos dourados a encararam de volta.

[Ela vai chorar? Por favor não chore. Não posso ficar com você, mesmo se chorar muito. Meu coração já pertence a Kikyou. Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer. Ficou ali parado como uma estátua, pensando no que aconteceria agora que ela estava de volta.

"Oi." Kagome sorriu e o cumprimentou. O hanyou ergueu uma sobrancelha como se ela tivesse falado a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Havia esperado uma briga cheia de gritos, um abraço lacrimoso, um beijo apaixonado... Nunca esperaria isso.

Antes que tivesse chance de falar, outras pessoas/youkais correram para Kagome. Miroku, Sango e Shippou a rodearam, cumprimentando-a e fazendo todo tipo de perguntas. Justamente a coisa que Inuyasha queria fazer.

"Kagome! Inuyasha disse que você não ia voltar!!" Shippou choramingou e agarrou-se ao ombro dela. Kagome acariciou sua cabeça e alcançou a mochila.

"Agora por que eu abandonaria um youkaizinho tão fofo quanto você, Shippou? Inuyasha só é malvado. Tome, isso é para você." Ela deu ao pequeno kitsune um pirulito verde.

[Ela disse meu nome… por que pareceu tão esquisito? Então isso o atingiu. Ela falara seu nome sem o costumeiro correr do coração que ele normalmente escutava.

"Vamos voltar, Kagome-chan." Sango sorriu. Era um alívio saber que Kagome estava de volta. Por um segundo, pensou que Inuyasha finalmente havia partido o coração de Kagome.

"Hai!" Kagome ergueu a mochila. O peso subitamente diminuiu. Inuyasha fez sua parte e pegou a mochila de Kagome. Olhou para frente, tentando ignorar a presença dela.

"Isso é tão 'legal' de você, Inuyasha. Está na cara que ama bastante Kagome-sama." Miroku provocou.

"Cala boca, monge. Eu não amo aquela mulher!" As palavras saíram antes que ele pudesse impedir. Inuyasha blasfemou mentalmente e esperou que Kagome gritasse e lhe desse sua 'punição.'

Miroku manteve o sorriso malicioso. Estava aguardando a cena em que Inuyasha e Kagome gritariam que não amavam o outro. Então Inuyasha seria 'sentado' por falar demais. Nunca falhou antes.

"Obrigada, Inuyasha." Kagome sorriu. Miroku quase tropeçou na grama minúscula. Sango e Shippou desenvolveram uma gota de suor. Inuyasha tinha uma indefinível expressão no rosto. "Pela mochila, quero dizer." Ela emendeou. Sango e Shippou forçaram uma risada para aliviar a tensão.

Inuyasha observou enquanto Kagome andava com Sango à esquerda e Shippou derrapando alegremente à direita. [Algo está terrivelmente errado aqui.

Continuaram suas aventuras. A princípio tudo parecia normal, Sango sempre polindo seu bumerangue, Miroku sempre tentando agarrar Sango, Shippou sempre irritando Inuyasha. E Kagome, sempre rindo com seus companheiros esquisitos.

Apenas Inuyasha notou a pequena mudança. Kagome ficava bem mais com Miroku, Sango e Shippou. Ela não o ignorava deliberadamente, nem passava tempo extra com ele. Notou que o tempo que ela passava com cada um ficou igual. Ele não mais possuía aquela razão especial pela qual ela sentava-se ao lado dele e sonhava acordada.

"Inuyasha."

Olhou para baixo, para Kagome. Era noite e o ar estava mais frio do que nunca. Miroku havia feito sua parte e encontrara um grande lugar para dormir. Inuyasha havia discordado em dormir dentro, dando sua famosa desculpa, nunca se sentia a salvo, preso dentro de paredes. Não gostava do frio, mas seu orgulho não o deixaria descer e pedir aos companheiros se havia um lugar extra para ele aquela noite.

"Inuyasha." Kagome repetiu. "Está frio aqui for a. Quer entrar?"

[Feh, então esta mulher ainda se importa comigo. Eu devia saber. Inuyasha não podia entender por que sua disposição repentinamente se ergueu e por que sentia vontade de pular de alegria. "Feh, não quero mulher. Por que se importa?" Ele sorriu convencido. Assim Kagome INSISTIRIA para que ele entrasse, como sempre fazia. [Brr Com certeza está congelando aqui.

"Oh, okay." Kagome disse alegremente e deu de ombros. Ela entrou novamente.

Inuyasha fitou o espaço vazio em que Kagome estivera. Suas bochechas ficaram quentes apesar do vento frio. Engasgou-se com o bolo da garganta. [O que aconteceu?

As mãos de Inuyasha estavam ensangüentadas. Ele perdera mais sangue comparado ao youkai que acabara de matar. [Feh, eu não sangraria tanto se não fosse por aquele lobo fracote. O ferimento de Kouga era de longe pior que o seu.

Sentiu-se fraco e deprimido. Seria porque ele havia sangrado tanto ou porque Kagome não gritara seu nome durante a luta? Era a última. Ela SEMPRE chamara seu nome. Não importava se era quando o inimigo o golpeava, ou se ela estava em perigo. Kagome sempre o chamara. Mas não desta vez.

Inuyasha caiu ao chão. Esperou pelos preocupados passos vindo em sua direção como antes, mas não escutou nenhum. Virando a cabeça, viu Kagome ainda ocupada com os ferimentos de Sango e Shippou. Então, aquilo o atingiu. Inuyasha sempre fora a primeira pessoa a quem Kagome correria. Nunca falhara em checar seu ferimento, em pedir se ele estava bem, em chorar por ele quando ele não estava.

Ironicamente, ele nunca notara isso até agora.

Finalmente, ficou cansado de fingir terrível dor e esperar pela simpatia de alguém. Inuyasha levantou-se e lentamente mancou até Kagome. [Por que ela não está me notando após tanto tempo? Ele viu sua resposta e a raiva cresceu dentro de si.

"Kagome, você está ferida! Olhe para suas pobres e delicadas mãos..." Kouga segurou as duas mãos avermelhadas de Kagome e as beijou ternamente. Kagome corou e Inuyasha escutou o coração dela martelar selvagemente. [O coração de Kagome nunca se acelera a não ser que ela esteja em perigo ou... ou quando está comigo.

"Kouga-kun..." Kagome o chamou suavmente. Não tinha intenção de puxar as mãos. Inuyasha franziu a testa e ergueu sua Tetsusaiga. [Por que ela está chamando o nome dele ao invés do meu?? E por que diabos aquele lobo estúpido está beijando Kagome??? Por-por que ela não está se afastando? O último pensamento o arrasou. Estava prestes a baixar Tetsusaiga para uma matança limpa quando...

"Inuyasha, osuwari!!" A espada se desviou e pousou perto de Miroku, quase o cortando no trajeto. Kagome desculpou-se repetidamente por quase matar Miroku de susto. Ela voltou a olhar o achatado cão demônio. "Você não entende que Kouga-kun não é nosso inimigo?"

Kagome alisou o nó entre suas sobrancelhas e suspirou. "Inuyasha, estou cansada e nossos amigos estão feridos. Você acha que podemos voltar para Kaede sem cortar Kouga-kun no meio?" Ela não pareceu se importar quando Kouga a ajudou a se levantar, puxando-a para um abraço ao mesmo tempo.

[Ela nunca fez isso antes. Esta não é a Kagome que eu conheço. Minha Kagome nunca faria isso. Ela nunca faz meu estômago azedo ou me deixaria para baixo. Minhaa Kagome sempre me alegra e não deixaria outros homens a tocarem, exceto eu. Então quem é esta garota?

Kagome enconstou-se em uma árvore. Era noite. Não muito tempo atrás, ela se lembrava, seriam os ombros de Inuyasha ao invés do áspero tronco de uma árvore. Reviu a cena vezes sem conta apenas para testar a efetividade da poção. Sem surpresas, funcionou. Não mais havia aquela dor e tristeza a mastigando quando pensava na traição de Inuyasha.

O que lhe dera naquele dia quando Kouga beijara sua mão, ela não sabia. Sentiu-se atraída por Kouga. [Bem, é normal já que não posso sentir amor por Inuyasha mais. Verdade seja dita, ela freqüentemente esquecia da existência de Inuyasha, mas isso não significava que ela não se importava com ele. É que apenas o lugar dele em seu coração caiu de número 1 para o mesmo lugar onde Miroku, Sango e Shippou estavam.

Subitamente, uma sombra caiu do céu e pousou ao lado dela. Kagome deixou um pequeno grito escapar, quando a sombra pressionou a mão sobre sua boca para impedi-la de gritar.

"Calma. Sou eu." Inuyasha a libertou quando ela assentiu. "É tarde, o que está fazendo aqui fora?" Ele havia, realmente, a seguido no minuto em que ela deixara a cabana de Kaede. Kagome estivera sentada ali por um longo tempo, nem mesmo notando o hanyou acima de sua cabeça. [Ela não sabe que é perigoso? Ele pensou com uma carranca.

"Você me assustou." Kagome tentou respirar normalmente. O susto que Inuyasha lhe deu podia curar qualquer soluço. "Não consigo dormir. Você?"

Inuyasha sentiu uma cutilada de dor. Antes de sua traição, Kagome ia para ele toda vez que não conseguia dormir à noite. Outra prova de que Kagome havia mudado. Com esta nova 'Kagome', ele não sabia quanto mais podia agüentar. Estava à beira do colapso.

"Vi você andando até aqui e fiquei preocupado." Aquela era a verdade. Inuyasha então a abraçou apertado. Seu coração voou quando ela passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura. "Como você pôde me 'sentar' e deixar aquele lobo fracote te tocar?" Ele murmurou nos pequenos ombros dela. A teimosa imagem de Kouga beijando Kagome simplesmente não saía de sua cabeça.

"Sinto muito." Inuyasha ficou satisfeito com o pedido de desculpa. Sua moral estava se erguendo rapidamente até que ele se apartou para olhá-la cara-a-cara. "Por favor, não tente ferir Kouga-kun de novo." Kagome estava sorrindo. Ele sabia que aquele sorriso continha amizade e nada mais. O mesmo se dizia do abraço, nada mais do que confortando um amigo. Ele ficou zangado. Não era aquela a expressão que queria. Não queria ser APENAS o amigo dela.

Kagome afrouxou os braços e afastou-se de Inuyasha. Mantendo o 'amigável' sorriso no rosto. "Não faça isso de novo, Inuyasha. O que vai acontecer se Kikyou nos ver assim? Ela não vai ficar feliz." Ela disse suavemente.

Aquilo trouxe outra indesejada lembrança de volta. Kagome ainda se lembrava do choque e mágoa quando viu Kikyou e ele se beijando. Apesar de não poder mais sentir aquilo, sabia que nem mesmo uma miko-falecida como Kikyou merecia sentir o que ela sentira aquele dia.

"O que está acontecendo? Você está tão diferente." Ele perguntou com uma voz cansada. Kagome piscou algumas vezes. Nunca esperara que Inuyasha fosse o primeiro a suspeitar de que algo estava diferente nela.

"Como? Não estou nem um pouco diferente. Sou Kagome. Lembra? KA-GO-ME?" Ela não planejava esconder a verdade dele, mas seria muito confuse explicar, de qualquer forma.

"Sim, você é Kagome. Mas tem agido estranhamente. Pare de brincar comigo e me diga o que aconteceu com você!!!" Inuyasha jurava que logo ficaria louco.

Kagome desistiu. Não sentia amor por ele. Sentia pena dele. "Depois que eu deixei você naquele dia," Não havia necessidade de explicar qual dia. Ambos sabiam bem qual dia era. "Ajudei uma velha senhora, Zeon. Ela me deu uma poção e disse que meus problemas seriam resolvidos se eu bebesse."

"E para que foi esta poção?" Inuyasha não estava muito ansioso em saber a resposta.

"Ela levou embora meu amor por você." Kagome replicou com uma voz calma, como se estivessem falando sobre o tempo.

O cão demônio sentiu a mente subitamente clarear-se, mas os sentimentos depressivos e doloridos permaneceram. [É por isso que senti que faltava algo em Kagome. Ela perdeu... seu amor por mim.

Todas as reações dela foram explicadas. Por que ela não ficou zangada com ele quando ele disse que não a amava, por que não se importou se ele ficava fora no frio, por que não chamou seu nome ou viu se estava bem depois da batalha, por que não ficou brava quando Kouga a tocou.

Eles eram todos preciosos símbolos de seu amor por ele. Ele nunca notou nenhunzinho deles antes que ela mudasse. Agora tudo tinha se ido.

"Já que eu não guardo amor por você, não mais amo você." Ela disse tão facilmente quanto respirar. Ele recebeu isso tão pesadamente quando um golpe de Tetsusaiga. [Ela... não me ama? Aquilo conseguiu. Aquela foi a última gota.

Kagome levantou-se e preparou-se para sair. Limpou as costas do pijama e se virou para dizer boa-noite ao cão demônio. A surpreendeu o fato de que ele já estava de pé e a prendera entre o enorme tronco de árvore e si mesmo.

"Você precisa pegar aqueles sentimentos de volta." Havia uma urgência e um desespero dentro de sua voz abalada.

"Por que?" Uma simples pergunta que ambos desejavam muito saber.

"Eu não sei por que! Você só tem que fazer isso!" Inuyasha gritou enquanto lágrimas deslizavam pelo seu rosto. [Por que? Por que é tão importante que ela me ame??? "Não quero mais ter que ver essa você!" Ele parecia uma criança teimosa, mas não ligava.

Kagome o abraçou. Mas ele sabia, o abraço dela era o de uma amiga confortando uma pessoa triste. Não havia amor nisso. "Não posso. Não se preocupe, Inuyasha, você vai se acostumar com esta nova 'eu' logo."

E então, ele a beijou. Havia sal neste beijo. Causado pelas lágrima de Inuyasha. Kagome estava chocada mas logo recuperou o controle. Ela não o empurrou, mas também não correspondeu ao beijo.

Ele a beijou furiosamente, pressionando seus lábios com força contra os dela, querendo que ela respondesse. Inuyasha forçou a língua para dentro da boca dela, tentando fazer com que se excitasse. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, pelo que estava esperando. Após todos os seus esforços, ela nunca demonstrou nenhuma reação. Sentiu como se beijasse uma boneca, não Kagome.

"Maldição!!!" ele acertou o punho contra a árvore atrás de Kagome. Por pouco não a acertando. "Por que você não pode reagir a mim???" Mais lágrimas caíram. Inuyasha nunca se sentiu tão desesperado antes. Nem mesmo encarar Naraku se comparava a esta situação. Kagome era a única pessoa que podia fazê-lo se sentir tão vulnerável.

"Por favor... volte para mim. Eu amo você." Desta vez, as palavras saíram direto de seu coração. Não houve hesitações como da primeira vez em que confessara. Estava surpreso com a facilidade que pôde dizer a ela aquelas três simples palavras.

O surpreendeu mais quando Kagome aconchegou-se a ele. Ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu trêmulo corpo e enterrou a cabeça em seu peito. Quando ele pensou que o pesadelo havia finalmente acabado, ela murmurou.

"É tarde demais, sinto muito."

**O0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Resposta Reviews:**

**Garota Inu: **_Eu já li e reli essa história umas 300 vezes e nunca me canso XD. Obrigada pelo boa escolha realmente pesei que essa fic merecia estar aqui._

**Lariinha: **_Essa fic foi a primeira que eu li tbm XD. Ela é perfeita né??? Nunca li fic igual na qualidade XD. Bjks e continue lendo e mandando reviews._

**Lala-chan: **_Que bom q adorou XD. E já estou atualizando. Bjks e continue mandando reviews._

**Quero bastante comentários XD essa fic merece. Até segunda ou terça. Beijos.**


	3. Cap 3 A dor de Miroku na cabeça

**Yo!**

**Como estão??? Sentirão saudades???**

**Hauhau**

**Bom minha política não é de demorar muito, afinal eu também estou relendo essa história pelo que eu estou postando XD.**

**Ai esta mais um capitulo, espero que vcs gostem. E quinta feira estarei postando novamente.**

**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem. A fic tbm não é minha.**

**O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

3. A dor de Miroku (na cabeça)

"NÃO!!! Você só está falando isso porque pensa que eu te traí. Eu- perdão Kagome..." Se desculpar nunca foi uma opção para Inuyasha. Mas ele desejava falar isso um milhão de vezes se ela o perdoasse. "Não fale isso para mim, nunca fale que não me ama."

Kagome abanou a cabeça. Por que ele não podia entender? Teve sua chance mas agora estava tudo terminado. Ela empurrou o peito dele. Inuyasha cambaleou para trás com uma expressão magoada. "Somos apenas amigos. Eu gostaria de manter isso assim. Não pensa que é melhor?"

[Não. Inuyasha manteve a boca fechada.

Depois de um longo silêncio, Kagome finalmente falou. "Já que deixamos isto claro, melhor eu ir." Enquanto ela se virava para partir, Inuyasha desviou o olhar. Preferia não ver Kagome se afastar. Já havia experimentado o bastante disso.

Mas Inuyasha não era do tipo de desistir facilmente. Ia conseguir o amor dela de volta. Quer ela gostasse disso ou não...

Plano número 1: Ciúmes é uma boa arma.

Uma certa garota de cabelos negros estava caminhando através da floresta. Seus opacos olhos azuis iam de um lado a outro, como se um monstro se escondesse em cada canto. A garota escutou um som. Parou e ficou ouvindo, arco e flecha prontos. Então aquilo veio.

A garota não foi rápida o bastante. O youkai ergueu as garras e... agarrou seu pulso.

"Inuyasha!" Ela se assustou e deu um passo para trás. O hanyou a havia pêgo de surpresa.

"Preciso de você." Inuyasha a puxou pela mão e liderou. Kikyou ficou imaginando por que ele estava agindo tão estranhamente.

Preciso de você." Inuyasha a puxou pela mão e liderou. Kikyou ficou imaginando por que ele estava agindo tão estranhamente.

Inuyasha descobriu uma clareira e empurrou Kikyou para baixo. Vendo que ela estava na posição correta, ele subiu sobre ela, esmagando o corpo de terra com o seu. O coração de Kikyou acelerou... se ela tivesse um.

[Ela está vindo! A qualquer momento agora, e.. ali!!! O som de passos pisando galhos secos se aproximou mais e parou.

Kagome ficou rígida. O que era isso de Inuyasha beijar Kikyou toda vez que ela os via? Não tirou os olhos dele. Por que deveria? Ao invés disso, esperou pacientemente que parassem.

Inuyasha rapidamente terminou o beijo. [Se você chama lábios mal tocando outros lábios de beijo. Ele bruscamente se endireitou e lutou contra a vontade de limpar os lábios. Sentiu-se sujo beijando outra pessoa na frente de Kagome. Mas este fora seu plano.

"Inuyasha, qual o significado disso? Não tinha me pedido para te encontrar aqui?" Kagome não tivera a intenção de arruinar o doce momento do casal. Mas Inuyasha lhe dissera que tinha algo importante para dizer a ela.

Inuyasha, qual o significado disso? Não tinha me pedido para te encontrar aqui?" Kagome não tivera a intenção de arruinar o doce momento do casal. Mas Inuyasha lhe dissera que tinha algo importante para dizer a ela.

"Feh, eu só queria contar que Kikyou é muito melhor do que você, mulher. Então não tente nos separar!" [Se ela demonstrar algum sinal de dor, só um pouquinho de tristeza, então ainda tenho chance de ganhar o coração dela de volta.

"Ah... então essa é a coisa importante que tinha para me dizer." Kagome piscou como se finalmente tomasse consciência de algo. "Credo, eu sei que você a ama, Inuyasha. Por que eu faria tal coisa?" Ela sorriu como se fosse tranqüilizá-lo que estava dizendo a verdade. "Pode ficar descansado agora, não vou incomodar mais vocês. Ja." Ela se afastou dele. De novo.

[Eh? Inuyasha se levantou e preparou-se para ir atrás dela. [Okay, então fazer ciúmes não foi uma idéia tão brilhante assim. "Inuyasha, o que foi isso?" Ele abruptamente parou e voltou. Tinha se esquecido da silenciosa miko.

Kikyou lentamente sentou-se e o fitou com o rosto calmo. Tudo que acontecera desde que Inuyasha aparecera a deixara confusa. Mas estava certa de uma coisa. Aquela garota, Kagome, tinha mudado.

Inuyasha lhe ofereceu uma mão para se erguer. Assim que ela estava de pé, ele confessou. "Não posso ficar com você, Kikyou." As palavras vieram do nada, atingindo a despreparada Kikyou bem no rosto. Focalizou os olhos arregalados em Inuyasha e não pôde encontrar nada para dizer.

Inuyasha ergueu a mão e a esticou na direção do pescoço de Kikyou. "Não vai acreditar nisso, nem eu acredito. Mas me apaixonei por ela." [Ela Kikyou não precisava perguntar quem era esta 'ela'. Sentiu um puxão e o quase completo Shikon no Tama foi arrancado de seu pescoço, para a palma da mão de Inuyasha.

Kikyou cambaleou e caiu de joelhos. Sua calma expressão desapareceu, substituída pelo horror. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram e pequenas gotas de suor se formaram sobre sua testa. Inuyasha não a ajudou a se levantar desta vez.

"Adivinha?" Inuyasha disse com um bufar. "Ela não me ama agora." Inuyasha desviou o olhar para esconder suas lágrimas de Kikyou, mas ela as viu brilhando no escuro de qualquer forma. "Você nunca sabe o quanto ela é preciosa até que você a perde." Sussurrou, principalmente para ele mesmo escutar. Deixou Kikyou.

[Ela não me ama agora. Ela vai, mais tarde. Inuyasha se confortou.

Plano 2: Um amigo na necessidade realmente é um amigo

"Você o que???!!!" Uma voz feminina ecoou pela floresta.

As juntas dos dedos de Sango ficaram brancas enquanto ela apertava o enorme bumerangue forte demais. Seu bumerangue seria atirado sobre a cabeça do hanyou, matando-o no processo, se Miroku e Shippou não a detivessem.

"Sango! Fique fria!" Uma vez na vida, Miroku estava ocupado demais para agarrar Sango… esqueça isso. Ele tinha os braços ao redor da cintura dela e estava combatendo a vontade de salivar.

"Como ousa magoar Kagome-chan??" Depois de se acalmar um pouco, ela bateu sobre a cabeça de Miroku por causa de sua ação pervertida, e respondeu ao pedido de Inuyasha. "Iie, não vou ajudar você."

Ela bufou e cruzou os braços, desafiando-o a objetar. "Foi uma boa coisa ela tomar a poção, você não a merece." Fechou os olhos e empinou o nariz no ar, indicando que não mais queria discutir isso com ele.

Miroku e Shippou ficaram quietos, incapazes de decidir a quem deviam ajudar. Inuyasha convocou uma reunião sem Kagome. Ela fora tomar banho em uma fonte próxima. Ele concluiu que, se Kikyou não era a solução para seu problema, talvez um de seus amigos fosse.

"O-onegai, Sango." Inuyasha abaixou a vista. Sua voz estava tão cheia de sinceridade que fez Sango abrir um olho. "Fui estúpido por não notar meus sentimentos por ela antes." Ele rilhou os dentes e forçou as palavras para fora. Era difícil admitir que era estúpido, principalmente se você fosse um inu-hanyou muito orgulhoso. [As coisas que faço por amor.

"Mas eu vi meu erro. E eu a quero de volta." Ele estava com medo de olhar. Ver os olhares maliciosos nos rostos de Miroku e Shippou, ver Sango rejeitando ficar do seu lado.

TAPA Miroku fechou os olhos e não sentiu nada. Não fora ele quem recebeu o tapa. [Apenas costume de fechar os olhos de dor quando escuto sons de tapas.

Inuyasha viu estrelas. Se recobrou e tocou a bochecha avermelhada. [Essa mulher ousa me estapear?? Desta vez, Miroku e Shippou fizeram o possível para impedir que as garras de Inuyasha acertassem Sango. A exterminadora permaneceu calma e lançou um olhar fulminante a Inuyasha.

"Isso foi por Kagome-chan, apesar de não achar que seja o bastante." Ela pegou Kirara e lançou um olhar letal a Miroku, que estava tentando passar a mão em seu traseiro. "Vou me reunir a Kagome-chan." Ela fez uma pausa. "Vou fazer o possível para ajudar você."

Inuyasha permaneceu congelado no lugar. Tinha escutado direito? Alívio o banhou, enquanto sentia um peso sair de seus ombros. Estava um passo mais próximo de ganhar Kagome de volta. "Obrigado." Ele poderia beijar Sango, mas achava que Miroku não gostaria disso.

Sango sorriu. "Para que servem os amigos?" Com isso, ela foi em sua missão, pensando em um plano para salvar o relacionamente de seus amigos, durante o caminho.

"Hmm... me deixe te ensinar uma coisa ou duas sobre mulheres, Inuyasha." O hanyou desenvolveu uma gota de suor e saltou para longe do monge. Miroku disse aquilo com uma face séria. Deus sabe que ele estava sorrindo como um monge maluco por dentro.

Plano 3: Rosas são vermelhas, violetas azuis, se eu lhe der, você me amará?

Inuyasha grunhiu e apresentou o pequeno buquê de rosas vermelhas para Kagome, enquanto avermelhava terrivelmente. Foi difícil encontrar rosas nesta época do ano. Ele tinha passado por muitos problemas para consegui-las. Sango sugeriu que ele lhe desse flores. A exterminadora disse que a maioria das mulheres amava flores. Quando Inuyasha perguntou por que, ela deu de ombros e disse, 'mulheres são difíceis de entender'.

Kagome tinha um nó entre as sobrancelhas, mas Inuyasha não notou já que estava olhando para o chão. "Erm... estas são para mim, Inuyasha?"

O embaraçado hanyou confirmou com a cabeça e enfiou as flores nas mãos dela. Ele saltou para longe antes que ela pudesse perguntar o por que.

(alguns momentos mais tarde)

[Maldição! Por que eu não falei nada?? Obviamente, ele estava envergonhado demais. Tinha sido a primeira vez que dera flores a alguém que ele amava. [Agora ela vai pensar que sou maluco. Tenho que encontrá-la e lhe dizer a razão por lhe dar aquelas flores... espere um segundo, o que é aquilo no chão?

O hanyou parou sua corrida tresloucada e caminhou para perto de uma enorme árvore. Não podia descrever sua dor quando viu o punhado de rosas espalhadas no chão. Inuyasha ficou de joelhos e lentamente pegou as rosas, uma a uma. Lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto e molharam o chão.

Ele podia arrumar suas flores, mas e quanto a seu coração?

Kagome esfregou furiosamente as mãos no rio. Suas mãos estavam rosas e cobertas com visíveis pontos vermelhos. "Por que sou alérgica a rosas vermelhas?" Ela gemeu. Não era alérgica a todas as rosas. Apenas as de cor vermelha.

Plano 4: Repetir vezes sem conta faz a perfeição

"Inuyasha, você tem que tentar isso!" Shippou deu puxões em sua larga calça. "Meu pai fazia isso toda vez quando deixava minha mãe brava."

"Ele está certo. Você tem que arriscar tudo." Miroku se reuniu a eles. "Estamos fazendo o melhor para ajudá-lo."

"Acho que a idéia de Shippou é um pouco exagerada. Mas não custa tentar." Sango esteve tentando falar com Kagome sobre Inuyasha algumas vezes, mas Kagome tinha a habilidade em mudar de assunto antes que ela pudesse se aprofundar no tópico.

"Feh. Nunca vou fazer isso." Inuyasha murmurou teimosamente. Ele não tinha superado o fato de que ela havia atirado suas flores.

"Ei! O que vocês estão fazendo?" Kagome se aproximou. Todo mundo entrou em pânico.

"Ano... Kagome-chan, eu preciso... err... visitar uma vila aqui perto para erm... exterminar os youkais por lá!" Sango ergueu o bumerangue e subiu em Kirara.

Vendo Sango fazer sua saída, Miroku esfregou o pescoço e sorriu para a desconfiada Kagome. "Ah-hah... se você não se importa, Kagome-sama, eu tenho que proteger Sango." Ele pegou o cajado e disparou na direção que Sango tomara.

Shippou tinha desaparecido também. Kagome olhou ao redor e viu o pequeno kitsune pé-ante-pé se afastando. "Shippou-chan?" Ele purou e encarou Kagome com uma pequena gota de suor na testa.

"Vou visitar meus amigos aqui perto!" Ele sumiu, deixando Inuyasha e Kagome sozinhos. Ele olhou para ela e ela olhou para ele.

"Por que eles tinham que sair com tanta pressa?" Kagome agachou-se perto da mochila e tirou um pacote de salgadinhos. Então começou a abrir o pacote de alumínio e sentou-se ao lado de Inuyasha.

"Obrigada pelas flores, Inuyasha." Ela falou baixo e ofereceu os salgados. Inuyasha tinha uma expressão triste e abanou a cabeça. [Que? Ele nunca rejeita comida! Está aborrecido com algo?

[Como ela pode agir toda doce depois de fazer algo tão mesquinho? Isso o repugnava, mas a amava mesmo assim.

"Mas sabe, Inuyasha, não me dê rosas vermelhas da próxima vez." Kagome atirou um salgadinho na boca.

[Feh, por que não diz 'não me dê flor nenhuma, Inuyasha. Se for de você, não quero.' Ouch, isso dói.

"Porque sou alérgica a elas." Ela continuou enquanto engolia o salgadinho. "Ne, Inuyasha, tem certeza que não quer nenhum? Está realmente bo..." Kagome parou no meio da sentença enquanto tentava abafar a risada.

Inuyasha estava olhando para ela com a boca aberta, como um peixe. Ela tinha falado algo chocante? "É uma alergia terrível. Eu fico cheia de manchas vermelhas mesmo se eu só tocá-las." Ela riu e enfiou um punhado de salgadinhos na boca aberta de Inuyasha. Alguns dos salgadinhos falhou em acertar a boca e caíram no chão.

O hanyou subitamente retornou à realidade e fechou a boca... com os dedos de Kagome ainda dentro. Era uma boa coisa ele não ter ferido os dedos dela com suas presas afiadas. [Os lábios dele... são tão macios e quentes...

Ela corou de embaraço e puxou os dedos para fora. "Eeeewwwwwww..." A princípio isso era um pouco não-higiênico demais para ela, mas então riu como se fosse apenas uma brincadeira. Inuyasha estudou os dedos que estavam em sua boca apenas alguns segundos atrás.

Kagome alcançou dentro do pacote e outro punhado de salgadinhos saiu. Ela o jogou dentro da própria boca, lambendo o farelo que grudou em seus dedos. A garganta dele ficou seca. E sabia que não era por causa dos salgadinhos.

A próxima coisa que soube, tinha satisfeito sua sede lambendo o farelo no canto da boca de Kagome. Kagome estava surpreendida demais para se mexer, então ele roubou alguns beijos para si.

"Inuyasha..." ela saiu do transe e desviou a cabeça. Inuyasha perdeu o quarto beijo, que pousou na bochecha dela. "Eu falei para você não..."

"Eu amo você." Por um momento, Kagome ficou presa dentro dos dourados olhos dele. Ela corou e se encontrou em um abraço apertado.

"Me solta..." Ela lutou violentamente para se libertar. [Por que meu coração está batendo tão rápido?

Inuyasha ignorou os fracos esforços e apertou o abraço de urso. "Não quero. Eu REALMENTE amo você." Choramingou como uma criança. Podia escutar o coração dela acelerando, ou era o seu? Será que a sugestão daquele pirralho funcionou?

"Podia me soltar, por favor?" Kagome suspirou e desistiu de lutar. Ficou imóvel sobre o peito dele e rezou para que ele não pudesse escutar seu coração.

"Mas eu amo, amo MESMO você." Ele repetiu. [Feh, quem sabe? Isso está funcionando como um mantra! Inuyasha se aconchegou no cabelo dela e inspirou seu doce cheiro. "Eu amo você, Kagome."

"Uau, acho que o seu plano funcionou muito bem." Sango espiou através do esconderijo, atrás do arbusto. Shippou abriu um largo sorriso. Estava espiando o par entrelaçado entre Miroku e Sango.

"Claro que sim! Papa chama isso "A encheção". Quando Mama ficava com raiva ou não queria falar com papa, ele sempre ficava repetindo essas três palavrinhas para ela até ser perdoado." Shippou sentia-se muito orgulhoso. Inuyasha e Kagome eram como seu papa e mama agora.

"Bem, se funciona então... Sango, eu amo você." Miroku falou alto. Claro que Sango o escutou. A exterminadora corou como uma beterraba.

"Oi, seria melhor se você não ficar falando isso e acariciando a minha cauda, seu monge corrupto." Shippou 'suou' e se afastou do perigoso monge.

Miroku fitou a sua 'mão mágica.' "Oh... então é a sua cauda! Estava aqui pensando quando é que Sango conseguiu uma bonita cauda fofa."

"HENTAI" TAPA

Kagome fechou os olhos e tentou resistir a cada toque dele. Ela parecia se derreter dentro do apertado abraço e seus pensamentos estavam todos borrados. Seus olhos azul escuro abriram-se repentinamente. Tomou consciência do porquê não conseguia afastá-lo. [Estou me apaixonando por ele de novo.

Kagome o empurrou com todas as forças. "Osuwari." Seu coração não se encolhei com a visão de Inuyasha se esborrachando no chão. Então a poção ainda tinha efeito, certo? Ela se levantou e correu o mais rápido que suas pernas agüentavam.

Sango viu Kagome fugindo. "Vou atrás dela." Anunciou a Shippou e o meio-inconsciente monge tarado. Emergiu dos arbustos com Kirara nos calcanhares. Miroku e Shippou ficaram para lidar com a falha-amorosa do Inuyasha.

Kagome sentou-se junto ao lago, enterrando a cabeça nos joelhos dobrados. [Por que ele diz que me ama? Acho que deixamos claro que nada vai acontecer entre nós. Eu não o amo. Eu não o amo. Eu…

"Kagome-chan!" Veio a voz de uma garota. Kagome não precisava erguer a cabeça para saber quem era. Nem mesmo se mexeu. Sango aproximou-se da amiga e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ficaram assim por um tempo. Sango esperou pacientemente. Sabia que Kagome conversaria com ela. Não pergunte por que, coisas de garotas.

"Sango-chan..." Kagome parecia miserável. "Por que ele não pode me deixar em paz?"

"Pensei que já soubesse, Kagome-chan." Sango puxou um pedaço de capim e brincou com Kirara. "Aquele hanyou ama você." A princípio, Sango pensava que a doce e carinhosa Kagome nunca seria para o implacável e teimoso Inuyasha. Mudou de idéia depois de ver Inuyasha tentando o melhor que podia para ganhar o coração de Kagome de volta. Ambos mereciam o amor um do outro.

"Não, não ama. Ele ama Kikyou." Algumas noites atrás, ela os vira se beijando novamente. Como Sango podia dizer que ele a amava? "Além do mais, mesmo se ele me amar, eu não o amo." Kagome suspirou. Agora ela teria que explicar a poção para Sango também.

"Você o amava. A poção eu você bebeu fez você desistir daquela enorme quantia de amor." Kagome manteve a cabeça enterrada nos joelhos. Sango sentiu os ligeiramente tensos músculos de Kagome. "Inuyasha nos contou sobre tudo." E ela relaxou um pouco.

"Me sinto miserável e tão incompleta." Kagome murmurou de novo. Não se importava se eles soubessem. Não era um segredo e eles eram seus amigos. "Ele disse que eu mudei."

"Você realmente mudou. Haviam tantas emoções em você antes de tomar a poção. Qual era o motivo principal para todas aquelas emoções aparecerem? Seu amor por Inuyasha. Você ficava zangada com a rudeza dele, preocupada com sua segurança, solitária porque ele não estava por perto, aliviada quando ele sobrevivia, triste com a traição. A lista não tem fim. Daí você tirava todas as suas emoções." Sango afagou o trêmulo corpo de Kagome. [Que diabos eu acabei de falar? Bem, pelo menos está funcionando.

"Você ama Inuyasha com uma enorme parte de sua alma. Depois que desistiu daquele amor, isso te fez sentir incompleta, porque metade de sua alma se foi com ele. Claro que nem todas as emoções eram boas, mas em minha opinião, Kagome-chan, um amor doloroso é melhor do que nenhum." Kagome finalmente ergueu a cabeça.

Sango sorriu e gentilmente limpou as lágrimas da amiga. "Dê mais uma chance para aquele amor para não se arrrepender."

"M-mas Sango-chan... e se ele ferir meu coração de novo? E-eu tenho medo. Não quero sofrer novamentre." Kagome revisou o que Sango lhe tinha falado. [O que eu faço?

"Então empresto meu ombro para você chorar." Uma resposta simples, e ainda assim a mais reconfortante. "Não se preocupe, Kagome-chan. Sempre estarei ao seu lado." [Depois disso, eu vou simplesmente matá-lo

"Sango-chan…." Kagome fungou em algumas engolidas de ar fresco antes de abraçar Sango e chorar livremente. Sabia que não estava sozinha desta vez.

Plano 5: Faça do jeito Miroku

"Oi Miroku, não acho que isso vai funcionar." Inuyasha sussurrou na orelha dele. Os três ficaram imóveis enquanto observavam as mulheres se aproximarem.

"Confie em mim, Inuyasha. O plano de Shippou não funcionou?" Miroku empurrou o hanyou na direção de uma ruborizante Kagome. "Ensinei a você tudo que precisava saber. Agora vá e quebre a perna!" Disse como encorajamento.

"O-oi… Kagome." Inuyasha gaguejou nervosamente. Eles ficaram em silêncio, concentrando-se nos pequenos detalhes ao redor. As borboletas amarelas que voavam, as formigas vermelhas marchando aos pés de Shippou, a mão tarada mirando o traseiro de Sango.

"Eeeeeekkk" BONK Sango derrubou o bumerangue sobre a cabeça de Miroku. Eles tinham previsto aquilo. Estavam olhando para todo lugar, exceto um ao outro. Inuyasha deu uma olhada nos olhos de Miroku, que agora giravam. ()

[É agora ou nunca... Inuyasha rapidamente agarrou a mão de Kagome.

"Kagome, você teria um filho meu?"

"..." Sango desenvolveu uma gota. Kagome estava totalmente inconsciente da famosa frase de Miroku. Ou deveríamos dizer que estava ouvindo o coração bater alto demais para escutar a pergunta de Inuyasha?

Carícia Carícia [Eh? Isso parece muito familiar... Kagome olhou para Sango. Miroku estava ao lado dela. Não, não era ele quem estava passando a mão em seu traseiro. Então... quem?

Ela virou os olhos para o hanyou ruborizado. --;; veia pulsando "HENTAI!!!" TAPA Inuyasha piscou duas vezes. Kagome se escondeu atrás de Sango e berrou. "OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!!!!!"

(Ai) Inuyasha gemeu com seu corpo inteiro enterrado no chão. Kagome saiu pisando duro. [Vou para casa, NUNCA mais quero ver a cara daquele demônio estúpido! NUNCA MAIS!!!

"Eu lhe disse para quebrar a perna, não para quebrar a espinha." Miroku fez 'tsc tsc'.

"Monge idiota."

"Mas foi bom, não foi?"

"Feh!" [Foi

Plano 6 - Ahem Ritual de marido e mulher

"HUH? Que tipo de plano ESTÚPIDO é esse, Miroku??" Como pode-se adivinhar, Inuyasha estava deitado de bruços dentro da cabana de Kaede. Suas pobres costas estavam gritando por ajuda.

"Não é estúpido uma vez que você tenha feito 'aquilo', você sabe." Existe um ditado chinês, 'Um pato assado não pode voar'. Em outras palavras, você não pode desfazer o que já está feito. "Vou providenciar o sake para ela ficar bêbada."

"Você perdeu a cabeça?!!" Se não fosse pela dor nas costas, Inuyasha teria gostado de abrir a cabeça do monge para ver se seu cérebro ainda estava funcionando. "Eu nunca poderia 'dormir' com ela quando a mente dela não estiver clara!"

"Mas você sabe que ela não vai dormir com você quando ela não te ama." Miroku argumentou.

"Essa é a questão, idiota! E você tinha que esfregar na cara??" Ele já estava farto de escutar as palavras 'não amo você'.

[Olhe pelo lado bom, ela não 'detesta' você. Não espere… isso foi antes de você acariciar o traseiro dela. Droga.

"Não é tão difícil quanto parece. Apenas deite-se com ela e a deixe ter seu filho. Desta forma, ela nunca te deixará." Miroku não via nenhum problema com aquilo. Se ele fosse fazer 'aquilo' com Sango, estaria mais do que ansioso para fazer.

[Ter meu filho? Nunca me deixar? Hmmm, gosto de como isso soa… Esperaí! Tenho que ter perdido a cabeça para concordar com aquele pervertido! A primeira vez de Kagome é MINHA claro (Assim como a segunda, terceira, quarta... e assim por diante). Mas eu quero que ela sinta amor por mim quando estivermos fazendo 'aquilo'. Não toda bêbada e inconsciente.

"Iie. Não quero seguir este ridículo plano." Ele achatou as orelhas caninas e imaginou onde Kagome fora. Sango estava com ela, então ele decidiu que ela estava em boas mãos.

"Certo. Respeito a sua decisão." Miroku sorriu malévolo. "Se estiver com medo demais então acho que está tudo bem."

"NANI????" Inuyasha esqueceu da dor nas costas e sentou-se. Arrependeu-se disso. Depois de uivar de dor, ele ofegou e continuou. "Eu, o maior inu-hanyou, com medo?"

**o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**KKKKK: **_É eu sei como desanima quando se demora muito, é uma droga mesmo. Mas esta ai a fic como prometido na segunda feira XD. Realmente estava na hora de dar uma dura nele e ele é lindo de qualquer forma mesmo. Espero que goste desse capitulo também e mande reviews pra me deixar feliz XD Bjks._

**Garota Inu : **_Como já lhe disse, não sei mexer nesse site direito XDD devo ter posto sem querer. Mas pelo menos ela ta completa aqui no meu pc XD. Continue lendo sim XD Bjks._

**Mila Himura: **_Calma minina. Essa fic trás muitas surpresas. Lhe garanto que ela é boa até o final. Continue lendo esta ai mais um capitulo. Bjks._

**Lilica-chan: **_Realmente, nessa fic ele__ta colhendo tudo o que ele plantou. Assim como vc no inicio eu também não senti pena dele, mas depois... espero que tenha gostado da continuação. Bjks._


	4. Cap 4 A dor deles

**Como prometido aqui estou eu na quinta postando mais uma capitulo pra vcs. Ta meio curto, mas foi assim q foi separado. Gente tem mto pouca Review quero mais XD.**

**Bjks e boa Leitura.**

**Inuyasha não me pertence e a fic também não.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o00o0**

4. A dor deles

A música atordoante feria seus sensíveis ouvidos. Estava escuro com luzes coloridas passando loucamente aqui e ali. Kagome franziu o rosto e fechou os olhos, as luzes a deixavam tonta e ela não gostava deste lugar. Era barulhento e a pista de dança estava cheia de corpos suados e casais se beijando. Todos eles pareciam sardinhas presas em uma lata.

"Tem certeza de que não quer dançar, Kagome-chan?" A garota usando a blusa preta com a mini-saia perguntou. Ela estava lançando olhares zangados ao namorado porque o rapaz praticamente babava em cima de Kagome. "É o seu aniversário e você não parece estar se divertindo."

"Estou bem. Só um pouco tonta ultimamente." [Um pouco tonta e morrendo de tédio. Kagome sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para Houjo, que estava sentado próximo a ela. "Vá em frente e se divirta. Não se preocupe, Houjo-kun pode me fazer companhia."

A garota sorriu maliciosamente, obviamente entendendo Kagome errado. "Hai, hai. Não vou perturbar você e Houjo-kun então." Ela puxou o ainda-babando acompanhante e não esqueceu de dar uma piscadela para Kagome antes de se misturar na multidão de sardinhas.

Kagome girou sarcasticamente os olhos. Era uma boa coisa ninguém poder vê-la fazendo aquilo sob as luzes brilhantes. Perguntou-se pela milionésima vez por que diabos estava ali. Era seu aniversário pelo amor de Deus. Ao invés de passá-lo com a família, tinha resolvido celebrá-lo com as amigas, que concordaram em ir ao clube.

Grande erro. [Quanto tempo ficarei aqui sem ficar insana? Todos os seus amigos estavam se divertindo, dançando no meio das pessoas e ela ficara sozinha. Pelo menos o leal Houjo permanecera com ela. Apesar dela não gostar da atmosfera quieta entre os dois. Era difícil conversar com música explodindo ao seu redor.

[Okay, é isso. Estou indo embora. Pegou a bolsa, levantou-se e caminhou na direção da saída. Ar frio e fresco a atingiu assim que saiu para a noite escura. Parou por um momento para aproveitar as melhores coisas da vida.

"Kagome!" Virou-se para a pessoa que a chamara. Era Houjo. "Está indo embora?" Ele tinha vestido a jaqueta e parecia também pronto para ir para casa. Ela não falou, meramente confirmou com a cabeça.

"Ótimo! Caminho com você até sua casa. É perigoso para uma garota andar sozinha à noite." Houjo tirou sua jaqueta e ajudou Kagome a vesti-la. Kagome piscou algumas vezes e sorriu. Nunca soubera que Houjo podia ser tão doce às vezes. Enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, Houjo subitamente pegou sua mão.

Kagome espantou-se, mas não puxou a mão. A mão dele era fria, provavelmente porque ele não estava usando a jaqueta. Sentiu-se com remorso por causa disso. [O mínimo que posso fazer é compartilhar meu calor com ele. Ela permitiu que ele aquecesse a mão com as dela. Houjo sorriu loucamente quando ela não rejeitou sua mão. Como desejava que este momento durasse para sempre.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

"O que estou fazendo aqui?!?!" Ele se perguntou alto. Inuyasha estava sentado no piso da sala decorada com cores brilhantes. As roupas que a Sra. Higurashi lhe dera coçavam como o inferno! Ele usava um suéter verde e um par de jeans preto. Isso mesmo. O hanyou agora estava na era de Kagome. Relembrou-se da cena da razão pela qual estava ali esta noite.

Flashback

(Tempo de Inuyasha)

"O QUE???" Inuyasha gritou. Sango estava sentada em frente a ele com uma irritada expressão no rosto. Era uma boa coisa Miroku não estar ali. Ela sentia vontade de usar um saco de pancadas.

"Você precisa gritar? Você me ouviu, Inuyasha. Kagome-chan disse que havia esquecido sobre um 'encontro' com as amigas e precisava voltar para o seu tempo." Sango seguira Kagome até o poço quando subitamente ela se assustou e disse a Sango sobre o 'encontro'. "Ah sim, ela me pediu para lhe dar um recado também."

"Que recado?" ele perguntou ansiosamente. [E com quem ela está saindo? Feh, não importa. Estarei lá para ver quem ousa sair com a minha Kagome!.

"Ela falou 'Não ouse me seguir.' Pense nisso, gênio." Inuyasha desenvolveu uma gota. Kagome ainda estava zangada com o incidente anterior. "Sugiro que você permaneça aqui devido a sua corrente situação, Inu..." Sango estava conversando com as paredes. Inuyasha havia fugido para a noite escura. Ela apertou os punhos e tentou se acalmar. [Por que não pode esperar eu terminar primeiro?

Carícia Carícia Uma veia de Sango pulsou. Era Miroku. Tinha acabado de voltar. "Houshi-sama, estou tão feliz por você estar aqui. Preciso TANTO de você." O sorriso de Miroku aumentou.

"Ah, Sango-chan, seria um prazer acompanhar você." Miroku observou enquanto Sango pegava seu bumerangue. "Ano... por quem você e está segurando isto? Pensei que estava feliz em me ver..."

A voz dele o foi abafada nos sons de BONK CLASH TAPA. Sango estava demonstrando a Miroku como estava feliz em ver seu saco de pancadas ambulante.

**o0o0o0o**

(Era de Kagome)

"Ah não! O que vamos fazer?" Sra. Higurashi tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Um parente próximo havia caído doente e a família Higurashi precisava visitá-lo. Isto é, excluindo Kagome. Hoje era o aniversário dela e eles deveriam lhe dar uma festa surpresa quando ela chegasse a casa. A sala estava decorada alegremente e todos os presentes já estavam arrumados sobre a mesa.

"Poderíamos deixar um bilhete e ir. Kagome tem idade o bastante para cuidar de si mesma." Vovô sugeriu. "Além disso, Souta foi atender a porta, talvez ela esteja de volta." Alguém havia pressionado a campainha antes. Souta, sendo uma boa criança, fora abrir a porta.

"Espero que sim. Se for ela, pode vir conosco. Se não for, então lhe deixaremos um bilhete como você falou, Mas ela não vai gostar de passar o aniversário sozinha e nós só voltaremos amanhã de manhã." A Sra. Higurashi podia imaginar a desapontada garota de pé na lindamente decorada porém vazia sala.

"Vovô! Mama! Olhem quem está aqui!!" O menino gritou animadamente enquanto puxava um meio envergonhado hanyou para a sala de estar.

A Sra. Higurashi viu a resposta para seus problemas. "Ah! Você é amigo de Kagome!" Ela nunca conseguia lembrar do seu nome. "É uma boa coisa você ter erm… mudado. Veio exatamente na hora certa com o tipo certo de corpo…"

Fim do Flashback 

Então foi assim que ele terminara ali! Lembrou-se pela milionésima vez. [Aniversário de Kagome? Se soubesse que este era um dia especial, teria conseguido algo para dar a ela. Mas era tarde demais agora.

'É tarde demais, sinto muito'. Kagome havia lhe dito algumas noites atrás. Desejava apagar aquela lembrança ruim, mas quanto mais tentava, mais isso retornava para assombrá-lo. Abanou a cabeça, determinado a esquecer isso. [Falando dela, onde está esta mulher?

Ficou cansado de ficar sentado no chão como um idiota e resolveu sair e esperar. Comparado com o calor que a casa oferecia, estava congelando do lado de fora. Mas ele não ligava. Estava morrendo para vê-la de qualquer forma.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Obrigada por me acompanhar, Houjo-kun." Kagome parou com o rapaz, cara a cara, no topo da escadaria de pedra. Houjo corou quando viu Kagome sorrindo gentilmente. Engoliu a saliva.

"K-Kagome?" A garota inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça em resposta. "Posso beijar você?"

Kagome piscou algumas vezes. Ela nunca havia sido beijada por ninguém mais, salvo Inuyasha. Mesmo após ter bebido aquela poção. [Então este seria meu primeiro beijo sem o amor de Inuyasha? As palavras de Sango estavam presas em algum lugar de sua mente, depois que um certo hanyou pervertido a agarrara.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e imaginou como seria o sabor do beijo de outras pessoas. Esta era uma atitude curiosa, a que tinha. Inuyasha mesmo havia beijado duas mulheres. Kikyou e ela mesma. Então, por que ela não poderia?

Houjo quase pulou de alegria quando Kagome ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos azuis. Era um desejo tornado realidade! Ele segurou seus graciosos ombros e lentamente abaixou a cabeça. E uma vez que seu coração correndo era tudo que conseguia escutar, não podia ouvir o baixo e ameaçador rosnar atrás…

Houjo sentiu alguém cutucando seu ombro esquerdo. Por mais polido que fosse, não podia perdoar a pessoa que interrompera seu sonho de uma vida inteira. Olhou para cima a tempo de ver um punho fazendo contato com seu rosto. Murmurou um gemido dolorido enquanto caía ao chão. Kagome abriu os olhos quando fortes mãos seguraram sua cintura.

"Inuyasha?" Ela olhou para o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos violetas. [Ele está humano esta noite?? Esta era uma coisa MUITO boa também. Senão o pobre Houjo-kun terminaria em um caixão. Inuyasha fitou Kagome com raiva. Era isso que ela tinha para ele depois de uma espera de duas horas no vento gelado?

O olhar acusador e magoado de Inuyasha trouxe remorso a Kagome. [Por que estou sentindo remorso? Ele está errado em primeiro lugar!! Subitamente lembrou-se de Houjo e livrou-se das mãos de Inuyasha. Ele ficou alquebrado ao ver Kagome correr para o lado do outro rapaz humano.

"Houjo-kun!! Houjo-kun, você está bem??" Ela o ajudou a sentar-se direito e examinou seu rosto machucado. Para seu alívio, não era tão ruim. "Oh Deus, sinto muito!" Kagome sentiu lágrimas queimando e abraçou Houjo. Enterrando sua cabeça no ombro dele e tentando parar as lágrimas. [Estava tudo tão maravilhoso até Inuyasha sair do nada.

"Kagome, estou bem." Houjo viu um par de lívidos olhos violetas encarando-o mortalmente. Com um pouco de… tristeza junto. "Penso que posso andar até minha casa." Sem querer saber se este era o namorado ciumento de Kagome, ele levantou-se de maneira instável e lentamente afastou-se. Suas perguntas teriam que esperar por outro dia.

Depois que ele estava fora de vista, Kagome virou-se para o humano de rosto sério.

TAPA Antes que ela soubesse, havia deixado uma impressão vermelha de mão na bochecha de Inuyasha. O Inu youkai estava com os olhos arregalados de choque. Ela o estapeara, tudo por causa de um reles humano.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" A voz dela podia ser comparada a um iceberg. Ele a fitou de volta com olhos frios como cubos de gelo. Quando ele não respondeu, ela falou novamente. "Volte, Inuyasha. Não quero você aqui." Ela passou por ele pisando duro e foi em direção à casa, nunca mais queria vê-lo novamente enquanto vivesse…

"MAS O BASTARDO ESTAVA TOCANDO VOCÊ!" Muito repentinamente, Inuyasha gritou. E isso ecoou através da noite escura. Kagome parou e girou. Ele estava de costas para ela.

"Por que liga se ele me toca ou me beija?" Cada palavra de Kagome era um golpe contra ele. Ela sabia que o estava ferindo, mas não estava com humor para ser piedosa agora. "NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!" Ela gritou de volta. Liberando todo o stress e a depressão porque seu aniversário estava arruinado.

"Feh, por que eu ligo?" Ele resmungou e repetiu a pergunta dela. "Eu amo você e não quero que ninguém a toque. Porque você é minha, você pertence a mim. Porque machuca quando você diz que não é da minha conta."

Kagome andou até ele e parou atrás de suas costas. "Eu não pertenço a você e pare de falar que me ama. Você nunca me amou. Nem antes, nem agora, nem nunca. Eu-" Ela fez uma pausa.

"Eu odeio você." Finalmente falou aquela palavra. 'Ódio' era uma palavra muito errada que ela quase nunca usava. Nunca poderia adivinhar que a usaria contra Inuyasha. Seus lábios tremiam enquanto tentava controlar suas lágrimas.

ah esqueci...antes dessa ultima parte q postei...desconsiderem...isso q eu postei acima continua depois de:

Depois que ele estava fora de vista, Kagome virou-se para o humano de rosto sério.

"Você arruinou minha vida, enganou meu amor. Tirou toda confiança que eu tinha em você. Por favor,… vá embora." Sua voz era fraca e cansada.

"Eu não tenho mais nada a oferecer a você. O que mais quer de mim?" Kagome abraçou-se. Não era o frio que a fazia tremer tanto. O canto de seus olhos estava levemente molhado. "O que mais quer de mim, Inuyasha?" Era mais um soluço do que uma pergunta.

Inuyasha virou-se para encará-la. Kagome sentiu as próprias lágrimas começarem a rolar enquanto notava as trilhas úmidas que as lágrimas dele fizeram. Uma pergunta inútil flutuava em sua mente. [Ele esteve chorando esse tempo todo?

Inuyasha rapidamente atirou-se sobre ela e a envolveu em seus braços. Sua voz era rouca e seca enquanto ela o ouvia sussurrar em sua orelha. "Não quero nada de você. Apenas seu amor."

Ele apertou seu abraço e esperou pela resposta dela. Kagome sentiu as quentes lágrimas dele pousarem em seu ombro nu. Não havia mais nada neste mundo para que ele vivesse. Apenas ela. E se ela não notasse isso logo, este seria seu fim. Ele não poderia continuar sem ela.

Uma fria gota de água atingiu o rosto dela. Outra. E outra. Estava chovendo. Mesmo os céus estavam chorando por eles. Pedindo para que parassem de torturar um ao outro. Mas o pedido não foi escutado.

Eles nunca pertenceriam um ao outro.

Eles nunca pertenceriam um ao outro.

Kagome chorou mais ainda e forçou-se a não abraçá-lo de volta. [Estará terminado. Sua resposta já estava preparada. [Diga logo e tudo estará acabado. Ela fechou os olhos e escutou a própria voz sem vida falando.

"Eu nunca amarei você."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Crispel: **_Realmente essa fic é mto boa. E vou continuar postando se continuarem lendo XD. Bjks_

**Vixinha: **_Eu não quero morrer por isso estou postando. Continue mandando reviews._

**Essa fic é mto fofa, merece mais reviwes né???**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**


	5. Cap 5 A dor de ninguém

**Yo!**

**Demorei mto??? Acho que não né?**

**Esta ai mais um capitulo dessa fic perfeita. Pliz não deixem de comentar ok?**

**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem e a fic tbm não.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

5. A dor de ninguém

"Nunca amarei você."

Ela esperou pela dura resposta. Mas ele não falou. Estavam encharcados da cabeça aos pés. Dois idiotas parados na chuva, chorando como se nunca tivessem chorado antes. O tempo pareceu parar neste doloroso momento para ambos. [Este realmente é o fim de nós dois?

Kagome sabia que tinha ido longe demais desta vez. Sua rejeição deveria ter deixado Inuyasha repugnado. Era mais do que uma pessoa normal poderia suportar. [Não quero que ele me odeie. Se apenas me deixasse em paz. Mesmo sendo este seu desejo, ela sentiu forças invisíveis apertarem seu coração com a idéia.

Como pensara, Inuyasha relaxou os braços e se afastou. Kagome detestou a súbita perda de calor. Manteve os olhos fechados, rezando para que quando os abrisse, ele tivesse ido embora. [Adeus Inuyasha. Viva feliz com Kikyou.

Um par de lábios gentilmente pressionou-se contra os seus, ásperos, e longos dedos tocaram seu rosto. Kagome sentiu o coração bater novamente. Quando o beijo terminou, abriu seus olhos azuis lentamente. O negro cabelo de Inuyasha estava grudado na testa e ele tinha um sorriso triste.

Posicionou os braços no lugar onde pertenciam, ao redor da minúscula cintura dela. Curvou-se e beijou seu molhado pescoço, enviando arrepios ao longo da espinha dela. Seus lábios alcançaram a orelha e ele sussurrou palavras que a fizeram chorar novamente.

"Não precisa me amar. Porque meu amor por você é tudo de que preciso."

...  
Kagome não conseguia acreditar nisso. Ele dissera que desejava amá-la mesmo após ser tratado tão cruelmente. E agora, magicamente derretera aquele muro que ela erguera para proteger seu frágil coração.

"Baka." Ela ralhou gentilmente. Ele havia devotado cada grama de amor em si para ela, porém Kagome não tinha nada para lhe dar de volta.

"Hai, sou estúpido." Inuyasha aceitava que ela nunca mais o amaria. Entretanto isso não o impedia de amá-la. Não importava quantas vezes ela dissesse isso, nunca mudaria de idéia. "O amor pode fazer você estúpido, né?"

Kagome lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. Era tudo que ele precisava. Atravessaria o inferno e voltaria, encararia todas as dores sozinhos, se pudesse manter aquele sorriso no rosto dela. Inuyasha sorriu de volta. Se não pudesse ter o amor dela, ao menos ela sempre teria o seu.

"Hai, sempre faz." Kagome falou de experiência. [Fui estúpida para beber aquela poção, porque estava tão apaixonada por você. Era a única coisa que Inuyasha nunca saberia. "Quer entrar?" Ofereceu.

Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça. Temia que Kagome ficasse doente, ficando na chuva. Entraram sem notar que estavam de mãos dadas.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Minha família fez isso?" Kagome sorriu calorosamente para a sala decorada. Viu um pedaço de papel sobre a mesa e o pegou. O rosto alegre esmaeceu-se depois que leu. [Visitando um parente doente? Então não estavam aqui para celebrar comigo?!

"O que é isso, Kagome?" Inuyasha surgiu por trás. Ela rapidamente mascarou o desapontamento. Mas era tarde demais, o inu youkai havia sentindo sua depressão.

"Nada." Subitamente lembrou-se de uma importante questão. "Inuyasha, por que está aqui?"

[Sim, por que estou aqui? Inuyasha pensou amargamente. Queria vê-la, queria conseguir o amor dela de volta. Não importava como. Porém não adiantava dizer isso. "Acontece que estou doido por ramen". Não estava. Estava doido por Kagome.

"Oh. Então vai voltar tão cedo?" [Não, não ele também. Precisava de alguém com ela esta noite. Depois de toda aquela emoção e confissões, não queria passar a noite sozinha.

[Por que? Quer que eu vá embora agora? Inuyasha quase perguntou. Doía saber que não era desejado por perto. "Iie. Prometi a sua família que ficaria em sua casa esta noite." Isso era verdade, a Sra. Higurashi havia preparado o quarto de hóspedes para ele.

Kagome soltou um suspiro de alívio. Não ia ficar sozinha. "Vamos, vou lhe dar algo para se secar."

Subiram as escadas para o quarto de Kagome deixando duas solitárias e molhadas trilhas no caminho. Kagome pegou duas toalhas e entregou uma a Inuyasha. Ele apontou um dedo para a escrivaninha dela. "Por que minha foto está aqui?" Referia-se à fotografia que Kagome havia tirado enquanto ele dormia.

'Ele devia estar sonhando com Kikyou.' Aquela simples idéia a havia feito tomar a poção. Kagome tirou a foto do porta-retratos. Entregou a Inuyasha. "É sua, guarde. Estive querendo entregar a você há séculos." Era uma mentira. Quisera guardar aquela foto por toda a vida.

"Vou me trocar para o meu haori." Não queria incomodar Kagome, fazê-la procurar roupas secas. Inuyasha rapidamente saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Correu para o quarto de hóspedes e procurou por alguma coisa escondida sob a pilha do seu haori vermelho. Finalmente encontrou. Era uma foto de Kagome sorrindo. Há muito tempo atrás, a vira sobre a escrivaninha. Sem pensar duas vezes e não vendo ninguém, ele a filara e a guardara dentro de seu haori.

Nunca soube por que levava a foto dela para onde quer que fosse. Parecia certo, então simplesmente a levava consigo. Agora sabia por que. Porque a amava. Inuyasha olhou para sua própria foto, aquela que Kagome lhe dera. [Se eu soubesse naquela época. Pensou enquanto observava sua forma adormecida e sorridente na foto. [Quando eu podia sonhar com Kagome e ainda vê-la em pessoa quando acordasse.

**O0O**

"Inuyasha?" Ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio. Estavam sentados no sofá, assistindo televisão há uma hora, sem falar nada. Kagome não sabia o que se passava na TV, uma vez que sua mente não prestara atenção. A pequena mesa de café em frente a eles tinha dois copos. Um intocado, o outro vazio. Pertenciam a Inuyasha e a ela mesma.

"Nani Kagome?" Inuyasha sempre fora fascinado com aquela 'te-le-vi-são', mas não esta noite. Descobrira algo mais interessante e fascinante. Kagome estava usando sua cor favorita. Pijamas vermelhos. Uma camisa vermelha de botão e um par de calças compridas. Ela disse que fora um presente de aniversário da mãe.

"Por que você me traiu?" Kagome o fitou com olhos gentis e inocentes. O coração de Inuyasha apertou-se. Não tinha esperado isso. Vendo sua tensão, ela acrescentou. "Só estou querendo saber. Se não quer me contar, tudo bem."

Kagome voltou a olhar a TV. [Ótimo Kagome. Fez a situação desconfortável para os dois.

"Não traí." Veio a quieta resposta. Foi a vez dela ficar tensa.

"O que?" Ela voltou a olhar Inuyasha tão rápido que ficou tonta. Ou era por causa do que ele dissera[Ele não me traiu? "Prefiro que me conte a verdade."

"Eu não traí você." Ele falou com sinceridade nos olhos. Não estava mentindo.

O que?" Ela voltou a olhar Inuyasha tão rápido que ficou tonta. Ou era por causa do que ele dissera[Ele não me traiu? "Prefiro que me conte a verdade."

"Eu não traí você." Ele falou com sinceridade nos olhos. Não estava mentindo.

"Oh verdade? Pode me explicar por que me protegeu todas aquelas vezes? Era por causa do Shikon no Tama." Ela o ajudou a responder. Kikyou lhe contara; não tinha razão para duvidar.

"Sim." Ele respondeu. Kagome ficou gelada por um momento. Apesar de ter sabido disso o tempo todo, esta era a primeira vez em que ele próprio confirmava esta triste verdade. Se ela o amasse agora, provavelmente teria chorado. "A princípio era. Então, pouco a pouco, proteger você pareceu ser mais importante."

Ela massageou as têmporas para amenizar a tontura. [Por que ele não está fazendo sentido?!

Inuyasha desviou o rosto para se focar na caixa preta com imagens coloridas. Ela significava muito para ele, se ela soubesse o quanto era importante... Não porque ela era um detector de fragmentos, aquilo era só uma desculpa para tê-la por perto. "E quanto àquela primeira vez que você disse que me amava?" Ouviu a suave voz dela engasgando-se nas palavras.

"A primeira vez que disse isso não era mentira." Podia escutar o coração dela acelerar agora. "Porque eu nunca digo estas palavras para alguém que não amo." O silêncio percorreu a sala de estar novamente, salvo os sons da TV.

Inuyasha teve um pensamento súbito; e se ele fosse morrer em uma batalha, algum dia? "Poderia me prometer algo, Kagome?" Ela não respondeu. "Prometeria não ficar triste se eu morrer?" Inuyasha se sentiu meio irônico. Como podia pedir a ela para não ficar triste, quando ela não podia ficar triste? Mesmo assim, esperou ansioso pela resposta.

"Se isso te faz feliz, hai." Suas esperanças morreram de novo. Bem, tinha pedido afinal. A respiração de Kagome, ele podia ouvir, estava instável e rouca. Então finalmente notou que algo estava errado com ela.

"Oi! Kagome, você está bem?" Inuyasha a fitou e ficou chocado ao encontrar uma Kagome de rosto vermelho olhando de volta. [Merda! Eu sabia! Devíamos ter entrado na casa antes da chuva começar! Aproximou-se dela e pressionou a testa contra a dela para ver se havia febre.

Metade do rubor nela era devido à proximidade do rosto de Inuyasha. A outra metade não era por causa de nenhuma febre. Inuyasha saltou para longe dela, surpreso. Tomou o copo vazio e deu uma cheirada.

"Kagome, você está bêbada!" O suco de maçã que ela servira continha álcool. Kagome não notara. Inuyasha estava humano, então não sentira o álcool também. Apenas com o rosto quase tocando o dela foi que descobrira que ela estava bêbada. Felizmente não bebera nada do suco. Ou senão seriam dois bêbados na casa.

"Huh? Não estou bêbada, idiota. Como suco de maçã pode deixar você bêbado?" Kagome deu uma risadinha e então soluçou. Inuyasha subitamente se tocou de outra coisa. Ela podia não se lembrar de nada do que acabara de dizer! Suspirou derrotado. As perguntas esquisitas e o coração acelerado deviam ter sido causados pelo estúpido álcool.

O queixo de Inuyasha caiu quando Kagome tentou desabotoar o pijama. "K-Kagome, o que está fazendo?" Gaguejou. Kagome, como se notasse que havia outra pessoa ali, olhou para ele. Sorriu inocentemente.

"Inuyasha, por favor, tire a minha roupa." Ele ia morrer de ataque cardíaco. Kagome conseguiu desabotoar dois botões, dentre os quatro, mostrando uma grande área de pele macia. Estava tonta demais para continuar. "Está tão quente aqui."

Inuyasha engoliu em seco e afastou-se. Kagome parecia muito maravilhosa e convidativa agora. Ela subitamente atirou-se em seu peito e ergueu a cabeça para lhe dar um sorriso sonhador. Engoliu de novo. 'Apenas deite-se com ela e a deixe ter seu filho. Desta forma, ela nunca mais o deixará.' As sábias palavras de Miroku ecoavam em sua mente.

[Não escute essa pequena voz em sua cabeça! Não é certo!! É ridículo...

Kagome enroscou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e o abraçou apertado. "Quero ficar assim para sempre". Ela riu alegremente e aconchegou-se contra ele como se fosse uma grande almofada.

[Oh, que diabos... Inuyasha a ergueu nos braços. Kagome fez um som de espanto e soluçou. Ele plantou um beijo em seus lábios e fechou o semblante diante do sabor alcoólico.

"Para onde está me levando?" Ela lançou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e sorriu novamente. Inuyasha caminhou para a escada. Piscou algumas vezes, como se ela soubesse para onde estavam indo.

"Para sua cama."

**O0O**

agome esticou-se, acordando. Sua cabeça doía terrivelmente! Piscou e fitou o teto branco. A estúpida dor de cabeça não queria ir embora. Teve que fechar os olhos pela segunda vez para diminuir a dor.

[O que aconteceu? Tudo lentamente começou a retornar. O suco de maçã da noite anterior, ela lembrava, tinha um gosto esquisito. Inuyasha estava conversando com ela na sala. O que ele dizia?

[Ah sim, ele disse que não me traiu. Aconchegou-se mais no travesseiro macio.

(Alguns minutos mais tarde)

"ELE O QUE????" Kagome sentou-se e agarrou a cabeça em agonia, quando dor explodiu por suas veias. Permaneceu calma por enquanto, deixando suas lembranças apagadas retornarem. [Eu estava bêbada!! Isso até que se lembrou. [Lembro... Inuyasha estava corando. Por que estava corando? Então, ele me beijou...

Vento frio veio através da janela aberta. Criou arrepios pela sua pele nua.

[N-nua?!?! OH MEU DEUS!!! O QUE ELE FEZ????

Não, espera lá. Estava tendo muitas 'emoções' para um começo de dia. Ela ESTAVA usando o sutiã branco. Kagome rapidamente ergueu o cobertor para ver... suspirou aliviada. Um par de calças vermelhas estava ali.

Relaxou um pouco e sentiu remorso por desconfiar de Inuyasha. [Mas por que ele tirou minha camisa? Sentou-se na cama e viu a peça no chão. Uma pequena lembrança voou por sua mente. Corou com o conteúdo de uma cena embaraçadora, em que ela tirava a peça e a atirava ao chão. Para piorar, também se lembrava de Inuyasha tentando impedi-la de tirar as calças também. [Deus, por favor, me mate.

Kagome pegou a camisa vermelha e a vestiu, cuidando para fechar cada botão. Olhou-se no espelho. A garota ali não era alguém que reconhecia. Estava horrível, um par de olhos vermelhos, cabelo emaranhado e bochechas ligeiramente rosas. [Isso que você ganha por beber sem ter idade, depois de estar em uma chuva pesada.

Chuva. Pensou que Inuyasha a deixaria sozinha na chuva, depois de ter falado aquelas coisas para ele. Ao invés disso, ele a abraçara. Não a traíra, disse. O mais importante, não se aproveitou dela quando poderia tê-lo feito tão facilmente. Trancado sozinho com uma garota bêbada que amava. Era a prova da profundidade do seu amor, e o quanto ele a valorizava.

A garota no espelho lentamente curvou os lábios, formando um lindo sorriso. Inyasha nunca a traíra. Era algo para se sorrir. Decidiu encontrar o inu youkai e lhe dizer as boas novas. Finalmente o perdoava.

Ainda mirando o espelho, Kagome alcançou o pente sobre a escrivaninha. Tocou algo diferente do pente, então seus olhos automaticamente desceram. Cobriu a boca em choque e deu um passo para trás. Sentimentos a afogaram.

Kagome foi para a porta com a mão ainda sobre a boca. O quarto ficou quieto enquanto seus pesados passos se tornaram cada vez mais suaves e leves.

Imóveis sobre sua escrivaninha, jaziam o completo Shikon no Tama, um porta-retratos com a foto de um inu youkai dormindo como um anjo e, por último, uma simples rosa amarela.

::It's been a while, where should we begin?::  
(Já faz um tempo, onde devemos começar?)

Kagome encontrou o adormecido hanyou no quarto de hóspedes. Andou pé-ante-pé, aproximando-se e cuidando para não o acordar. Mal sabia que ele estava acordado no momento em que ela entrara. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e estudou seu rosto, a centímetros de distância. O cheiro dela o rodeou.

::Feels like forever::  
Parece uma eternidade

Inuyasha manteve os olhos fechados, querendo saber por que ela estava ali. Sentiu uma mão acariciando suas bochechas levemente, tinha medo de acordá-lo? A mão mudou das bochechas para o topo de sua cabeça, fazendo leves cócegas em suas orelhas. Reprimiu a vontade de ronronar.

::Within my heart are memories of the perfect love that you gave to me::  
Dentro do meu coração estão lembranças do amor perfeito que você me deu

Por que ela sempre achava ele fofinho enquanto dormia? Kagome parou de coçar as orelhas porque ele tinha umas rugas desconfortáveis entre as sobrancelhas. Explorou aquelas feições, desde as sobrancelhas, até os longos cílios, o sensível nariz, e parou nos lábios. Sentiu o coração correndo. Por que a idéia de quase beijar Houjo-kun na frente dele ontem á noite repentinamente pareceu tão horrível?

Oh, I remember...::  
Oh, eu me lembro...

Inuyasha rapidamente puxou ar quando sentiu lábios quentes tocando os seus. Por que ela estava lhe dando esta doce tortura? Não que se importasse. O beijo terminou rápido demais para seu gosto. Mas sabia que ela ainda estava ali, ao seu lado. Podia imaginar o rosto dela corando em um adorável tom de rosa, mesmo com os olhos fechados.

::When you are with me::  
Quando você está comigo

Antes que ela soubesse, já havia satisfeito sua necessidade de pedir perdão ao lhe dar um beijo silencioso. Ele gostaria disso. Isto é, se não estivesse dormindo. Nunca a aceitaria de volta, não quando ela sentia remorso pelas terríveis palavras com as quais o atingira. "Gomen ne, Inuyasha" Kagome levantou-se. O que fizera estava feito, e ela não podia desfazer o passado. Eles haviam magoado um ao outro o bastante. Porém ele teria que esperar, pois ela ainda não estava pronta. Virou-se para sair.

::I'm free::  
Sou livre

Inuyasha sentou-se e agarrou o braço dela. Ela girou com uma expressão surpreendida. "Por que fez isso?" Ele nunca entenderia as mulheres. Em uma hora o matava de alegria, em outra o abandonava.

[Há quanto tempo ele estava acordado? Kagome se perguntou. Mas ao invés de falar, ela sorriu e sentou-se na cama. "Obrigada pela rosa." Disse. Inuyasha corou levemente. Ela tomou sua mão e a segurou apertado. "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

::I'm careless, I believe::  
Eu sou descuidado, eu acredito

Kagome baixou os olhos para não enxergar a rejeição. "Você me aceitaria mais uma vez?" Pediu em um tom tímido. "Quero estar com você de novo." Inuyasha retirou a mão. Ela se espantou um pouco. Então suspirou. Não era culpa dele se não a aceitasse.

"Mulher estúpida, você não precisa perguntar isso." Inuyasha a puxou para seu abraço. Ela finalmente se entregara. Cada dor e sacrifício pelos quais passara, tudo valera a pena. Kagome o olhou atônita e então um pequeno sorriso se formou.

::Above all the others, we'll fly::  
Acima de todos os outros voaremos

"Isso significa que você vai esperar até que eu esteja pronta?"

"O QUE?!" Ele gritou. Kagome deu uma encolhida e uma pequena careta, enquanto tapava os ouvidos com as mãos. Inuyasha fechou o rosto e fez um bico, diante da idéia de esperar mais um pouco.

"Não grite!!" [Se não pode esperar então volte pro seu tempo agora! Estava tentada a dizer isso. Mas parou em tempo. Dizer aquilo apenas arruinaria o novo e finalmente estável relacionamento. [Por que ele está sendo tão infantil?

It brings tears to my eyes::  
Me traz lágrimas aos olhos

"Tá legal, eu espero". Kagome ficou de queixo caído. Ele tinha acabado de concordar com algo de que não gostava? Inuyasha continuou a abraçá-la. "Não me deixe esperando tempo demais. Juro que vou enlouquecer." Disse em um tom áspero. Tinha esperado para consegui-la esse tempo todo, qual o problema em esperar mais um pouco?

Kagome reclinou-se para frente e o beijou, mas afastou-se antes que ele pudesse reagir. "Mudei de idéia, não quero que fique maluco." Falou timidamente. Estava pronta pra amá-lo de novo.

::My sacrifice::

[Mulheres, nunca vou entendê-las Inuyasha sentiu o coração explodir de alegria. Enquanto recostava-se nela, suas orelhas sensíveis captaram a leve respiração de alguém esgueirando-se do lado de fora da porta. Moveu-se protetoramente para a frente de Kagome e ergueu uma garra para atacar o intruso que ousava interromper seu momento com Kagome.

"Rapaz, o que está fazendo com minha filha?"

(Kisamadesu: Ih, foi a sogra! XD)

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Lariinha**___ Pode deixar que não vou parar de postar essa fic, acho que todos tem o direito de conhecer a fic mais perfeitosa de todas né?? Srsrs Obrigada por deixar review XD Bjks._

**s2-MiHzinha-s2:** _Ai esta o capitulo, espero que tenha gostado XD e ela merece mesmo XD. Bjks_

**Lala-chan:** _Ela é perfeita mesmo, ainda estou a caça de quem traduziu ela XD. Ela tem 9 capítulos então vai se preparando pq já esta no 5º. Bjks e continue mandando review._

**Jakie:** _Que bom q esta adorando, fico feliz XD. É pra ver se ele toma vergonha na cara e aprende de uma vez né? Hauhauha Bjks._

**Lilermen:** _Realmente, essa foi a primeira q eu li, meu pc foi formatado umas 4 ou 5 vezes e em todas essas vezes eu fui recopia-la XD. Fic perfeita como essa não se encontra todos os dias mesmo. Pode deixar q eu vou atualiza-la em breve XD Bjks._

**Kaori-sann**___ hauahuah. Isso mesmo só damos valor quando perdemos, senti isso na pele, porém no meu caso foi tarde de mais "/ mas vamos torcer pra q com eles sejam diferente né? Auha Bjks e continue mandando reviews._

**Letty:** _Que bom q esta amando XD. Ele tem q sofrer mesmo, bem feito pra ele, esta ai mais um capitulo, tomara que tenha gostado, pois ainda tem muito rolo pela frente. Bjks_

**Kkkkk:** _Ta ai, poxa não da pra postar todo dia se não perde a graça e a fic termina logo por isso dou um tempinho até posta-la XD. O Inu ta sofrendo, mas ele mereceu por não dar valor né?? Esta ai mais um capitulo e continue mandando Review XD. Bjks._

**Bom gente, muita coisa ainda vai rolar, não pensem que vai ser tão fácil assim eles ficarem juntos pq não vai ser XD. Continuem lendo O dia em que vc me traiu, pois muitas emoções ainda acontecerá.**

**Já né Lory Higurashi.**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**


	6. Cap 6 A dor de Zeon

**Yo povo!**

**Noticia boa, mais um capitulo pra vcs XD**

**Noticia ruim, agora eu vou ter q demorar pra postar / de castigo por tempo indeterminado do pc. Mas podem deixar q eu termino de postar essa fic, nem q eu tenha q percorrer o bairros todo atrás de uma lan hause XD. Amo vcs**

**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem e a fic tbm não.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

6. A dor de Zeon

"Minha mestre verão vocês logo." A jovem garota curvou-se polidamente e saiu. A sala ficou silenciosa e arrepiante, deixando os dois convidados nervosos. Sentaram-se em um sofá puído e preto com uma mesa da cor do café para combinar. Rodeando-os haviam prateleiras cheias de livros antigos e empoeirados. O único conforto era o brilhante raio de sol que passava pelo balcão.

"Tem certeza de que estamos no lugar certo?" Inuyasha sussurrou para Kagome, depois de estudar o horripilante lugar em que estavam. Ele queria sair dali imediatamente. Não porque estava com medo, porém a roupa moderna que teve que usar estava pinicando terrivelmente.

Kagome sorriu e o ajudou a arrumar a bandana pela quarta vez no dia. "Claro que sim, bobinho. Tenho certeza que a poção não tirou minha memória também." Inuyasha resmungou, infeliz. Obedientemente abaixou a cabeça, para que ela pudesse ter um acesso mais fácil arrumando o irritante tecido em sua cabeça.

Inuyasha não teria se importado em andar no tempo de Kagome em seu haori, e sem a bandana. Porém a Sra. Higurashi o proibira. Dizendo que iria assustar alguma velha senhora com sua aparência. [Feh, por que eu deveria ligar?

'Porque se não fizer, minha filha o forçará." A ameaça da Sra. Higurashi girou em seu cérebro. Estava se referindo aos sentas de Kagome. Suspirou e admitiu derrota. A Sra. Higurashi era uma gentil mulher, ele concordava. [Gentil, porém esquisita Ela aceitara o relacionamento da filha com ele, um hanyou. De fato, os outros membros da família se alegraram e quiseram celebrar.

Inclinou-se mais um pouco e deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha dela, Kagome, com as mãos ainda trabalhando no nó atrás do pescoço dele, subitamente lhe deu um cascudo. Ele encolheu-se e fez careta, e fingiu que sentia muita dor. Ela não caiu nessa. "Comporte-se, baka."

A porta abriu-se e Zeon entrou no aposento. Kagome levantou-se para cumprimentá-la. Sem surpresas, ainda usava roupa toda preta. A velha senhora lhe deu um sorriso alegre. "Kagome, que surpresa boa. Por favor, sente-se." Gesticulou para Kagome se sentir em casa. Zeon sentou-se em uma cadeira com braços, a qual também era puída e preta.

Durante todo este tempo, Inuyasha estava chocado demais para se levantar. Era considerado rude ficar sentado e ficar de boca escancarada para a dona da casa. Kagome o encarou e fez uma anotação mental para lhe ensinar boas maneiras mais tarde.

Saindo do transe, Inuyasha pulou do assento e apontou para a velha senhora. "K-Kaede-baba? Por que está aqui no tem-" Kagome fechou a boca dele com a mão. O empurrou para baixo e o avisou para não dizer nada estúpido.

Kagome deu um olhar apologético para a senhora. "Perdão por isso, Zeon-sama". Deveria ter pressentido a reação de Inuyasha quando visse a sósia de Kaede. Zeon tinha uma expressão intrigada, mas manteve o sorriso.

"Quem é este jovem rapaz, Kagome? É seu amigo?" [Amigo?? Sou o 'amor' dela pelo amor de Deus! Se não fosse pelo mortal olhar de Kagome, Inuyasha teria falado aquilo alto. Notou que esta velha mulher não tinha o tapa-olho de Kaede.

"Ano, é sobre isso que queria conversar com você, Zeon-sama". Kagome respirou fundo, não gostava de enrolar. "Ele é aquele que eu amava. Eu bebi a poção e perdi o meu amor por ele. Mas quero de volta."

Zeon olhou para Kagome, então para Inuyasha. O rapaz tinha longo cabelo prateado e seus dourados olhos a fitavam impacientes. Ele era uma criança... bastante única. Voltou a atenção para Kagome. "Sinto muito, minha criança. Mas eu lhe falei, não há como retomar o amor de volta."

"Huh?? Você nunca me falou nada disso antes, Kagome." Inuyasha franziu a testa. Claro, ela disse algumas vezes que não podia ter o amor de volta, mas sempre achara que queria dizer que ela NÃO QUERIA o amor de volta. Não que nunca poderia ter.

Kagome permaneceu quieta por um segundo, absorvendo o que Zeon acabara de lhe relembrar. "E-eu tinha esquecido." Gaguejou as palavras. Zeon havia avisado sobre aquilo, mas não escutava. De alguma forma, escapara de sua mente.

Inuyasha sentiu o nervosismo dela. Ele também estava irritado e pesaroso com essa nova notícia. Silenciosamente pousou a mão sobre a dela e lhe deu apoio. Zeon notou a pequena ação. Dali, era claro para ela que este rapaz tinha sentimentos por Kagome. "Oi baba. Tem certeza que não há um jeito?" Inuyasha tentou novamente. Kagome piscou os olhos e aguardou esperançosa.

Zeon ignorou a rudeza em chamá-la de velha (exatamente como Kaede). Abanou a cabeça solenemente. Kagome perdeu todo o brilho dos olhos. Ergueu a face para encontrar o triste olhar de Inuyasha. De alguma forma, era tão irônico. Haviam passado por todos os obstáculos, dores e torturas, apenas para finalmente serem derrotados. E não era ela quem sentia a dor maior. Era Inuyasha.

"Gomen" Kagome o abraçou. Não se importava se havia uma velha senhora sentada na mesma sala, ou com o fato de estar sendo rude com a dona do lugar. O que era importante e tudo que ligava agora, era afastar a expressão arrasada da face de Inuyasha. Sentiu os braços dele ao redor de sua cintura também.

"Tudo bem." Inuyasha não sabia se falava para ela ou para si mesmo. Toda sua esperança de conquistar o amor dela novamente desapareceu. Fora derrotado. "Eu ainda posso amar você."

Pelo menos ela havia finalmente o perdoado e decidira amá-lo novamente. Talvez se tentasse o bastante, ela o amaria naturalmente de novo. Mas quanto tempo levaria? Um dia? Uma semana? Um mês? Um ano? Não importava, porque ele sempre esperaria por ela.

Zeon não tirou os olhos do jovem casal. [Eles realmente se amam. Talvez... só talvez poderíamos tentar. Sem esperar que se separassem, ela falou. "Há uma forma..." Aquilo imediatamente chamou a atenção deles.

O par esperou intensamente que ela falasse. "Baba! Melhor nos contar agora, senão..." Inuyasha flexionou as garras. Kagome o acertou na cabeça, por causa da rudeza. "Mulher." Ele resmungou baixo. Ela lhe deu um olhar e ele recuou instantaneamente.

Zeon riu. Eram muito estranhos, mas ainda assim um casal bonitinho. Inuyasha rosnou para a velha senhora enquanto Kagome corava. "Você estava dizendo, Zeon-sama?" De volta ao tópico.

Ela tossiu um pouco e então continuou. "Kagome, você precisa deixar este aposento. Devo ter uma palavra em privado com este rapaz." Ela pegou um pequeno sino de prata sobre a mesa de café e o tilintou. A jovem menina de antes entrou. "Kinrei, seria querida e levaria nossa convidada para o outro aposento para hóspedes?"

Inuyasha então apressou Kagome para ir, porém ela abanou a cabeça. Não queria deixar Inuyasha. Não tinha medo que Zeon descobrisse que Inuyasha era um inu youkai ou que ele fosse ferir a jovem senhora, confiava nele. Mas ainda havia um sentimento de ansiedade inchando dentro de si. Por que ela não podia ficar ao seu lado? O que era tão secreto que ela precisava sair?

O hanyou sorriu e beijou sua testa. "Está tudo bem. Espere por mim, vou conseguir seu amor de volta." Deu um empurrão final e ela estava do lado de fora com a menina, Kinrei. A porta de madeira foi fechada.

"Por aqui, senhorita." Kinrei caminhou para o corredor à esquerda. Kagome fitou a porta de madeira, considerando bater ou gritar 'senta' para punir o inu youkai por resolver as questões sozinho. Abanou a cabeça e suspirou. Ele não sabia que mesmo ela não o amando, ainda se preocupava com ele[Volte logo, Inuyasha. Dando uma última olhada na porta, virou-se e seguiu Kinrei.

**o0o0o0o0o0o000o**

"Seu nome?" Inuyasha precisou piscar algumas vezes antes de notar que a velha mulher estava falando com ele.

"Inuyasha." Falou orgulhoso com os braços cruzados. "Diga-me a forma de romper aquele estúpido feitiço seu." Inuyasha exigiu. Havia prometido a Kagome recuperar o amor dela e era isso que ia fazer.

"Kagome é uma criança adorável. Mas não faço idéia do que ela viu em você." Inuyasha lhe deu um olhar mortal e então rapidamente abaixou os olhos. Se queria algo, tinha que ser humilde. Zeon levantou-se e foi até uma estante de livros. "Não há uma forma de quebrar o feitiço quando não existe feitiço algum. Kagome bebeu a poção por vontade própria, então é um caso diferente."

"Pare de falar em outra língua, baba." O pobre inu hanyou estava confuso. Andou até Zeon quando ela o chamou. "Você disse que há um jeito. E é melhor que não esteja mentindo." Inuyasha teria sido mais polido se ela não o estivesse matando de suspense.

"Vou perguntar uma vez só. Tem certeza de que quer o amor dela de volta?" Inuyasha confirmou com a cabeça. [Não é óbvio, baba? O que você é? Cega? Ficou tentado a falar, mas sabia que não devia abrir a boca.

Há um preço a pagar. E se você tiver que morrer para conseguir o amor dela novamente? Ainda faria isso?" [Este rapaz não fazia idéia das conseqüências, ele vai reconsiderar cuidadosamente se for esperto e tem amor à vida.

"Sim." Falou sem hesitar nada. Zeon ficou um pouco surpresa, e então sorriu. [Ele não é esperto, ou não tem amor à vida. Mas realmente ama a garota.. "Escolherei que ela chore por mim se eu morrer, do que viver com ela sabendo que nunca me amará, em qualquer hora."

Zeon tomou um livro empoeirado da estante e o abriu. Não era um livro normal. Havia um buraco quadrado no meio e um pequeno botão no centro do quadrado. "Lembre-se do que disse. Não se arrependa." Ela empurrou o botão e a estante diante deles mexeu-se automaticamente para a esquerda, revelando uma escadaria escondida.

Inuyasha quase morreu

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kinrei levou Kagome para um quarto iluminado. Havia uma televisão, uma mesinha de vidro para café, um aquário com pequeninos peixes nadando, duas cadeiras de braços, novinhas e de couro azul, e um confortável sofá azul. A sala, Kagome notou, estava em melhores condições do que a anterior. Kinrei começou a sair, mas Kagome a segurou.

"Ne, Kinrei-cha. Posso pedir em que Zeon-sama trabalha?" Não havia encontrado ninguém mais até agora, além de Zeon e Kinrei. [São as duas únicas aqui? "Você mora aqui com Zeon-sama?" Zeon não morava ali. Kagome se lembrava de que ela estava perdida e que pedira por direções. Esta não podia ser a casa dela.

Kinrei tinha uma expressão insegura. Mas então decidiu que Kagome não parecia uma má pessoa. "Sim, eu vivo com Zeon-sama desde criança. Esta casa pertence ao bisavô-tio de Zeon-sama que faleceu. Ele deixou a casa para ela. Tivemos dificuldades em encontrá-la. Oras, Zeon-sama até se perdeu mesmo depois de alguns dias estando aqui já."

A jovem garota agora ia sair. Antes que desse outro passo para estar completamente fora da sala, ela se virou e sorriu. "O bisavô-tio de Zeon-sama era um grande adivinho, assim como ela." Então silenciosamente fechou a porta. (NTfortune-teller, geralmente aquelas que lêem mãos, etc)

[Adivinha? Isso explicava tudo. Não era todo dia que uma velha senhora lhe dava uma poção para resolver seus problemas. Kagome, sendo deixada sozinha, sentiu uma presença familiar. Viu uma pequena caixa de madeira sobre a lareira, junto com vários outros objetos. A princípio, estava confusa. Então finalmente sorriu. [Então está aqui, agora?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome trocou o canal da TV com o controle na mão. Enterrou-se ainda mais no sofá azul. Esperar sempre fora uma coisa cruel. Seus olhos estavam sobre a colorida tela da TV, mas sua mente estava focada em certo hanyou.

Bocejou e murmurou algo sobre 'por que está demorando?' Poderia estar esperando ansiosamente por seu retorno ou se preocupando com a segurança dele... se tivesse amor por ele. Não podia fazer nada.

A porta abriu-se e ela ergueu os olhos cansados. Deu um sorriso preguiçoso enquanto Inuyasha andava até ela. Ele tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. Kagome deu tapinhas no espaço ao lado dela. O inu hanyou não precisou de segundo convite. Sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Ei, então, como foi?" Pelo sorriso bobo, ela já sabia a resposta. Ele pegou um pequeno vidro de dentro do haori e o entregou a ela. Era igual ao vidro que Zeon lhe dera. Só que ao invés do claro líquido púrpura, este tinha um claro líquido rosa. Kagome esperou por instruções.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha envolveu a pequena garota em seu abraço. Ela resistiu um pouco antes de se entregar à força superior dele. Kagome corou. Não fazia idéia do por que o inu youkai a abraçava tão forte. Era como se ela fosse desaparecer se ele a abraçasse menos forte. "Aquela velha disse que este vidro contém o seu 'amor'".

Então a soltou e apontou para o vidrinho. "Nunca soube que a cor do amor é rosa." Inuyasha disse com um tom de moleque. "Tudo que tem que fazer é beber."

Inuyasha observou enquanto ela abria o pequeno vidro. A parou quando estava prestes a beber. Kagome o olhou com pontos de interrogação sobre a cabeça. Ele respirou fundo e a fitou com olhos ternos. "Kagome, poderia me beijar?"

Kagome corou furiosamente e abanou a cabeça. "Sem chance! Pensei que você ia dizer algo sério, Inuyasha!" As estranhas ações dele haviam irritado seus nervos.

A face dele entristeceu. "Mas vou lhe dar mais do que um beijo depois que recuperar meu amor por você." Kagome falou timidamente. Ficou aliviada quando ele sorriu alegremente de novo.

Inuyasha manteve o sorriso enquanto levantava-se e ia para a porta. "A velha quer falar comigo." Não explicou mais nada, mas fechou a porta. Kagome sentiu uma súbita tristeza. Ele não queria acompanhá-la durante este processo?

[Talvez esteja aborrecido porque eu não o beijei. Sorriu consigo mesma e bebeu a poção. Trouxe o mesmo efeito da primeira que tomara. A fez sentir-se tonta e instável. O doce líquido desceu lentamente por sua garganta e sentiu as mudanças quase imediatamente.

Não mais se sentia vazia e incompleta. Inuyasha tinha conseguido, havia lhe devolvido suas preciosas emoções. Seu amor. Depois de alguns minutos, ela saiu da tontura. Estava de volta à sua velha forma novamente.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome irrompeu para fora do quarto, sorrindo alegremente. Queria que ele a visse agora. Não, ela PRECISAVA que ele a visse agora. A alegria de poder sentir seu amor pelo hanyou era demais. Precisava compartilhar isso com alguém.

Sua alegria foi drenada. Ali, no corredor, Inuyasha estava sentado sobre o assoalho, com as costas contra a parede. Tinha os olhos fechados e suor fazia seu cabelo colar na face. Sua respiração era difícil e superficial. A conclusão, Inuyasha parecia estar sofrendo. E Kagome não gostou nem um pouco disso.

Teria se aproximado para ficar ao lado dele, se uma forte mão não agarrasse seu braço. "Não vá até ele, ele vai apenas sofrer mais." Zeon disse com a voz velha e calma. Kinrei estava ao lado com uma expressão neutra.

"Qual o problema com você? Não pode ver que Inuyasha está sofrendo??" Não era hora de pensar em maneiras. Kagome lutou com todas as forças. A força da velha senhora era incrível. Como se ouvisse a voz de seu amor, Inuyasha semi-abriu os olhos. Ficaram presos no olhar um do outro.

Ele tentava chamar seu nome, porém palavras não saíam. Tentou esticar-se para ela, porém sua mão não o obedecia. Tudo que podia fazer era fitá-la como olhos amorosos. Kagome assustou-se. Inuyasha... estava lentamente desaparecendo. Estava meio transparente, como um fantasma.

"Não..." Pânico assaltou seus sentidos. "Não!" Manteve os olhos sobre ele enquanto lutava furiosamente, Zeon e Kinrei precisaram segurá-la juntas para controlá-la. "Soltem-me!! Inuyasha..."

O olhar dele passou de amoroso e terno para sentido e arrependido. Doía em si até mesmo enxergá-lo neste estado. Estava quase invisível agora. Não havia mais tempo para pensar, tudo que sabia era que algo ruim ia acontecer com seu amor. Deu um último chacoalhão e estava livre.

"INUYASHA!!!!"

Kagome esticou a mão e ele finalmente esticou a dele também...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Ela agarrou nada além de ar. Ele se fora.

Ajoelhou-se no lugar ainda quente em que ele estivera segundos atrás, a mão apertada. O cabelo cobriu seu rosto enquanto descansava a testa contra a parede, onde seus ombros largos estiveram.

Era como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater no momento em que ele desaparecera. Lágrimas acumularam-se em seus olhos, e gentilmente rolaram pela sua face vermelha[Inuyasha... Não havia mais nada em sua mente, fora desesperados chamados por ele. Por que seu amor tinha que partir?

Uma mão tocou seu trêmulo ombro. Kagome rapidamente afastou-se de Zeon. Usou a mão para severamente enxugar as lágrimas. "Onde ele está? O que fez com ele???" Exigiu quase rosnando. Exatamente como ele faria, se ela estivesse em perigo.

"Para dizer a verdade, Kagome, não faço idéia." Zeon disse com um suspiro. O rapaz claramente não havia discutido a questão com Kagome como ela sugerira. Ele havia deixado toda explicação para ela, uma velha e fraca senhora. "Mas se você se acalmar e me ouvir, tenho certeza de que entenderá melhor."

"Quero ouvir isso agora." Kagome falou friamente. Parecia estar sob a influência do mal-educado hanyou. Seguiu atrás de Zeon e Kinrei para a sala de hóspedes com a cabeça baixa.

[Inuyasha, por que parece que nunca ficaremos juntos?

Flashback

"Feh, o que é você? Uma bruxa?" Inuyasha ergueu a sobrancelha, surpreso com as garrafas de formatos estranhos estavam alinhados perfeitamente em fileiras e fileiras de grandes estantes.

"Bastante próximo." Zeon riu. Adentraram mais na câmara secreta e ela finalmente parou. Haviam centenas de garrafinhas na prateleira em frente. Cada uma delas continha líquidos ou misturas de diferentes cores. Ela procurou pela certa e a segurou cuidadosamente. O líquido rosa balançou um pouco quando foi mostrado para o rapaz.

"O amor dela por você é o mais forte e profundo que eu já conheci. Em todos os meus anos de tirar 'amor', um 'amor' de cor rosa não é nada que eu já tenha visto antes." Moveu a mão com a garrafa rapidamente quando Inuyasha tentou agarrá-la.

"Ei! Me dê, baba!" Inuyasha tentou novamente pegar o 'amor' que era feito especialmente para ele, de seu amor, Kagome.

"Lembra-se de quando lhe falei sobre 'um preço a pagar'? Acha que ninguém já pediu o amor de volta, da mesma forma que Kagome pediu?"

"E daí?" Não se importava com 'as outras pessoas'. Não era problema seu.

"Elas nunca mais podem ficar juntas." Zeon disse enquanto mantinha a garrafa fora de seu alcance. "Deixe-me colocar de uma forma simples. É fácil desistir de um amor. Porém consegui-lo de volta colocará uma maldição na pessoa para a qual este 'amor' era destinado. É você neste caso, Inuyasha."

"Vou morrer?" Perguntou ligeiramente preocupado. [Quem protegerá Kagome se eu morrer?

"Não necessariamente. As maldições são diferentes para cada amor retornado. Você nunca sabe como pegará a maldição." Em sua experiência, Zeon havia visto muitas maldições tirarem a vida de suas vítimas. E sabia que a maldição nunca fora quebrada. Nunca.

"Tem certeza de que a maldição cairá sobre mim, não em Kagome?" Inuyasha reconfirmou. Não queria arriscar a vida dela.

Zeon assentiu em resposta. "Eu sugiro fortemente que você discuta a questão com ela. Peça sua opinião, se ela quer ou não arriscar sua vida." Finalmente colocou a garrafa sobre a mão de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sabia o que ia fazer. Pedir opinião de Kagome estava fora de cogitação. [Ela nunca colocaria minha vida em risco. Se contasse, provavelmente ela se recusaria a beber a poção. Então decidiu agir normalmente e dizer um adeus silencioso. O que era mais fácil para ambos, se alguma coisa inesperada acontecesse com ele.

Retornaram ao aposento de antes e Zeon puxou a sineta de prata. Pediu a Kinrei para levar Inuyasha até Kagome. Antes de sair, fez uma última pergunta. "Por que me deu esta poção quando sabe que terminaremos como os outros?"

Fim do Flashback

Zeon pulara aquela parte, quando Inuyasha lhe fizera a pergunta. Não havia utilidade em contar a Kagome agora. A garota de cabelos negros a fitou com olhos incompreensivos.

[Então foi por isso que me abraçou tão apertado. É por isso... que ele pediu por um beijo. E eu fui estúpida para recusar. Agora minha promessa de mais de um beijo terá que esperar.

"Por que deu a poção a ele quando sabe que seria a mesma coisa no final?" Kagome pediu em uma voz suave. [Inuyasha não está morto. Ainda posso senti-lo. Saiu do estupor para ver Zeon a fitando com olhos maravilhados.

Ela sorriu. "Porque eu queria ver um milagre." Zeon havia dado a mesma resposta a Inuyasha. Acreditava que aqueles dois derrotariam a maldição. Amavam-se demais para perderem.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Mama!! Mama!! Onde está a espada de Inuyasha?" Kagome procurou freneticamente. Lembrava-se de tê-la escondido no armário antes de saírem. Seu irmão a tirara para mostrar aos amigos?

"Não tenho certeza. Oh, saindo tão cedo? Não vai ficar para o almoço, Kagome?" A sra. Higurashi secou as mãos no avental. Kagome pegou a mochila e tentou se mover mais rápido. Tinha que descobrir onde Inuyasha estava! Talvez seus amigos pudessem lhe dar algumas idéias. Duas cabeças eram melhores do que uma.

"Perdão, mama, tenho algo importante a descobrir primeiro." Kagome saiu correndo da casa, junto com a gigantesca mochila.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Havia um pequeno grupo em frente à cabana de Kaede.

"Sang-chan! Shippou-chan! Miroku!" Kagome acelerou e acenou para chamar a atenção dos amigos. Parou abruptamente quando viu duas outras figuras.

Kikyou estava ali. Estava tentando de todas as maneiras evitar que a figura em vermelho desabasse no chão. Miroku estava dando uma ajuda a Kikyou.

"I-Inuyasha??"

[E-ele... ele voltou? Kagome notou que estava de volta no haori vermelho com Tetsusaiga à cintura. Ele não respondeu. Seus olhos dourados estavam fechados e não estava nem tentando levantar-se. Inuyasha estava inconsciente. Kagome suspirou aliviada quando não havia nenhum ferimento à vista.

"KAGOMEEEEE!!!!" Shippou veio correndo. Pulou em seus braços abertos e começou a chorar. "O que aconteceu com o estúpido cachorro? Ele não estava com você?" Estava claramente preocupado com Inuyasha, apesar de tentar aparentar não.

Kagome estava tão perdida quanto ele. Acariciou a cabeça do kitsune para confortá-lo. Kikyou a fitou com frios olhos azuis.

"Precisamos conversar." Kikyou disse simplesmente. Como se fosse uma dica, Miroku carregou Inuyasha para dentro da cabana. Sango tinha um olhar preocupado e os seguiu. Até Shippou saltou dos braços de Kagome e entrou. Se não fosse pelo olhar implorante de Kagome, eles não a deixariam sozinha com Kikyou.

Inuyasha disse que não poderia ficar comigo. Disse-me que ama você." Kikyou falou com um tom sem vida. "Que feitiço jogou sobre ele, desconheço."

"Eu não..." Kagome discutiu. Por que Kikyou não acredita que Inuyasha a amava pelo que ela era?

"Eu ainda não terminei." Kikyou falou duramente. "É escolha dele e eu não tenho direito de impedi-lo. Ia deixá-lo para você. Porque pensei que você o trataria direito e o apreciaria como eu, porque alguém estaria com ele quando se ferisse. Pensei que você merecesse ser esta pessoa." Ela sibilou a última sentença.

O sentimento amargo no estômago de Kagome retornou. [Kikyou tinha realmente decidido desistir de Inuyasha... ela o ama tanto assim. Teria feito a mesma coisa se estivesse no lugar de Kikyou?

"Eu estava enganada. Ele estava inconsciente na floresta. Youkais poderiam tê-lo matado se eu não o tivesse encontrado. De alguma forma, sei que você é a culpada. Onde esteve enquanto ele estava em perigo?!"

TAPA Kikyou subitamente aproximou-se e atingiu Kagome duramente. Kagome teria lhe dado um belo soco se não tivesse notado o ligeiro tremor nas mãos da miko falecida. [Kikyou estava assustada, temera por Inuyasha.

"Antes eu estava resolvida a entregá-lo a você. Depois de hoje, mudei de idéia. Deixe-o se sabe o que é bom para vocês dois. Virei mais tarde para buscá-lo, e desta vez, não o soltarei." Com um rápido giro, Kikyou partiu.

**O0o0**

"Kagome-chan! O que houve em seu rosto?" Sango correu para ver a amiga. Kaede, Miroku e Shippou estavam reunidos ao redor do ainda inconsciente hanyou.

"Estou bem, Sango-chan!" Kagome falou em um tom alegre. Ambos a encaram com olhares de piedade. Ela sabia que seu sorriso falso não enganaria seus amigos. Mas não ligava. "Posso ficar sozinha com ele um pouco?"

Um a um, saíram do lugar. "Ele está bem e logo acordará. Não seja tão dura consigo mesma." Kaede sendo a última a sair, a consolou.

Quando o quarto estava quieto, Kagome sentou-se no chão ao lado do hanyou, cuidadosamente tocou sua bochecha e o fitou ternamente...

"Inuyasha no baka!! Devia ter escutado Zeon-sama quando ela lhe disse para discutir o assunto comigo! Por que é tão teimoso? Olhe a encrenca em que se enfiou!! Fez todos os seus amigos se preocuparem, está feliz agora?? Até fez Kikyou temer por você, e ela ficou zangada comigo!" Kagome bufou pesadamente depois da explosão.

Apontou para a bochecha vermelha. "Estúpido hanyou, abra os olhos e veja o que ela fez comigo!" Inuyasha permaneceu silencioso.

Kagome respirou fundo de novo. Era bom, deixar todas as coisas que desejava falar saíssem do peito. Mas a coisa que mais queria dizer ainda estava presa.

Ergueu a imóvel mão e roçou a bochecha contra as costas dela. "Isso dói, Inuyasha... Acorde e diga-me que a dor logo acabará. Diga-me que tudo está bem. E eu lhe direi o que você mais quer ouvir."

Sorriu amargamente. Kikyou falou para deixar Inuyasha. O tapa havia sido doloroso. Mas nada comparava-se à dor que suas palavras cruéis lhe fizeram. Era realmente melhor que ela fosse embora?

Kikyou estava certa. Era tudo culpa sua. Se não tivesse tomado a poção, nada disso teria acontecido. Tudo parecia tão fácil antes de se apaixonar por Inuyasha. Agora, tudo era complicado. Mesmo assim, Kagome ainda permaneceria. Enquanto Inuyasha precisasse dela, mesmo se fosse apenas um único dia, ela continuaria ao lado dele.

[Sinto muito, Kikyou. Não importa o que você fale, eu não o deixarei. Kagome tomou uma decisão para começar a tornar as coisas mais fáceis novamente. Para início de conversa, ela faria um favor a Inuyasha e lhe diria as coisas que ele queria ouvir. Reclinou-se e beijou a ponta do nariz dele. "Amo você." Sussurrou.

:::Amo você[Huh...? Quem é? Quem está falando comigo?

Kagome ficou dura como estátua enquanto Inuyasha lentamente abria os olhos. Então ela tocou sua face...

"KYAAAA!!"

Inuyasha a prendeu no chão. Sentou sobre seus quadris e segurou seus pulsos ao lado de sua cabeça. Reclinou-se até que sua face estava a centímetros. Kagome sentiu o coração acelerar enquanto ele pressionava os lábios sobre os dela. [Inuyasha...

Subitamente ele pulou para longe dela, limpando furiosamente a boca com a manga do haori. Kagome sentou-se e o fitou, confusa.

Inuyasha finalmente parou de limpar os lábios e fez um esgar de nojo. Olhou para Kagome. "Você não é Kikyou?"

Ira estava rapidamente queimando dentro de Kagome. Resistiu à vontade de berrar 'osuwari'. Odiava quando ele pensava que ela era Kikyou. [Eh? Espere um minuto... algo está errado aqui!

Notou o problema, os olhos de Inuyasha. A forma como ele a encarava agora era igual a usada para encarar Naraku, Sesshoumaru ou Kouga. Estava olhando para ela como via um inimigo. "Quem é você, mulher? E onde está Kikyou?"

Inuyasha flexionou as garras. O cão demônio como sempre, nunca esperava por uma resposta. Ergueu as garras e preparou-se para matar seu inimigo. Só que desta vez, era Kagome a quem mirava.

**O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**K-Dani:** _Eu sei como é isso, também já cansei de fazer isso hauahua. Se vc chorou com esses dois, com esse reios de lagrimas junto com desespero irá acontecer né?? Hauha pq aconteceu idem comigo quando li pela primeira vez. Bjks e continue mandando reviwes._

**Kaori-san:** _ahuauah percebi q vc não é normal XD. Sim dificuldades e ai esta uma delas XD e já esta ai mais um capitulo. E eu vi esse epi ahauha morri de rir tbm. Bjks e mande reviwes._

**KKKKK:** _Castra-lo??? O.o coitadinho do Inu. Mas esta ai mais esse capitulo, tomara que tenha gostado XD. Bjks_

**Larinha:** _Ta ai, sem demoras mais um capitulo XD, espero que tenha gostado XD. Bjks e continue mandando reviews._


	7. Cap 7 A dor de Kagome 2

**Yo meu povo!**

**Como meus pais viajaram e me deixaram na casa d aminha tia eu consegui postar mais esse capitulo, agora só faltam mais 2 capitulos pro termino dessa fic e eu prometo posta-la até o final. Então se deliciem com mais um capitulo dessa maravilhosa literatura.**

**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertecem são de Rumiko Takahashi. Essa fic também não é minha.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o**

7. A dor de Kagome 2

Kagome não podia se mover ou gritar, pois não tinha vencido o choque ainda. E teria sido cortada em duas se Miroku não viesse salvá-la.

"Kagome-sama!!!" Com um movimento rápido, Miroku atirou-se contra Kagome. Ambos atingiram dolorosamente o chão. As garras de Inuyasha arranharam a parede, deixando profundas cicatrizes que deveriam estar no pescoço de Kagome.

[Ele perdeu as memórias Isso a atingiu. A maldição fez Inuyasha perder suas memórias! "Kagome-chan??" Sango e Shippou invadiram o quarto com expressões preocupadas. Miroku endireitou-se e ergueu-se protetoramente diante de Kagome.

"Inuyasha! O que está fazendo?!" Miroku tinha uma carranca no rosto. Kagome tivera sorte por ele ter entrado em tempo.

"Miroku! Não adianta perguntar a ele! Ele perdeu a memória!" Kagome rapidamente o informou. O haniou rosnou e os atacou novamente. Miroku estava tendo dificuldades em defender Kagome. [Perdeu a memória? Isso explica muita coisa.

"Do que você está falando, mulher?" Seus ataques eram bloqueados pelo bastão de Miroku. "Oi, Miroku, por que está protegendo esta garota?"

Inuyasha finalmente parou os ataques e saltou para trás. Notou que não lhe faria bem ficar atacando esta garota que se parecia com Kikyou. Talvez estivesse apenas muito surpreso por ver uma garota humana tentando tocar seu rosto no momento em que acordava. Vendo Miroku a protegendo, a garota parecia inofensiva.

Miroku, Sango e Shippou desenvolveram uma "gotinha". "I-Inuyasha, você sabe quem eu sou?" Miroku abaixou o báculo e apontou para o próprio rosto.

"Feh. Não faça perguntas idiotas. Você é o monge depravado." Inuyasha cruzou os braços e o encarou.

[Okay, acho que esta é uma resposta aceitável apesar de ter esperado que ele dissesse 'Miroku, o Grande Sacerdote'. "E sobre eles?" Ele então apontou para Sango e Shippou de pé na entrada. Inuyasha enrugou um pouco a testa como se estivesse intrigado com o motivo pelo qual Miroku estava fazendo perguntas esquisitas.

" Sango, a exterminadora de youkais. Shippou, a raposa irritante." Ele respondeu sem hesitar.

"E ela?" Finalmente, Miroku empurrou Kagome na direção de Inuyasha. Ela cambaleou um pouco e parou diante do inu youkai. O nó entre as sobrancelhas dele se aprofundou enquanto pensava por um tempo.

"Ela se parece com Kikyou. Mas não é." Inuyasha abanou a cabeça. "Não faço idéia de quem seja essa mulher."

Miroku, Sango e Shippou tinham a mesma coisa na mente. [Ele não se lembra de Kagome.

Não podiam ver a reação de Kagome enquanto a cabeça desta caía e as mechas de cabelo cobriam seu rosto.

"Hanyou estúpido." Kagome murmurou. O ego de Inuyasha ficou ferido. [Ela é humana pelo cheiro, então como ela sabe que sou hanyou? E o mais importante... do que foi que ela me chamou?????!!!!!

"Diga isso de novo e morra, megera". Os olhos de Inuyasha tinham chamas. Ninguém o chamava de hanyou estúpido. Nem mesmo Kikyou!

Kagome ergueu a cabeça. E por um momento, Inuyasha sentiu um pequeno golpe no coração. Ela tinha uma expressão muito triste. E era como se ele já tivesse visto isso antes, milhões de vezes.

"SEU HANYOU ESTÚPIDO!!! COMO PODE TER SE ESQUECIDO DE MIM!!!!" A triste expressão mudou para uma de ira em questão de segundos. A pequena dor no coração de Inuyasha sumiu, substituída por raiva.

"O que quer dizer com esqueci de você??? Se eu conhecesse você, provavelmente estaria morta a esta hora!" Inuyasha não sabia porque estava discutindo. Normalmente teria parado de usar o cérebro e começaria a atacar. [Isso é porque ela se parece com Kikyou, você sabe que nunca poderia ferir Kikyou. A pequena voz em sua cabeça lhe assegurou.

Kagome cerrou os punhos. Tentou se acalmar. Não era culpa dele ter se esquecido; era da maldição. Mas ele a confundira com Kikyou. Ele a beijara, pensando que ela era Kikyou. Aquele pensamento adicionava óleo no fogo crescente. De todas as pessoas das quais poderia se esquecer, havia se esquecido dela.

"Feh, estou fora daqui. Melhor ter desaparecido quando eu voltar, mulher". Inuyasha direcionou-se à saída.

Kagome sentiu algo dentro dela explodir. Estivera contando. Quatro mulheres e uma megera em cinco minutos. Havia quebrado o próprio Record. Ainda tremendo de raiva, ela disse a única coisa que poderia impedi-lo de sair. "Osuwari."

SLAM Pelo menos aquilo ainda funcionava.

**o0o**

"Miroku..." Inuyasha estava com uma enorme veia pulsando na testa. "Diga-me de novo a razão pela qual você tem que me amarrar?" A humana fizera seu corpo inteiro bater contra o chão umas cinco vezes.

Quando ainda estava tentando recuperar consciência, Miroku já havia amarrado seus tornozelos e pulsos. Como um hanyou, poderia ter se libertado, mas o monge já havia lhe aplicado um feitiço para o conter.

Porque você vai sair antes de dar a Kagome-sama uma chance de conversar." A garota, 'Kagome', estava sentada diante dele com Shippou no colo e Sango dando-lhe tapinhas gentis nos ombros. Estava usando aqueles tristes olhos azuis para observá-lo novamente.

"Não vou embora. Vou apenas matar aquela mulher." Inuyasha retornou um olhar mortal à garota.

"Pare de me chamar de mulher! Eu sou Kagome!!" A tristeza da garota desaparecera, substituída por uma carranca. Inuyasha não sabia o motivo, mas se sentiu bem melhor. Como se a tristeza nos olhos dela o aborrecesse muito.

"Feh, chamo você do que quiser!"

"Quer que eu fale 'aquilo?" Isso o fez se calar. Não fazia idéia de como ela fazia aquilo. Teria ela, uma mera humana, lançado algum feitiço sobre ele?

"Kagome-sama, talvez devesse tentar acordar a memória dele, contando tudo desde o início." Miroku sugeriu. Este certamente era um dia esquisito.

Primeito de tudo, Kikyou havia trazido o hanyou inconsciente de volta quando ele supostamente deveria estar no tempo de Kagome. Então teve que impedir que um aparentemente louco hanyou matasse seu verdadeiro amor. E acima de tudo, a coisa mais inacreditável era que Inuyasha se esquecera de Kagome.

Kagome suspirtou. "Acho que você tem razão." Ela pegou o quase completo Shikon no Tama. "Lembra-se disso?" Ele lhe entregara a jóia naquela manhã mesmo.

Ele fitou a jóia com olhos arregalados. "Como você conseguiu? Pensei ter entregue a Kikyou! Devolva!" Inuyasha se debateu, porém inutilmente já que a corda o segurava no lugar.

"Iie, você a deu para mim." Kagome falou em tom baixo. Ninguém podia escutar o som de seu coração se partindo. A cena da manhã retornou para assombrá-la. Ele havia sido tão doce. A aceitando, a abraçando... a beijando. Tudo não teria passado de um sonho maravilhoso?

"Huh? Feh, por que eu acreditaria em você? Pode ser uma espiã de Naraku, por tudo que sei."

"Não sei."

"Prove, mulher."

"Inuyasha, use o seu cérebro! Como você acha que o Shikon no Tama foi quebrado?" Sango perguntou.

"Como você conheceu Sango, Shippou e eu?" Miroku emendou. "Não se lembra de ter chamado Kagome de 'detectora de fragmentos'? E Kikyou está morta há 50 anos já, como você supõe que ela retornou?"

"Se não fosse pelo 'osuwari' de Kagome, eu já teria te matado a esta hora." Shippou juntou-se, solícito. Ele sempre tivera que sofrer a ira de Inuyasha até que Kagome o sentasse. Porém mentira sobre a parte do matar.

O inu hanyou os fitou atônito, sem saber qual responder primeiro. As perguntas não faziam sentido. Por que haviam tantos buracos em suas lembranças? Não conseguia se lembrar por que o Shikon no Tama fora quebrado, como encontrara seus companheiros ou por que aquela mulher tinha o poder de 'sentá-lo'.

"Mais devagar, acho que ele está confuso." Kagome precisou acalmar os amigos. Todos eles estavam ansiosos em 'ajudar' Inuyasha a recuperar as memórias sobre ela. "Vamos começar de novo." [Este vai ser um longo dia...

**o0o**

"O que? Você, uma mera fracote, me libertou da Goshinboku?"

**o0o**

"Do futuro? Feh! Espera que eu acredite nisso?!"

**o0o**

"Então você é a idiota que quebrou meu Shikon no Tama! Mulher estúpida."

**o0o**

"A reencarnação de Kikyou? Não me faça rir. Fora a aparência, você não se parece nada com ela."

**o0o**

"Você conheceu Sesshoumaru? Foi você quem tirou minha Tetsusaiga? Você salvou minha vida antes? Qual a próxima, Miroku pediu para você ter um filho dele? Feh!"

**o0o**

"Merda! Como você sabe que fico humano na lua nova??"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era final de tarde. Kagome foi deixada sozinha com Inuyasha, o qual ainda estava amarrado. Miroku e Sango haviam saído antes para procurar Kaede, a velha miko não retornara e estavam preocupados com ela. Shippou, entediando-se facilmente, não conseguia ficar mais nem um minuto, havia saído para brincar com as crianças da vila.

Kagome passara o dia inteiro falando com Inuyasha. Não tivera sorte pois Inuyasha ainda não se lembrava dela. Sete 'osuwaris', seis 'hanyou estúpido', numerosas 'megera', 'mulher', etc, e não tinham chegado a lugar algum. Ela escutou um roncar e olhou para a barriga de Inuyasha. Ele corou. "Não sou eu."

Kagome sorriu porque ele não admitiria. Ferveu água e preparou ramen para ele. O aroma preencheu a cabana e fez Inuyasha salivar. Kagome então desamarrou os complicados nós em seus pulsos e tornozelos.

[Duvido que ele se afastaria de ramen. Além disso, eu sempre posso sentá-lo se tentar algo estúpido. Sentiu um golpe de remorso quando notou que os pulsos de Inuyasha tinham marcas vermelhas devido à corda. Ele rapidamente pulou sobre o ramen e se estufou com o macarrão.

Nem mesmo se importou quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado. Kagome sorriu um pouco antes que outro pensamento irritante a atingisse. [Ele ainda consegue se lembrar como ama ramen. E sobre mim? Ramen significa mais pra ele do que eu? Ela sentiu-se muito estúpida por ter ciúmes de um copo de ramen.

"Isso é bom!" Inuyasha falou com um grande sorriso. O primeiro sorriso desde que acordara do desmaio.

Kagome sentiu outro golpe de remorso. [Eu não deveria forçá-lo a se lembrar de mim logo de cara. É tão egoísta cuidar das minhas necessidades quando ele devia estar faminto. Sabia que uma pessoa com amnésia precisa de um longo tempo para recuperar o que havia esquecido. Mas poderia ela esperar por ele da forma como ele estava pronto para esperar por ela?

"Oi." Ela saiu de seus profundos pensamentos. Inuyasha a fitava com seu copo de ramen vazio. Kagome não precisava que ele pedisse, levantou-se para preparar outro copo. Inuyasha ficou claramente espantado, pois não havia falado alto o seu pedido.

[Como ela sabia o que eu queria? A não ser... que ela tenha estado ao meu lado tempo bastante. Talvez, só talvez todas aquelas coisas que ela havia falado antes fossem verdadeiras. Então... ele se esquecera dela. Desejara acreditar em suas palavras desde o princípio, mas algo dentro de si o proibia de fazer isso.

[Se tudo que disse era verdade, então esta garota deve ter sido importante para mim. Por que me esqueci dela? Depois que ela o desamarrara e o alimentara, havia mudado de opinião sobre Kagome. Enquanto ela colocava o segundo copo de ramen à sua frente, perguntou. "O que era você para mim antes de eu perder minhas lembranças sobre você?"

Kagome o olhou atônita. A pergunta saíra do nada. O que deveria dizer? Havia pulado os últimos acontecimentos sobre ela beber a poção, a traição de Inuyasha e a razão principal pela qual suas lembranças foram apagadas, quando tentara reavivar a memória dele antes.

Miroku, Sango e Shippou estavam por perto, e aquela era uma questão privada entre Inuyasha e ela. Então não havia lhe contado ainda. Não era esperado que ele fosse pedir.

Decidiu falar a verdade. "V-você disse que me amava." Kagome corou furiosamente quando disse isso. O haniou engasgou no ramen. Kagome bateu em suas costas enquanto ele tossia violentamente.

"Eu sou um hanyou! Não amo humana alguma!!!" Inuyasha berrou quando parou de tossir. [Quem esta mulher quer enganar? Eu? O grande hanyou apaixonado por uma humana??

Kagome ficou de coração partido. Precisou se lembrar que Inuyasha havia se esquecido dela, senão teria chorado. "Mas você ama Kikyou." Ela disse amargamente e baixou a cabeça. Não queria que Inuyasha visse este lado feio dela. Ciúmes era uma emoção feia.

Inuyasha ficou surpreso pelo comentário, antes de começar a devorar o segundo ramen, porém não tão agressivamente quanto o primeiro.

"Ela é diferente." Foi tudo que falou. O ramen foi terminado em instantes, ele atirou o copo vazio para o lado e levantou-se.

Olhou para a garota. O rosto dela estava escondido sob as longas mechas de cabelo, e suas sensíveis orelhas não conseguiam captar nada além de sua calma respiração e o bater rítmico do coração. Virou-se e saiu.

Kagome não o impediu. [Ele voltará. Precisa do detector de fragmentos, não é? Sorriu amargamente. Estava de volta ao início. Voltara ao tempo em que Inuyasha amava Kikyou e não ela. Quando não pensava nela a não ser como a detectora de fragmentos. Quando não se importava com ela e queria matá-la. Quando a chamava de mulher ou vaca, qualquer coisa menos seu nome.

Já havia passado por tudo isso antes. O sabor da amargura ainda permeava sua mente. E quando essa amargura estava para terminar, quando pensou que finalmente podiam ficar juntos... algo dava errado e precisava começar tudo de novo. Agora entendia o significado de "a vida não é justa."

[Está tudo bem, Kagome. Ele se foi agora. Ninguém vai saber. A pequena voz em sua cabeça lhe disse. O presente de Inuyasha há muito se fora.

[Você pode deixar ir. Ninguém vai ver. Continuou a tentá-la. Os pequenos ombros de Kagome estremeceram.

[Não controle isso mais. Não há ninguém aqui para te impedir. Ela se abraçou apertado enquanto lágrimas lentamente desceram por suas bochechas.

"Inuyasha..." Sussurrou. Mas ele há muito saíra para poder escutar o silencioso apelo de uma alma perdida.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(Tempo de Kagome)

"Tem certeza de que estará bem?" Zeon lhe deu aquele olhar muito familiar. O mesmo que Kaede, Sango, Miroku e Shippou lhe davam ultimamente. Aqueles olhares cheios de piedade.

"Hai, Zeon-sama. Não se preocupe." Kagome fez uma pequena vênia e saiu. Já haviam se passado semanas desde que Inuyasha se esquecera dela. Havia acabado de visitar Zeon para contar a ela tudo que havia acontecido a Inuyasha e a si mesma.

Surpreendentemente, Inuyasha havia tentado impedi-la de retornar ao seu tempo. Era quase como se lembrasse de sua função de cão de guarda. Mas não, Kagome sabia que ele genuinamente queria que ela ficasse para que pudessem procurar por mais fragmentos. Não porque queria que ela ficasse lá por ele.

Houve tantas mudanças entre eles, as quais Kagome odiava. Ele não mais a carregava nas costas, dizendo que ela possuía duas pernas e que deveria fazer uso delas. Ele não diminuiria o passo quando seus companheiro já estivessem cansados. Ele não queria parar à noite para que pudessem ter um descanso, apenas os 'sentas' de Kagome os salvavam.

Isso não era tudo; Inuyasha não mais podia passar pelo poço quando tentaram isso um tempo atrás. Isso significava que ele não poderia ir buscá-la como costumava fazer. Supostamente deveriam ser boas notícias para Kagome. Mas isso também a assustava, e se não pudesse passar pelo poço um dia? Aquilo seria o fim para eles.

Inuyasha estava se acostumando a ter Kagome por perto. Não acordava mais de manhã e perguntava a Shippou 'quem é ela?'. Chamá-la de mulher o tempo todo estava se tornando um hábito. Miroku, Sango e Shippou não se importavam muito. Ele ainda era o mesmo grosso inu hanyou de sempre para eles.

Não era o mesmo para Kagome. Inuyasha a tratava da mesma forma como tratava Sango. Nada especial, apenas outra mulher.

Para seu alívio, Kikyou não viera para tomar Inuyasha. Ela sabia que ele iria de boa vontade com Kikyou, mesmo se o destino fosse o inferno.

[Não vou deixar isso acontecer. Kagome prometeu a si mesma. Apressou o passo para voltar para casa e a era feudal. Cada segundo sem Inuyasha em sua vista era uma ameaça a ela.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(Tempo de Inuyasha)

Kagome assustou-se ao ver as bandagens tanto em Miroku quanto em Sango. Eles estavam sentados ao lado de fora da cabana de Kaede. Kaede estava tratando o levemente ferido Shippou. Ela lhe deu um olhar questionar. O que acontecera enquanto estivera fora?

"Ataques youkai, longa história. Encontramos Kouga batalhando contra um youkai pelos seus fragmentos. Era uma luta difícil, considerando o tamanho daquela coisa." Miroku respondeu direta e curtamente. Estava mais preocupado com os ferimentos de Sango. "Inuyasha está dentro."

**o0o**

"Eu poderia tê-lo matado sem a sua ajuda, inukkuro!"

"Bem, aquilo poderia ter matado VOCÊ se eu esperasse mais um pouco." Havia uma dica de arrependimento na voz de Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome irrompeu pela porta do aposento. A princípio não notara que Kouga estava lá também, correu para o lado de Inuyasha para ver seus ferimentos. "Você está bem?" Houve uma torcida em seu coração quando viu as roupas dele rasgadas e bandagens recém-colocadas em seu peito.

"Feh, vou viver." Como Inuyasha estava deitado, ele se virou de lado para ficar de costas para ela. Não estava com humor para conversar com ela agora. Kagome sentiu vontade de acertá-lo na cabeça, mas também sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo e implorar que se lembrasse dela. [Isso é patético.

"Kagome!!" Kouga a abraçou por trás. Ela não o empurrou para longe, pois estava surpresa demais por haver outra pessoa no lugar. "Estou tão feliz por ver você, como aquele inukkuro está tratando você?"

Como se fosse uma deixa, Inuyasha pulou de pé e os encarou. Kagome o olhou com olhos implorantes, como se pedisse ajuda. Kouga enroscou os braços ao redor dela, possessivamente, e o desafiou a tomar Kagome.

Kagome não pôde combater a ansiedade que sentia. Inuyasha ainda se importava com ela! Mesmo se fosse porque não gostava que outras pessoas/youkais tocassem seu detector de fragmentos.

"Feh, eu não sabia que essa mulher era sua." Inuyasha saiu do aposento, deixando um surpreendido Kouga e uma pesarosa Kagome.

[Ele... pensou que Kouga e eu somos um casal? Kagome lentamente abanou a cabeça. Isso era errado. Inuyasha não conseguia mais entendê-la. Ele a afastava cada vez mais e ela teimosamente recusava-se a se mover. Mas ele lentamente estava conseguindo. Se continuasse assim, Kagome não poderia mais ficar com ele. Não importava o quanto o amasse, tudo ainda tinha um limite.

" Kagome?" Sendo um youkai, Kouga facilmente sentiu a depressão da garota. Nunca havia visto o cabeça-de-cachorro deixar Kagome para ele de boa vontade. Kouga forçou Kagome a se virar e olhá-lo cara a cara. Rilhou as presas com raiva. Kagome estava chorando! Aquele inukkuro havia feito sua mulher chorar!

"O que ele fez a você?!" Apertou as mãos sobre os braços dela, sendo cuidadoso para não machucá-la. "Kagome, não chore! Mato ele se você ñ parar de chorar." Kouga nunca vira Kagome chorar antes.

Kagome soluçou mais forte quando ele disse aquelas palavras para consolá-la. Normalmente aquilo sairia da boca de Inuyasha. "Não! Não é culpa dele! Por favor, não o machuque." Ela se sentiu tocada pela preocupação de Kouga. Porém não queria que Inuyasha saísse ferido.

Kouga subitamente a enlaçou em um abraço. "Você vai parar de chorar se eu não o ferir?" Pediu em uma voz pequena e insegura. Kagome saiu do choque e assentiu em resposta. "Tá legal, não vou feri-lo. Então por favor não chore mais, Kagome." Ele corou violentamente. Kagome sentiu-se aquecida em seus braços.

A garota ficou rígida, mas relaxou um pouco enquanto aquelas palavras de consolo e o abraço caloroso a faziam derreter-se. Inuyasha não a abraçava assim há um longo tempo, quase havia se esquecido como era ser abraçada por alguém que a amava. Mas nunca poderia amar Kouga. Seu coração já pertencia a um certo hanyou.

Kagome não era uma pessoa de trapacear pelas costas de seu amor. Porém naquele momento, só naquele momento, saborearia o calor e o amor que Kouga oferecia. Retornou o abraço e o apertou forte. "Obrigada, Kouga-kun."

Kouga sentiu o coração acelerar. Aconchegou-se mais e ternamente plantou beijos sobre o cabelo dela.

**o0o**

[O que era aquele olhar de 'por favor me salve' que ela estava me dando? Inuyasha parou a meio-caminho para fora da cabana. Virou-se de volta. [Só para ter certeza que aquele lobo fracote não faça nada 'pervertido' a ela. Falou a si mesmo vezes seguidas. Deu-se um chute mental por não ajudar a garota quando pareceu que estava com problemas.

Parou à entrada e observou a garota humana que clamava 'amá-lo', abraçada ao príncipe lobo. Pareciam a Inuyasha como se estivessem presos nos braços um do outro. Não soube o porquê, mas aquela visão o fez sentir-se doente e traído.

[Traído? Algo passou por ele, mas estava 'concentrado' demais com a cena para se importar com o que era aquilo. Inuyasha mordeu o lábio inferior e forçou-se a afastar-se. ['Salve-me por favor'? Feh, é mais como 'nos deixe, por favor.'. Sentiu gosto de sangue. Inuyasha havia mordido os lábios com força demais. Murmurou uma blasfêmia.

A imagem teimosa dela abraçando o lobo fracote simplesmente não ia embora.

# A teimosa imagem de Kouga beijando Kagome simplesmente não saía de sua mente

"Argh!" Uma pequena dor disparou pela sua cabeça. A agarrou com ambas as mãos. Pequenas gotas de suor formaram-se em sua testa. [O que foi isso? Tarde demais, a pequena lembrança magicamente desapareceu.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

(Alguns dias depois)

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Uma sombra caiu do céu noturno e esmagou-se contra o sólido chão.

"Ugh!" Ele tentou se levantar e correr do horror. Tarde demais, Kagome veio correndo para ele. Ela o rolou e sentou-se sobre seu estômago. Então começou a arrancar suas roupas.

"Itai!!! Pare com isso mulher!!!! Isso dói!!!" Inuyasha lutou para tentar sair de sob ela.

"Fique quieto!! Ou vou dizer 'aquilo' até que a sua espinha quebre!" Kagome suspirou e tratou os ferimentos com um pouco de antisséptico. "Como Kaede-bachan nunca teve este problema?" A gang havia retornado de uma caçada a fragmentos com apenas Inuyasha ferido, desta vez. Kaede havia deixado um bilhete dizendo que ficaria na casa de amigos para passar a noite.

Kagome sorriu um pouco. Inuyasha havia recebido o golpe por ela hoje, o que era a causa do ferimento sobre o qual estava aplicando o remédio agora. Não que gostasse de vê-lo ferido, mas isso demonstrava que ele se importava com ela um pouco mais do que da última vez, não era?

Olhando para a distante e sorridente, Inuyasha sentiu-se todo azedo e irritado. [Ela está pensando naquele lobo fracote novamente. Não mais se importava com o porquê de ficar com raiva a cada vez que Kouga aparecia em cena. Apenas aceitava o fato sem se perguntar o motivo. "Você é uma mentirosa."

"Huh?" Kagome piscou algumas vezes e olhou para ele. "Por que diz isso?" Ela não se lembrava de ter mentido a ele sobre nada.

"Você ama aquele lobo fracote, não é? Eu a vi abraçando ele aquele dia." Ele falou com um tom tremendamente azedo. Inuyasha virou a cabeça para o lado. "Você mentiu para mim. Não me ama."

# Eu não amo mais você

[Lá vem isso de novo! Antes de ter a chance de pensar sobre quem dissera isso, sua mente estava limpa pois lábios macios pressionavam-se contra os seus secos.

Kagome corou enquanto se afastava. Sentia-se como se tivesse tirado um cem na prova de matemática. Não, até mais feliz do que isso! Inuyasha estava claramente com ciúmes de Kouga! Aquele era um grande passo que dera na direção de amá-la de novo.

"Eu amo você, Inuyasha. Apenas você." Ela sorriu docemente. Esta era a primeira vez em que falava que o amava, desde que ele se esquecera dela.

Tudo que o haniou pôde fazer era fitá-la, surpreso. Suas sensíveis orelhas captaram um som de movimento por perto, e rápida, porém cuidadosamente tirou Kagome de cima de si e esperou pelo intruso.

"Kikyou?"

**O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O coração de Kagome parou. Pegou a mão de Inuyasha como se ele fosse desaparecer no instante em que ela o soltasse.

"Inuyasha." A séria expressão de Kikyou derreteu-se e ela lhe deu um lindo sorriso. Atirou-se levemente para dentro dos braços de Inuyasha e o abraçou. "Senti sua falta."

Inuyasha havia puxado sua mão de Kagome, para poder usar as duas mãos para abraçar Kikyou de volta. "Eu também." Sussurrou ternamente, alto o bastante para Kagome escutar.

Kikyou finalmente notou uma terceira pessoa ao lado de Inuyasha. Tomou a mão dele e gesticulou para que a seguisse. Inuyasha deu um passo e parou, pois Kagome ainda segurava sua outra mão. Ela abaixou a cabeça para que ele não visse as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

Inuyasha puxou a mão para longe das dela de novo. Deu tapinhas sobre a cabeça dela, como se fosse apenas uma menininha. "Espere aqui, voltarei logo." Ele então seguiu Kikyou para dentro dos bosques.

As juntas dos dedos de Kagome ficaram brancas enquanto ela apertava fortemente as mãos. Ele não 'voltaria'. Pensara em segui-los, mas o que faria? Tudo que podia fazer era ficar de pé lá, escutando ao som de seu coração quebrando, enquanto eles se abraçavam.

Não obedeceu Inuyasha. Ao invés disso, saiu andando sem rumo algum. Estava escuro e talvez houvessem youkais espreitando em cada canto. Sua vida estava ameaçada, mas não tinha medo. Sem Inuyasha, não se importava mais consigo mesma.

**o0o**

"O que aconteceu a você?" Kikyou gentilmente tocou sua face. Ela se referia àquela vez em que o encontrara inconsciente na floresta. Havia algo estranho com sua reencarnação e Inuyasha. Ele agia como... se Kagome não fosse sua preocupação.

"Eu não sei." Inuyasha começou a lhe contar tudo que Kagome falara. Kikyou finalmente viu o problema. [Então... Inuyasha esqueceu-se de Kagome?

"Você acha que o que ela diz é verdade?" Ele brincou com o cabelo de Kikyou enquanto pensava na expressão chocada e magoada de Kagome. Sentiu como se seu coração fosse arranhado com Tetsusaiga.

Kikyou deitou a cabeça sobre seu peito. Faria qualquer coisa para manter Inuyasha ao seu lado, mesmo se isso significasse mentir para ele.

"Ela está mentindo. Quem ama você sou eu, não ela."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

**Respondendo as Reviwes.**

**Bia Higurashi Taicho: **_Esta ai mais um capitulo. Que bom que esta amando, essa fic merece XD, porém ela não é minha infelizmente /, mas eu sobrevivo. Espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo também. Bjks_

**Jennichan: **_Já me perguntaram isso Janni. Não ela não termina ai. Essa fic tem 9 capitulos esta complete porque eu não sei mexer direito nesse site ainda e devo ter posto sem querer esse estatos, desculpe-me pelo transtorno, mas pelo menos no meu pc ela ta completa. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Bjks._

**Kaori-san: **_Sabe eu também penso do jeito que vc pensa Kaori, também tenho pena da Kikyou e talz, mas também acho q o tempo dela já passou. E como viu o Inu não conseguiu matar a K-chan auhauauha. Espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo também. Bjks._

**K-Dani: **_Pois é ele esqueceu dela. Mas viu ela ficou parada porem o Miroku a salvou né? Pra isso serve os amigos (queria eu ter um amigo assim, snif snif). Vamos fazer a campanha morte (mais uma vez) ao barro velho? Ahuhauhauha. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Bjks._

**KKKKKK: **_Sim, sim. Muitas emoções esse capitulo XD e sim ele se esqueceu dela :( ele é um baka mesmo,mas ele fez por amor. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Bjks._

**É isso ai meu povo. Hoje eu estarei viajando, quando voltar tentarei postar mais o penúltimo capitulo dessa fic emocionante XD bjks a todos os leitores e deixem reviews e façam propaganda da fic tbm XD hauhauhauha**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**


	8. Cap 8 A dor de Inuyasha 2

**Yo meu povo!**

**Esta ai o penúltimo capitulo dessa fic tão perfeita. Pelo amor de Deus aconteça o q acontecer nessa fic leiam o ultimo capitulo onde reserva as ultimas emoções. Amo todas vcs q ajudaram a eu continuar a posta-la se deliciem com esse capitulo e chorem bastante oks? Bjks a todas e boa leitura.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

8. A dor de Inuyasha 2

Kagome sentou-se sob uma árvore, estava irremediavelmente perdida. Fazia horas desde que Inuyasha a deixara. Um vento frio soprava e ela estremeceu. O céu havia perdido as estrelas, nuvens escuras reuniam-se acima de sua cabeça. Esperava que não chovesse. E então sorriu. [Por que me importo se chove ou não? Ele se foi de qualquer forma.

Uma figura coberta pelas sombras surgiu diante dela. Kagome ficou tensa ao sentir que a figura era um youkai. Quando levantou-se e estava prestes a fugir correndo, o youkai colocou a mão sobre o seu braço. Ela girou de volta, pretendendo enfrentar seu fim.

"Kouga-kun?"

O youkai lobo franziu um pouco a testa. "O que está fazendo aqui fora tão tarde, Kagome?" Olhou ao redor como se procurasse algo ou alguma coisa. "Onde está o inukkuro?"

Kagome inclinou-se contra a árvore e deslizou cansadamente para o chão. "Ele não está aqui, Kouga-kun, por que VOCÊ está aqui?" Ela disse, querendo mudar de assunto.

"Minha tribo fica naquela caverna." Ele olhou no escuro. Kagome não conseguia enxergar de que 'caverna' ele estava falando. "Pensei ter sentido o seu cheiro, então vim dar uma olhada." Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

Ficaram assim por um tempo. "Kagome, algo aconteceu entre você e o cara-de-cachorro." Kouga falou. Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

Kagome olhou para ele e decidiu contar. "Ele perdeu a memória sobre mim." Algumas palavras e todas as perguntas foram respondidas.

Sentiu as mãos dele cobrindo as suas, na escuridão. A mão quente e áspera de Kouga lhe trouxe um consolo infinito para suas pequenas e frias mãos.

"Não desista daquele estúpido cara-de-cachorro."

Kagome ficou muito surpresa, Inuyasha não devia ser o suposto rival de Kouga? Podia facilmente ganhar seu coração quando ela estava em seu momento mais fraco. "Por que?"

Kouga apertou mais a mão dela, como se o ferisse dizer as próximas palavras. "Porque você parece muito mais bonita e feliz quando está com ele." Havia notado isso há muito tempo atrás. O sorriso e a risada bonitos de Kagome apenas ocorriam quando Inuyasha estava perto. Nunca vira aquele mesmo sorriso aparecendo para ninguém mais.

O youkai lobo a amava. Porém seu amor era tão profundo que desejava que ela fosse feliz. Já estava decidido que ela era feliz com Inuyasha. Porém o inu hanyou nunca a tratava direito e Kouga o detestava por isso. Kagome ficou tocada com o apoio de Kouga.

"Enxugue estas lágrimas. Não quero você triste quando está comigo." Ele falou em tom baixo. Kagome fungou um pouco e furiosamente limpou as lágrimas. Estava cansada, então cuidadosamente deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Kouga.

Ele não se moveu um centímetro. Logo, o som de sua respiração regular pôde ser ouvida. Kouga imprimiu aquela sensação paradisíaca para sempre na mente. Pois sabia que quando a manhã viesse, nunca mais a sentiria de novo.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha encontrou o cheiro dela. Estava... de volta à vila de Kaede? Havia retornado muito tarde na noite anterior, sabendo que havia se esquecido de alguma coisa. Apenas quando a luz da manhã incidiu sobre ele que se conscientizou de que Kagome era aquela 'alguma coisa'.

Kaede, Sango, Miroku e até Shippou estavam muito aborrecidos com ele. Dividiram-se em buscas separadas e ameaçaram arrancar sua cabeça se alguma coisa ruim acontecesse com Kagome. Se Inuyasha disse que não estava nem um pouco preocupado, seria mentira.

"O que está fazendo com ela?" Inuyasha rosnou. Então Kagome estava de volta à vila de Kaede. Isto é, junto com aquele lobo fracote. Ira o preencheu quando viu Kagome a sono solto no abraço de Kouga. O príncipe lobo a carregava muito cuidadosamente, como se ela fosse feita de vidro.

"Por que se esqueceu dela?" Ao invés de responder, Kouga lhe fez outra pergunta com uma expressão enojada. Aquilo pegou Inuyasha de surpresa. "Você a deixou sozinha na floresta ontem à noite, não foi, inukkuro?" Se não estivesse carregando Kagome naquele momento, poderia tentar a sorte em matar o hanyou.

"Foi um mal-entendido, falei para ela me esperar." A imagem dos dois juntos era como uma agulha pronta para lhe furar o olho. Inuyasha queria fechar os olhos, ou desviá-los, porém resistiu ao movimento.

"Mal-entendido?? Ela poderia ter morrido nas mãos de algum mísero youkai, seu idiota!!" Kouga estava repensando sobre entregar Kagome a Inuyasha. Preferia que Kagome o odiasse por matar o cara-de-cachorro.

Inuyasha claramente ficou mal com o que Kouga disse. [Ela poderia ter morrido? Nunca pensara nisso. Achara que ela podia cuidar de si mesma na floresta escura, entretanto este era o problema com ela, já que não conseguia se lembrar dela. [Me esqueci... que ela é apenas uma mera humana.

Kouga detestava fazer isso, porém precisava antes que Kagome acordasse. Deus sabia como seria difícil para ele ter que partir com os olhos azuis dela o assistindo. Gentilmente empurrou a garota adormecida para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, em um normal reflexo, envolveu o corpo quente de Kagome com seus fortes braços. Enrugou a testa quando Kagome não queria soltar as roupas de Kouga. O youkai lobo deu um passo para trás, assim a mão dela caiu. Kagome não acordou com toda essa comoção.

"Nunca mais faça isso com ela de novo. Não ligo se você se lembra ou não dela, mas parta mais uma vez o coração dela e eu juro que não vai vê-la nunca mais." Kouga deu um último aviso antes de disparar com sua velocidade inumana.

"Feh, você não devia ter saído andando quando falei para esperar." Inuyasha bufou e pôs a culpa de tudo na garota adormecida. Caminhou para dentro da cabana de Kaede, pensando sobre o que Kouga dissera antes. Sentou-se no chão, colocando Kagome deitada.

As lágrimas secas nas bochechas dela o deixaram zangado. [Por que diabos estou zangado?? Esta humana está me deixando tão confuso!!

"Inuyasha..." um suave sussurro escapou da boca dela. Ela estava sonhando com ele. Não, espere, estava tendo um pesadelo com ele. Levando em consideração a expressão dolorida e perturbada que tinha. O sonho era tão amargo para ela por causa de sua existência? As carrancas dela nunca diminuíam da forma como seu sorriso o fazia quando ele estava por perto.

Inuyasha teve alguns pensamentos esquisitos. Como era antes de se esquecer dela? Como a tratava? Sempre a chamava de nomes? Sempre brigavam? Sempre a fazia chorar? Ela era feliz por estar com ele?

Aquelas perguntas pareciam muito interessantes para ele. Talvez devesse perguntar a ela algum dia. [E quanto a Kikyou? Ela me disse que Kagome estava mentindo. Devo acreditar em Kikyou ou nesta garota?

Usou o polegar para alisar o nó entre as sobrancelhas dela. "Gomen, Kagome." Disse em uma voz rouca e baixa. Inuyasha havia se decidido; escolhia acreditar nela. Fez uma promessa solene.

[Vou tentar o máximo para me lembrar de você, Kagome.

Inuyasha não soube o porquê, mas subitamente a zanga desapareceu. Nunca sentiu-se tão 'bem' em tomar uma decisão antes. Pouco sabia que estava um passo mais próximo de lembrar-se dela novamente.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O vento brincou com o cabelo de Kagome. Estava ventoso lá em cima. O cabelo prateado de Inuyasha a incomodava. Tinha que apoiar a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, para que o longo cabelo não batesse em seu rosto. Sim, Inuyasha havia oferecido uma carona em suas costas.

Pensou que nunca mais teria a chance de fazer aquilo de novo. Havia uma grande mudança em Inuyasha, podia ver isso. Ele a tratava melhor e a chamava pelo nome, ao invés de 'vaca' ou 'mulher'. Milagre sobre milagre, lembrava-se dos membros da família de Kagome. Tudo sobre Vovô, Mama e Souta.

Algo acontecera naquele dia em que acordara na cabana de Kaede, quando deveria estar com Kouga. A mudança dele devia ter algo haver com Kouga. E agradecia ao youkai lobo por isso.

[Talvez haja esperança para salvar nosso relacionamento daquela maldição idiota. Aquela idéia iluminou seu dia. Olhou para trás para ver Miroku, Sango e Shippou sobre as costas de Kirara. Sango estava gritando algo sobre 'mão' e 'traseiro', enquanto Miroku sorria diabolicamente. Shippou rolava os olhos para os dois adultos e acenava com entusiasmo para Kagome.

Estavam no alto das montanhas, fazendo o que sempre faziam. Procurando por fragmentos de Shikon. Kagome estava muito agradecida quando Inuyasha lhe disse para subir nas costas, já que esta seria uma viagem difícil. "Inuyasha, arigatou." Sussurrou ao lado da orelha canina.

"Feh." Ele tentou ignorá-la, mas não conseguia evitar os rubores subindo para as bochechas. Lembrava-se deste sentimento familiar. Parecia como... se tivesse feito isso muitas vezes.

Braços delgados envolveram seu pescoço, uma suave e doce respiração perto de suas orelhas e um cheiro especial o rodeando. Sabia que era ela quem ele carregara todas aquelas vezes. Inuyasha não pôde evitar um sorriso.

Contaria a ela assim que parassem para descansar. Diria a ela que se lembrava um pouco mais dela. Então, como tinha esperanças, ela recompensaria o seu 'duro trabalho' com um sorriso genuíno. De alguma forma, se apaixonara pela face sorridente dela.

Os pensamentos de Inuyasha foram interrompidos. Seu nariz captou um cheiro familiar. O odor feminino estava misturado a terror e necessidade de ajuda. Abruptamente alterou a direção e rumou para o novo cheiro, com seus companheiros seguindo atrás...

**0o0**

Kikyou manteve a aparência calma e equilibrada apensar de estar aterrorizada por dentro. O novo monstro de Naraku era o melhor que ele fizera! Ela estivera se defendendo o tempo todo enquanto o monstro atacava. Estava tão cansada. Não, não podia estar cansada, pois estava morta. O youkai tinha tanto poder para sugar seus poderes toda vez que chegava perto.

Cambaleou para trás e caiu. Kikyou agarrou o peito e fitou a coisa com olhos cheios de ódio. Iria 'morrer' e isso significava que não completaria a missão de levar Inuyasha ao inferno. Era tudo culpa de Naraku.

"Kikyou!!" uma mancha vermelha pulou entre eles. Inuyasha empunhava sua enorme Tetsusaiga e sorria desafiador ao novo youkai. "Feh, Naraku ficou sem idéias ou você é simplesmente muito feio?" Continuou a zombar do monstro enquanto Kagome ajudava Kikyou a se erguer e fugir.

"Você está bem?" Kagome perguntou, preocupada. Kikyou não a ouvia. Tinha os olhos sobre Inuyasha, o qual estava lutando contra o youkai. Não permitiria que Inuyasha morresse nas mãos de outro. Sua vida pertencia a ela. Kikyou tomou o arco e as flechas de Kagome.

Kagome olhava espantada enquanto Kikyou atirava duas perfeitas flechas contra o youkai, dando a Inuyasha uma chance de atacar. [Eles trabalhariam tão bem como um time. Kagome abanou a cabeça e forçou a amargura para longe. Não era hora de ficar com ciúmes.

Reforços vieram logo. Miroku e Sango assumiram seus postos e começaram a batalhar. Kagome notou que Kikyou estava tendo dificuldades em atirar as flechas. Ela tomou a flecha e o arco que Kikyou estava segurando e a puxou para um lugar seguro, junto com Shippou. Kikyou estava cansada demais para resistir de qualquer forma.

Kagome encontrou uma grande rocha. "Vamos ficar atrás desta pedra até que Inuyasha termine o trabalho." Informou a Kikyou, a qual estava fraca demais para responder. Foram para trás da rocha e Kagome imediatamente se arrependeu por ter escolhido este como um 'lugar seguro'.

A apenas três passos da rocha estava a beira de um precipício. Já estavam cerca de uns 45 metros acima do solo. Seria dolorido demais pensar que um poderia ter o azar de dar 4 passos para trás. "E-está tudo bem se ficarmos parados." Kagome não sabia a quem estava enganando. Kikyou ou Shippou?

**0o0**

"Kukuku, você pensa que eu deixarei isso terminar tão facilmente, Inuyasha?" Como sempre, a pele de babuíno apareceu após Inuyasha ter exterminado o youkai recém-criado. Inuyasha mostrou as presas e rosnou.

Ergueu Tetsusaiga. "KAZE NO KIZU!!" O solo estremeceu violentamente enquanto o poder da espada fazia o chão duro rachar. A pele de babuíno foi cortada ao meio, e como sempre, era um boneco, não o bastardo verdadeiro, Naraku. Inuyasha notou que algo deu errado, pois o terremoto não parou.

"Inuyasha!! Agarre-se em alguma coisa!" Miroku berrou a plenos pulmões enquanto ele segurava Sango com um braço e uma árvore acabada com o outro. Sango tinha os olhos fechados enquanto abraçava Kirara. A pequena gata não podia se transformar porque estava muito ferida.

Depois de um longo tempo, o violento terremoto parou. Foi realmente muito feio. A terra abaixo deles ameaçava se partir e desmoronar. As rachaduras eram tão grandes que o fundo não podia ser visto.

"Inuyasha!!" As orelhas do inu haniou bateram um pouco enquanto ele saltava do chão e corria para onde a voz de Kagome vinha. Parou quando alcançou a borda aonde Kagome estivera se escondendo. Shippou estava chorando à borda. O coração de Inuyasha ameaçou parar quando viu a razão.

Kagome estava pendurada entre a vida e a morte. Seus dedos doíam enquanto ela se segurava fracamente à áspera borda. Suas pernas balançavam-se 45 metros acima do solo. "Inuyasha!!" Ela gritou freneticamente agora. Como conseguira se segurar durante o terremoto, não sabia. Olhou para o lado, para outro par de frenéticos olhos.

Kikyou também estava na mesma posição de Kagome. Ambas sabiam que não poderiam se segurar por muito mais tempo e ambas deviam cair. "Inuyasha! Não consigo erguer Kagome!" Shippou soluçou alto.

[É tarde demais... e-eu não consigo mais me segurar! Kagome soltou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que Kikyou se soltou também.

KIKYOU!!!!" Kikyou não caiu, Inuyasha agarrara sua mão esticada. Kagome teve tempo de ver a cena. Manteve os olhos arregalados enquanto as feições de Inuyasha tornavam-se cada vez menores. Tudo que podia fazer era apertar os olhos e esperar pelo enorme impacto esperando por ela.

[Ele me traiu. A morte subitamente não soava tão mal assim.

Familiares braços fortes envolveram sua cintura, e ela abriu os olhos. Um par de dourados olhos fitou de volta.

Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. Inuyasha conseguiu mudar de posição, de forma a ficar sob Kagome. Pressionou a cabeça dela contra seu peito e cobriu o corpo dela perfeitamente com o seu.

#WHAMP#

#CRACK#

#SNAP#

Sorte deles que um enorme carvalho diminuiu o impacto da queda. As costas de Inuyasha quebraram alguns galhos antes de finalmente atingirem um galho grosso e pararem.

Kagome ouviu que algo dentro do corpo de Inuyasha quebrara; o rosto dele estava contorcido de dor. Ela já estava em lágrimas quando ele notou. "Shhh... acabou. Não chore." Inuyasha disse em um tom fraco. Tentou mover o braço mas sentiu uma grande dor. Seu único consolo era o fato de que ela estava viva.

"Mas você não devia ter pulado atrás de mim..." Kagome não sabia se deveria se sentir feliz porque ele havia saltado para salvá-la, ou zangada porque ele quase acabara com a própria vida junto com ela.  
"Cale-se, mulher. Não deixaria você morrer." Ele fez uma pequena careta e fechou os olhos. A dor era tão insuportável que desmaiou.

Kagome se acalmou quando o peito de Inuyasha ergueu-se e baixou-se em um ritmo constante. Mudou de posição para ter certeza de que o peso de seu corpo não pressionava sobre a ferida dele.

Os olhos dela ainda estavam cheios de lágrimas, e ela piscou algumas vezes para limpar a visão. Doía-lhe ver tantos ferimentos em seu hanyou. Metade dos ferimentos vieram do substituto de Naraku, e a outra metade fora o preço por salvá-la.

Kagome não estava muito melhor, comparada a ele. A camisa estava em frangalhos e havia um milhão de arranhões nos braços e pernas. Esticou a mão para tirar um pouco do sangue na bochecha dele. "Baka."

Planou um suave beijo na ponta do nariz de Inuyasha e pacientemente esperou que seus amigos chegassem.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Alguns dias depois)

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha ergueu-se tão repentinamente que assustou Miroku. O monge murmurou uma blasfêmia em voz baixa e ficou pensando se sua vida havia perdido dez anos por causa do susto que Inuyasha lhe dera.

"Num minuto você está deitado tão quieto, no outro..."

"Onde ela está?"

Miroku foi interrompido no meio da frase. Suspirou e disse. "Kagome-sama voltou ao tempo dela para repor nossos suprimentos diários."

Inuyasha tirou o cobertor de lã e rolou sarcasticamente os olhos diante das pesadas ataduras. Sem dúvida alguma era trabalho de Kagome. Rapidamente as arrancou pois o incomodavam muito.

"Você não devia se mover, Inuyasha."

"Feh, já estou curado, idiota." Ele estava correto. Miroku não viu ferimento nem mesmo cicatrizes no peito nu de Inuyasha.

"Mas ainda está fraco por causa da batalha."

"Há quanto tempo ela se foi?" Inuyasha ignorou a preocupação de Miroku, pegou o haori e rapidamente o vestiu.

"Por cerca de três dias, desde que você esteve inconsciente." Quando a última palavra foi dita, o inu haniou já havia saído da cabana de Kaede.

**o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

[Mulher estúpida, como ela ousa me deixar? Mesmo tendo aquele pensamento zangado em mente, Inuyasha ainda estava muito empolgado com uma coisa. Precisava vê-la agora. E que outro lugar para esperá-la senão o poço?

Havia uma figura sentada sobre a borda do poço, já. Inuyasha parou abruptamente.

"Eu sabia que você viria aqui." Kikyou disse com uma face entristecida. Ele provara que Kagome ainda significava alguma coisa, mesmo depois de perder todas as lembranças sobre a garota. Inuyasha arriscara a vida para salvar uma mera humana que sempre dissera detestar.

"O que você quer?" Inuyasha franziu um pouco a testa, pois Kikyou não era a pessoa que desejava ver. Kikyou levantou-se e caminhou para ele.

"É hora de manter sua promessa. Tínhamos um acordo de me recuperar..."

Inuyasha sentiu outra pessoa, repentinamente. [Merda! De todas as horas em que ela podia retornar, por que escolheu justo agora??

"... ou voltará comigo ao inferno." Kikyou terminou a frase em tempo para Kagome ouvir a última parte.

"Inuyasha??" Kagome sussurrou. Tinha uma expressão preocupada nos olhos. A enorme mochila estava imóvel aos seus pés. Quem pensaria que Inuyasha e Kikyou seriam as duas primeiras pessoas que veria depois de três dias em seu próprio tempo?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha queria conversar com ela, mas foi impedido porque Kikyou bloqueava seu caminho. Ela tinha um olhar gélido, desafiando-o a passar. "Saia." Inuyasha comandou mas Kikyou não se mexeu.

O inu haniou suspirou. Graciosamente saltou por sobre Kikyou e pousou atrás dela. Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente para Kagome enquanto se aproximava. "Kagome, tenho que lhe contar algo..."

Kagome assustou-se quando a expressão de Inuyasha passou de empolgada para dolorida e chocada. Ele gemeu e caiu como se tropeçasse em uma pedra. Em uma reação normal, Kagome jogou os braços ao redor dele para ajudá-lo a permanecer de pé.

Arrependeu-se. Suas mãos sentiram um líquido quente e grosso.

"Se não posso tê-lo, ninguém pode." Kagome olhou por cima do ombro curvado de Inuyasha para enxergar Kikyou segurando uma adaga, uma adaga pingando sangue. "Vejo você no inferno, Inuyasha."

"Kikyou... não!" Kagome falou horrorizada enquanto observava Kikyou apunhalava a longa adaga no próprio peito. O exato lugar onde seu coração estaria, se estivesse viva.

Ela rilhou os dentes enquanto a adaga afundava mais. Kikyou ajoelhou-se e sorriu triunfantemente para Kagome. "Inuyasha é meu. Ele nunca ficará com você..." As feições dela desapareceram, substituídas pela terra original que ela tinha.

A terra desfez-se em pó. Kikyou se fora. Mas havia levado Inuyasha junto.

"K-Kagome..." Não, ele ainda estava com ela! Kagome cuidadosamente deitou Inuyasha sobre o chão. Seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados e sua respiração era áspera. Sangue lentamente pingava pelo canto de sua boca. Kagome estava aterrorizada. Seus antebraços estavam cobertos pelo sangue de Inuyasha. O inu youkai estava perdendo uma grande quantidade de sangue muito rapidamente.

"Não fale, você vai ficar bem. E-eu vou te levar a Kaede." Kagome gaguejou. Tentou segurar as lágrimas. Acreditava fortemente que chorar apenas significava uma coisa. Que havia perdido o haniou completamente. Kagome moveu-se para procurar ataduras novas dentro da mochila. Ele agarrou o pulso dela.

"Não se incomode." Aquilo mal era um sussurro. Ele conhecia seu limite. Kikyou o apunhalara em um lugar fatal. Não sobreviveria. Inuyasha ficou tonto novamente. Tentou em vão respirar o ar que parecia pouco demais. "Fale para eles se cuidarem."

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior, havia umidade nos cantos dos olhos. Inuyasha estava dizendo adeus aos amigos. Miroku, Sango, Kaede e Shippou. Ele nunca mais veriam o hanyou de novo. O grupo não seria completo sem ele. Nunca mais seria o mesmo.

"Iie..." As lágrimas de Kagome umedeceram o haori dele enquanto ela o abraçava. Havia tantas coisas deixadas sem dizer, tantos sentimentos guardados. Ela teria tantas promessas incompletas e um coração ferido que nunca se curaria se ele partisse. "Não quero que você vá..."

Ela fechou os olhos e chorou mais. "Inuyasha... não." Kagome engasgou-se em sua recusa em deixá-lo ir. "Por favor... não vá." Dedos gentilmente acariciaram seu rosto. Ela abriu os olhos para uma visão borrada de Inuyasha.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso amargo porém doce. Com dedos trêmulos, usou o polegar para limpar as lágrimas dela. "Baka, você prometeu para mim que não ficaria triste."

Usou o último fôlego para dizer alto as últimas palavras. "Amo você."

Os dourados olhos de Inuyasha fecharam-se e uma única lágrima desceu, e nunca mais se reabriram de novo. Nunca mais poderia ver seu verdadeiro amor novamente.

//Kagome, tenho que lhe dizer algo...// Inuyasha sorriu para ela. Parecia que tinha boas novas.

//Poderia me prometer algo, Kagome? Promete não ficar triste se eu morrer?// Kagome não conseguiu mais suportar quando descobriu o significado das últimas palavras de Inuyasha.

//Baka, você prometeu para mim que não ficaria triste.//

Ele... se lembrara. Inuyasha havia feito aquela pergunta na noite em que ela estava bêbada. Havia prometido a ele em um estado de bebedeira, que não ficaria triste se ele morresse. Ele se lembrara dela.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome chorou baixinho, esperando ver uma minúscula reação dele ao menos. Ele não respondeu. O único movimento era a pequena trilha de sangue lentamente pingando de sua boca. O lábio inferior de Kagome tremeu enquanto lágrimas rolavam infinitas. Seu mundo estava partido; ele se fora.

"INUYASHA!!!"

N'sycn - This I promise you  
Isso eu prometo a você

:::When the visions around you, bring tears to your eyes:::  
Quando as visões ao seu redor lhe trazerem lágrimas aos olhos

:::And all that surround you, are secrets and lies:::  
E tudo que a rodeia são segredos e mentiras

[Não quero nada de você. Apenas seu amor. Ela o havia feito chorar de novo, só porque se recusava a amá-lo.

:::I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope:::  
Serei sua força, lhe darei esperança

:::Keeping your faith when it's gone:::  
Mantendo sua fé quando esta se for

[Você não precisa me amar. Porque meu amor por você será tudo de que preciso. Ela o rejeitara, cruelmente, mas ele ainda queria ficar com ela.

:::The one you should call, is standing here all alone:::  
Aquele que você devera chamar, está aqui totalmente sozinho

[Não me deixe esperando muito tempo, juro que vou ficar louco. Ele sempre estivera pronto para esperar por ela. Sempre.

:::And I will take you in my arms:::  
E tomarei você em meus braços

:::And hold you right where you belong:::  
E a manterei bem aqui, aonde pertence

[Tudo bem. Eu ainda posso amar você. Ele a abraçara e consolara enquanto ele mesmo precisava de algum consolo também.

:::Till the day my life is through, this I promise you:::  
Até o dia em que a minha vida acabar, isto eu prometo a você

:::This I promise you:::  
Isto eu prometo a você

[Eu não a traí.

:::This I promise you:::

Kagome chorou ainda mais por seu amor perdido. Tudo dentro de si foi destruído no momento em que ele parou de respirar. Nunca mais teria a chance de dizer o quanto precisava dele. Quanto ele significava para ela. O quanto ela o amava. Agora que ele se fora, não sabia quanto tempo mais sobreviveria.

Não mais Inuyasha significava não mais Kagome. Era simples assim.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**KKKKKK: **_Ta eu sei q vc vai querer me matar agora. O Inuyasha morreu! Ta certo ainda falta um capitulo, mas não irei dizer absolutamente nada do q vai acontecer XD. Emocionante esse capitulo também pode dizer. Chorei pacas quando a li. Espero q não esteja desesperada de mais e leia o ultimo capitulo q lá guardam as ultimas emoções._

**Biah Higurashi Taicho: **_Muito emocionante mesmo aquele capitulo, mas esse foi mais pode dizer XDD. Olha eu tbm não traduzi essa fic. Infelizmente eu não conheci a pessoa q traduziu. Essa uma das fics mais antigas q rola pelo orkut, pra achar quem traduziu é um sacrifício. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tbm. Bjks._

**Aline Higurashi e Kaori-san**_: É Inu não matou a Ka. Mas agora ele é quem morreu. Odeio a barro velho tanto quanto vc e agora ela morreu também. Vendo pelo lado bom ele lembrou dela antes de morrer XD. Por mais q esteja desesperada no momento não deixe de ler o ultimo capitulo q estão as ultimas emoções. Bjks_

**Ladie-chan: **_Oi minha miguxa-sumida-de-quarto! É sim essa fic pra mim é perfeita XD. E a menina q escreveu foi fiel mesmo a real história. Esta ai mais um capitulo. Bjks no coração._

**K-Dani: **_K como a fic não é minha não da pra aumentar os capítulos, pois ela veio separada em capítulos mesmo. Pense no lado bom, já esta terminando esse é o penúltimo capitulo XD. Não me mate oks e leia o ultimo capitulo q as ultimas emoções estão lá. Bjks_

**Muitas emoções nesse capitulo e o capitulo final esta por vir. Não me matem pela morte do Inu, lembrem-se q não fui eu quem escrevi a fic ahuahuahuhauha. Bjks a todas e mandem reviews.**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**Já né Lory Higurashi**


	9. Cap 9 A dor de NigHteyez

**Yo meu povo XD**

**Chegamos ao capitulo final, o mais curto, porém não menos emocionante.**

**Espero q tenha alcançado as expectativas de vcs.**

**Curtam o ultimo capitulo de O DIA EM QUE VC ME TRAIU!!!**

**Boa leitura.**

**Os personagens dessa fic pertence a Rumiko Takahashi e essa fic pertence a uma garota chamada NigHteyez.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O DIA EM QUE VOCÊ ME TRAIU

(The day you betray me)  
NigHteyez

9. A dor de NigHtEyeZ

"Quando vamos caçar fragmentos de novo, Houshi-sama?" Sango esticou os braços e bocejou. Havia sido um longo e tedioso dia. Deitou-se de costas ao lado de Miroku. Seus olhos vasculharam o céu. "Há tantas estrelas esta noite, duvido que choverá amanhã."

Miroku sorriu. Por alguma razão, Sango estava falando um monte de bobeiras para ele esta noite. Podia ser bobeira, mas já que vinha dos lábios de cereja de Sango, não se importava em escutar repetidas vezes. "Hm." Fez um som para mostrar que estava ouvindo.

Sango enrugou a testa. Miroku não estava sendo ele mesmo. Diabos, de fato, ele não era ele mesmo desde... desde que Kagome retornara da era dela.

Conhecendo o modo depravado de Miroku, Sango sempre tivera que evitá-lo. Porém, ironicamente, ele não tentara agarrá-la há um longo tempo. Nem isso, ela não ouvira aquela famosa frase, "Srta, você teria um filho meu?', por um longo tempo também.

Sango estava infeliz. Claro, Miroku era um homem melhor sem aquele jeito depravado. Ele não recebia um cascudo de Sango já há algum tempo. Com certeza Sango gostava mais dele e claro, metade das mulheres bonitas e jovens na vila de Kaede estavam todas coladas a ele como se fosse feito de mel, após esta mudança. Porém não era esta a questão.

"Houshi-sama" Miroku olhou para ela. Ela corou pois o luar tornava suas bonitas feições misteriosas e exóticas. "Você acha que... Kagome-chan está bem?" Concentrou-se no céu azul escuro e tentou ignorar o fato de que sua face estava ficando quente.

Ele pensou por que o lindo rosto dela estava levemente tingido de rosa. Miroku inclinou-se para poder ver as coradas feições dela mais claramente. "Ela vai ficar bem."

"Foi o que você disse sobre Kohaku." Ela sussurrou amargamente. Seu único irmão, algum dia ela conseguiria tê-lo de volta? Ficou surpresa quando Miroku reclinou-se para beijar sua testa. Antes que pudesse reagir, ele já havia terminado o beijo.

Sango sentou-se e viu algo que nunca vira antes. Miroku olhava o outro lado, assim não a encarava. Mas ela conseguiu ver um leve vermelho espalhando-se para suas bochechas sob o luar. [Ele pode agarrar mulheres sem pensar duas vezes, pode pedir para que ela tenham um filho sem vergonha alguma. Mas por que corou quando me beijou?

"Gomen, Sango." Ele fora sério em relação ao beijo. "F-foi um acidente. Não consegui evitar quando você parecia tão triste. Vamos resgatar Kohaku. Prometo a você."

Sango engoliu o bolo na garganta. "Por que está me evitando?" Não entendia. O que queria dizer com 'não conseguiu evitar'? Por que estava agindo de forma tão estranha?

Miroku suspirou. "Não estou evitando você." Não olhou para ela. "Quando eu 'toco' você, ou peço a alguma outra mulher para ter um filho meu, você fica brava comigo. É um mau hábito, então estou tentando mudar isso."

"Por que quer mudar assim tão de repente?" Sango sentiu o coração acelerar.

"Porque não quero que você me odeie." [Porque eu amo você. Aquilo quase saiu.

Sango não respondeu. Miroku começou a se apavorar. Teria acidentalmente falado algo errado? "Eu realmente sinto muito se ofendi você com aquilo..." Suas palavras foram cortadas. Sango tinha ambas as mãos segurando seu rosto enquanto gentilmente pressionava os lábios contra os dele. Miroku piscou algumas vezes antes de envolver a cintura dela com os braços. Aprofundou o beijo.

:::Kiss me, out of the breaded barely:::

:::Lightly, beside the green, green grass:::

:::Swing, swing, swing the spinning steps:::

:::You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress:::

:::Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight:::

:::Lead me out on the moonlit floor:::

:::Lift your open hand:::

:::Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance:::

:::Silver moon sparkling:::

:::So kiss me:::

Quando o beijo terminou, Sango cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos. [O que eu fiz?? A timidez dela desapareceu quando Miroku a aninhou nos braços. "Lembra quando você me falou que desejava ser como Kagome?"

Sango assentiu. "Não me lembre. Kagome tem sofrido o bastante." Ela disse em um sussurro triste.

Miroku acariciou o longo cabelo. "É isso que queria lha falar. Não vou deixar você sofrer como Kagome." Ele se reclinou para outro beijo...

THUMP Miroku tinha aqueles há-muito-tempo-não-vistos olhos em espiral. () Sango ergueu a cabeça para ver quem havia nocauteado seu amor.

"Idiotas." A figura tinha uma veia pulsando na testa. Cabelo prateado brilhando na escuridão.

"Osuwari!!" SLAM Outra voz foi ouvida.

"Estúpido dog boy." Veio outra voz.

Kagome e Shippou saíram correndo dos arbustos. "Ano, gomen ne, Sango-chan." Kagome sorriu inocentemente enquanto Shippou cutucava a figura achatada.

Sango fez uma gotinha. [Eles estavam escondidos ali o tempo todos?? Viram tudo!!??! Como desejava ter um buraco para poder se esconder dentro.

A figura subitamente pulou do chão. "Mulher estúpida, por que fez isso!! Você escutou o que eles disseram! Como se eu estivesse morto!"

Miroku recuperou a consciência e esfregou a cabeça enquanto resmungava. "Você estava morto. E Kagome-sama sofreu por ter um vira-lata estúpido, desconsiderado e egoísta como você."

"Nani?!" Os dourados olhos da figura luziram de raiva enquanto Kagome o puxava para longe do local. Miroku e Sango foram deixados com o pequeno kitsune.

**0o0**

"Mulher estúpida! Me deixe pega-los! Falavam como se você estivesse sofrendo horrores por eu estar por perto!"

"Bem, eu sofri."

"O que?? Não você também!!"

"Pare de gritar comigo! Você prometeu ficar quieto se eu permitisse que viesse conosco!!"

"Isso foi até eu ouvir a conversa deles!! Feh, isso é tão estúpido."

"Se é estúpido, então por que ainda está aqui??"

"Porque você é uma humana fraca e vai morrer sem mim!!"

Kagome abriu a boca para dizer algo. Mas então parou. Ele soube que havia cruzado a linha quando as lágrimas desceram. "Oi! Não ouse chorar!"

Ela não o ouviu. Os soluços dela machucavam seus ouvidos, assim como seu coração. Aproximou-se mais e acariciou a cabeça de Kagome. Ela não parou de chorar. Ele suspirou derrotado e a abraçou então. "Gomen, Kagome. Não estava falando sério."

Beijou as lágrimas até que todas estavam secas. Ela fungou um pouco e enterrou a cabeça em seu peito. "Você está certo. Sou uma humana fraca e vou morrer sem você, Inuyasha."

"Não, não fale isso. Se não fosse por aquele Shikon no Tama no futuro que você sentiu na casa daquela velha, eu não estaria aqui agora. Você não é fraca. É a humana mais forte que já conheci."

Eles se acomodaram em uma clareira. Inuyasha passou um braço pela cintura de Kagome enquanto ela brincava com seu cabelo prateado. "Eu o achei na sala de visitas quando Zeon-sama queria conversar com você em particular."

"Feh, se o futuro Shikon estava com ela, então por que não nos entregou antes?" Inuyasha resmungou porque haviam passado por muitos problemas e ele tinha até morrido!

Kagome lembrou-se do que Kinrei lhe contou. "A casa pertencia ao tataravô-tio de Zeon-sama. Acho que ela nem sabia que a jóia Shikon existia."

Lembrava-se de chorar sobre o corpo frio de Inuyasha, quando seus companheiros a encontraram. Enquanto seus amigos ficavam de luto, Shippou murmurou algo sobre 'se apenas o Shikon no Tama estivesse completo...'

Ela correra para o próprio tempo e pedira que os amigos a esperassem. Naquele dia, não parou para descansar. Pegou o trem para a mansão de Zeon e implorou à velha senhora para lhe entregar aquela caixa de madeira sobre a lareira na sala de visitas em que estivera da última vez. Vendo que a caixa era importante para ela, Zeon a dera sem questionar muito.

Inuyasha espirou enquanto ela fez cócegas em seu nariz usando seu cabelo prateado. "E quanto a você, como não usou o Shikon quando eu tinha me esquecido de você?" Aquela era a pergunta que ele realmente precisava fazer. Tomou o cabelo prateado e fez cócegas no nariz de Kagome, fazendo com que ela risse

"Hm, esqueci." Kagome mostrou a língua. Inuyasha tinha uma gota, não previra aquilo. "Não olhe para mim assim, é verdade! Fiquei tão surpresa em ver você quase desaparecendo naquele dia, então vim para o seu tempo procurando por você, e então descubro que tinha se esquecido de mim! Uma coisa leva à outra e então me esqueci sobre o futuro Shikon."

"Feh, você me deve duas desculpas. Não consigo me esquecer disso."

"Por que?"

"Um, vi você abraçando aquele lobo fracote por trás das minhas costas. Dois, o que estave fazendo a noite inteira com ele?" Inuyasha mostrou o canino e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Kagome, brincalhão. A idéia de Kouga fazendo algo imperdoável a Kagome era como beber vinagre: muito, muito azedo.

Kagome queria discutir e dizer que ele estivera com Kikyou também. Mas não conseguia pois ele bagunçava com sua mente ao ficar mordendo seu pescoço. Conteve o gemido que queria sair pela boca. "Oh, ficamos acordados a noite inteira."

Inuyasha parou de brincar e ergueu a cabeça. As orelhas caninas bateram e seus olhos dourados a encararam perigosamente. "Ele a tocou??" Se ela confirmasse, jurava que encontraria o lobo fracote e o estraçalharia.

Kagome piscou e refletiu um pouco. "Bem, ele segurou a minha mão..." Rapidamente segurou a mão de Inuyasha, pois este parecia prestes a procurar um certo lobo youkai para matá-lo. "Mas ele me apoiou e falou para que eu não desistisse de você!" Emendou logo. Aquilo acalmou o super-ciumento hanyou.

"Feh, boa coisa ele saber a quem você pertence." Inuyasha sentou-se e a beijou possessivamente. Kagome sorriu e retornou o abraço possessivo do hanyou.

"Inuyasha?"

"Nani, Kagome?"

"Amo você."

"Feh." Beijou-a novamente. "Já sei disso."

"E quanto a você?" Ela sorriu quando ele corou.

"Você sabe."

"Fale!"

"Mulher estúpida." Murmurou contra a vontade, mas embaraçado. "Amo você também." Kagome sorriu alegremente e recompensou Inuyasha com um terno beijo.

:::Kiss me down by the broken tree house:::

:::Swing me high upon its tire:::

:::Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat:::

:::We'll take the trail marked on your father's map:::

:::Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight:::

:::Lead me out on the moonlit floor:::

:::Lift your open hand:::

:::Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance:::

:::Silver moon sparkling:::

:::So kiss me:::

"Ne, Sango. Penso que Inuyasha vai querer sair para caçar fragmentos amanhã." Miroku falou.

A exterminadora assentiu em resposta. "Melhor que sim, estivemos esperando pela recuperação dele por quase duas semanas agora."

"Acho que Inuyasha está mais do que ansioso para completar a jóia do que você pensa." Os dois adultos fitaram Shippou, confusos. "Como haveria uma jóia Shikon no futuro se não a completarmos agora?" Shippou acabou saindo um kitsune inteligente.

Miroku, Sango e Shippou sorriram enquanto espiavam os dois pombinhos, de seus esconderijos.

Inuyasha e Kagome sempre pertenceram um ao outro. Isto estava escrito há muito tempo.

THE END!

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a fic acabou :'(**

**Que triste isso, mas foi tudo tão emocionante e no final tudo dá certo XD.**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Biah Higurashi Taiho**_: Nada enganos acontecem XD, em mim tbm deu quando ele morreu, quase tive um infarto XD, mas ta ai agora já sabe q ele não morreu XD. Bjks e até a próxima fic._

**Pritty: **_Que bom q esta gostando da fic, ela é realmente ótima. Lembrando q não fui eu quem a escreveu (infelizmente) só estou postando ela aqui pq merece ser postada aqui e pq a autora é americana (eu acho). Espero que tenha gostado do final XD, bjks e até a próxima._

**Ladie-chan**_: ahuhauha não xingue o Inu, ele esta apenas protagonizando o papel que deram pra ele, e vamos combinar q ele faz isso muito bem XD. Como viu ele não morreu XD espero que tenha gostado minha miguinha de quarto XD. Bjks_

**Belle Kagome-chan: **_hauhaua sim ele se jogou e não ele não morreu XD seus pedidos foram atendidos hauhauha. Bjks e até a próxima fic._

**Teteu 182: **_Realmente essa fic é ótima, o final é emocionante e é muito triste quando ele morre. Esta ai o final pra vc relembrar XD Bjks._

**Kaori-san: **_Erros gramaticais??? Puft quem liga pra isso em reviews? Huahauah realmente ia ser muito triste. Eu pensei a mesma coisa quando li pela primeira vez entrei em desespero total XD, mas graças a Deus tudo terminou bem. Espero que tenha gostado do final XD Bjks e até aproxima._

**K-Dani: **_auhauhuah esquece, quando eu li a fic peã primeira vez eu já metei aquele barro-velho-ambulante XD hauhauhauha. Pelo menos o Inu reviveu né? Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo XD. Bjks e até a próxima._

**Muito bem meu povo...chegamos ao ultimo capitulo dessa fic maravilhosa, espero muitos comentários e divulguem essa fic perfeita pra todas as pessoas fãs desse anime fantástico q é Inuyasha. Bjks da Lory Higurashi**

**Já né...**


End file.
